From Sand To Seattle
by MidwestMermaid
Summary: When three new army surgeons are brought in as the new department heads from Afghanistan and Callie gets a promotion. Callie is only looking for a work distraction, but when she is forced to work with the double board certified pediatric and orthopedic army surgeon will this be the distraction she was looking for? Or will it turn into something that she never really expected.
1. Chapter 1

**From Sand to Seattle**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Shonda Rhimes. I just will use them and manipulate them to my advantage. I'm the wife of the writer of Summer Lovin'. We share the same account. I wanted to do some writing of my own. I have many members of our family in the armed forces, and I wanted to incorporate that into a fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Of course this is going to be a Calzona fic. Hang tight! It's going to be fun! The story is probably going to be written from Callie and Arizona's point of view. For the first few bits of the story, it'll mostly be Callie until the story gets going. I really hope everyone likes this!**

 **Also, I'm no doctor. Not at all actually. So just bear with me. There won't be too many intense medical jargon scenes. Just wanted to apologize in advance!**

Seattle Grace is typically a rumor mill. As always the nursing staff and doctors are gossiping about the three new surgeons that were taking over as department heads. There were four department head openings: cardio, ortho, pediatrics and trauma. I walk into the main lobby to see Chief Webber standing along the stairs talking to some other doctors that I recognize. I scan the gathered group and find Mark make my way over to him. I really could use some of his humor to calm my nerves.

"Um, so what have you heard? Anything?" I ask him. My voice is filled with a large amount of anxiousness and nervousness. Seriously, I'm slowly going insane.

"All I know, two are women and the other is a man. Don't worry. Relax. You're going to get the promotion. Your cartilage research is kicking ass," Mark says as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. I take a long sip of my coffee and exhale deeply. I've been busting my ass around the hospital for over the last year. Ever since Erica left, George dying, and my late night decision to go home with a nurse from dermo, I really need a work distraction. Alcohol and meaningless sex is getting old. I need something to take all of my frustrations on, might as well be my work.

"I'm badass. I'm a rockstar with a scalpel. Of course I'll get it. I hope," I say in a small voice. Mark just gives me a reassuring squeeze before ducking his head behind my back. I'm not sure what the hell he's done this time, but it can't be good.

"Don't move. I slept with Jenny, sales rep and I never called her back," Mark says in a small voice. I look at him puzzled. That's never made him hide from anyone of his random one night hook ups. I raise my eyebrow at him and he sighs deeply. "Fine, I called out someone's, who shall not be named, name during sex with her." I stand back, totally shocked. He really needs his ass kicked.

"Mark. Go get Lexi back. Stop sleeping with the damn sales reps! Seriously, you're not over her. Just go tell her that you're in love with her!" I say as I smack the back of his head. He rubs his hand over his head. I just shake my head at him and continue to drink my coffee. He's been on a downhill, man-whoring spiral ever since Lexi and him broke up. It was his fault, but he's my best friend and he is in love. I just want him to be happy.

"Cal, it's not that easy," Mark began to say but was quickly sidetracked by the three people walking into the lobby.

I turn to see what Mark is sidetracked by and honestly, I can totally understand why. The mysterious newcomers were wearing army fatigues and matching hats. They have their last names on the jacket of their fatigues, but with the crowd of people, it's hard for me to read their names. The man was tall, muscular, with piercing blue eyes. He was walking next to a woman with bright blonde hair, same piercing blue eyes, and a very toned body, however, she walks with a slight limp. It's so slight that if you're not into bones and muscles like I am, you wouldn't be able to recognize it. Hmm…I wonder what happened. The two blondes had to be related. The third woman was taller than the blonde, but she had a darker sandy colored blonde hair, toned but skinnier build body with lighter blue colored eyes. These three army surgeons were incredibly attractive. I hear every nurse and doctor began whispering about the new surgeons. As if on cue, the three new surgeons smiled as they walked toward the chief. The man and woman with blue eyes have an identical dimpled smile. Damn, everyone is going to be eating out of their hands with those eyes and those adorable dimples. These two are definitely going to be heartbreakers. Seriously, could they get any more attractive? I know that I'm done with random hook ups, but I wouldn't mind taking either one of the blue eyed blondes home for a night of fun. I look over at Mark and we smile at each other wickedly. These three were hot, and they're new to town. New to the hospital. I wonder which one is going to be which department head? Oh god, what if one of them takes my promotion from me? I internally begin to panic and the sound of Chief Webber whistling loudly gathers everyone's attention. Mark leans into my side to say something.

"He needs to hurry up. I've got reservations with one of the hot blondes tonight," he whispers and wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes at him and laugh. I love him to death, but he seriously needs to get a grip. I shake my head and direct my attention to the chief. He clears his throat before speaking.

"Good morning everyone! I know I called you all in here today to introduce the new department heads that will be taking over immediately. Now I want every one of you to make these three brave individuals feel welcome!" the chief says.

In a hushed tone, Mark leans in, "Oh chief, I'll make the blondes feel so welcomed they won't be able to walk tomorrow." I elbow him in the ribs to quiet down, and shake my head at him. Seriously, this could be the big moment I've been waiting for, but all he can think about is sex?! Hell, I'd love make them feel welcomed, but I need to stay focused.

"First, I would like to introduce, Dr. Timothy Robbins. After completing medical school and residency at Hopkins, he is a board certified trauma surgeon. He spent 4 years in Afghanistan as a trauma surgeon. He will now be the new head of trauma. Next, I would like to introduce Dr. Teddy Altman. She completed her medical school and residency at Georgetown, board certified cardiothoracic surgeon. She completed 4 years in Afghanistan as a cardiothoracic surgeon, and she will be the new head of cardio. Last, but not least. This is Dr. Arizona Robbins. She completed her medical school and residency at Hopkins, double board certified in orthopedics and pediatrics. She received the Carter Madison Grant and spent 2 years in a Clinic in Africa, and served 4 years in Afghanistan. She will be the new head of pediatrics and work closely with the head of orthopedics." The chief says. My breathing stops, I hold my breath. Oh god. "Everyone, the new head of ortho, will be Dr. Callie Torres. Welcome, and congratulations! Now get back to work people!" the chief yells out.

Everyone claps and I am absolutely speechless. Mark pulls me in for a huge hug and kisses me on the cheek. The crowd begins to thin out and I'm smiling so hard that I feel like I've turned into the Cheshire cat. Nurses, doctors, and fellow surgeons congratulate me and I give my thanks. I look up to see the three new surgeons talking to some residents and I notice Mark has already made his way over to the new two women. I shake my head and walk over to stand next to him.

"Mark Sloan, head of plastics. Nice to meet you two beautiful ladies. Nice to meet you Tim," Mark says as he extends his hand to shake. They all shake his hand. I remain silent because I know Mark is about to make a move and I'm wondering how it's about to play out. He turns to Dr. Teddy Altman. "So since you are new to town, how about after rounds, I show you around the city?" he says with a large smile. Oh, typical Mark. I've seen this smile every time he hits on a new woman. The surgeon looks at him and just smiles.

"Oh, that would be great!" she says with a small smile. Mark instantly smiles in satisfaction.

"I'll pick you up at 8?" he says sweetly.

"Sounds great. Tim and I are looking forward to it," Teddy says with a small giggle. Marks eyes light up in surprise. That was obviously the last thing that he was expecting to hear. I try to choke my laugh but only makes Teddy laugh harder. Oh, Mark. You're so dumb.

"Teddy is my wife," Tim says with a laugh. He shakes his head and pats Mark on the back. Mark has a shocked look and laughs awkwardly.

"Look, I had no idea. I'm sorry," Mark says. Tim laughs and just pats him on the back.

"It's not a big deal. She's hot. I know," Tim says winking at Teddy.

"Umm, Arizona, would you li-," Mark asks before I cut him off. He's just making a fool out of himself.

"Mark, we have a consult. Now," I say. I feel bad for the guy. He's never going to live this down. He turns to make a quick exit and I feel a tug on my arm. I turn around to see the face of the beautiful blonde. She has taken her hat off and released her shoulder length bouncing curls. She gives me a full dimpled smile.

"Hey, I'm Arizona Robbins. Congratulations on your promotion. I look forward to working with you, Calliope," she says as she offers me her hand. I take her hand in mine and I instantly feel a spark of electricity take ahold of my body. It makes my breath hitch and I gaze into the beautiful blue eyes. I instantly feel drawn into them. We continue to hold onto each other's hand and I realize that it's been too long. I break the contact and instantly regret it. I haven't feel a spark like that from a simple handshake. I wonder what else she could touch. FOCUS TORRES.

"Thanks, uh, thank you. I actually just go by uh, Callie. And um, welcome. We've got a consult so we have to go. It was nice meeting you guys," I say as I walk toward Mark. I take two steps and trip over a fake plant in the lobby. I stumble and save myself from face planting. I can feel the blush in my cheeks burning and I continue to walk over toward Mark. Ugh, it was just a handshake and I'm already stumbling over myself for this new woman. I know nothing about her. She used my whole name. I hate it when people say it, but she made it sound so endearing. Ugh. She is beyond beautiful. Those eyes, god those eyes. I turn around and notice the absence of the three new surgeons. All I know is that Mark isn't the only one making a fool over the new hot surgeons.

 _A week later.._

I sprint into the ER and run toward the trauma doors. We have a fifteen car pile-up coming in, and my first patient is a ten year old male, severe break to the femur. Immediately I see the bone sticking out through the skin and I shake my head. I grab the other side of the gurney and I begin to wheel him in with the paramedics and begin to access his injuries. We pull him into a room and two nurses rush in and begin helping me hook him up to fluids. I check the boy's eyes. He follows my pen and I take a look at his broken leg.

"Hey. My name is Dr. Torres, what's your name?" I ask the patient. He looks terrified. When I begin to cut through his jeans he screams in pain. God, I really hate that scream. As a doctor, they don't tell you in medical school how to deal with the types of screams. There is two types: the first is a scream of pain, and the second, is a scream of fear because they can see death coming. I gently continue to cut the fabric to expose his entire leg. It's completely crushed. Damn.

"My name is Billy Evans. Where's my mommy and daddy?" the little boy asks. I give him the largest and brightest smile I can before answering.

"Hey Billy, I'm going to send someone to find your parents okay? But right now I need to look at your leg. Does anything else hurt?" I ask him.

"Just my leg and my side hurts," he says pointing to his ribs.

"Alright, let's get you all fixed up okay?" I say to the boy. I administer pain medication because, he's sure as hell going to need it. I look over at the clock, and then back at the nurses. "Alright, I need someone to find his parents and someone page peds. This kid needs x-rays and an OR fast so we can prevent infection as soon as possible! Let's go!" I say to the nurses in the room. I have an intern prep the boy for surgery and sent for x-rays. In between waiting for the results I was paged to do another consult. So many people with so many broken bones. I can't do everything today. I'm popping a hip back into place when Little Grey runs into the room.

"Billy Evans coded in the ER. Dr. Robbins took him back into the OR. His labs are back. The infection is the reason for him coding. He had a mixture of oil, dirt, and she's preparing for an amputation," she reads aloud. Oh hell no, why would that call be made without consulting me first? I shake my head and throw my gloves off and begin running to the OR. I quickly scrub in to find the beautiful blonde surgeon working on the little boy. I get a gown on and walk to the table.

"What do you need?" I ask her. She never looks up as she begins to shock the boy's chest and the heartbeat monitor changing from a steady crashing beep to a normal heartbeat. Thank god. He's still alive.

"I need you to either help me or stop standing around. We're going to have to amputate this little boy's leg. Now if you don't want to help me, get the hell out of my OR," she snaps at me. I nod my head and look at the leg. I think I can save the leg. I look up and put down the bone saw.

"I think I can save his leg. I just need some time to," I barely get the words out of my mouth before she cuts me off.

"He's coded three times. We have no other choice. It's the leg," she says at me with a harsh tone.

"I can do this! Just trust me!" I shout at her. Her eyes narrow and darken with anger. We begin shouting at each other until finally she screams over me.

"Enough! Look, I want this little boy to be able to enjoy his childhood. I do. But right now, this leg is what's about to kill him. I want him to be able to have an eleventh birthday party! Now get the hell out of my OR, because all you're doing right now is killing my patient and I don't have time for a pissing contest Dr. Torres," she shouts at me. I shake my head and storm out of the OR. She has some nerve to not only make an orthopedic decision, but then throw me out of an OR. She's been here for a fucking week! UGH! Some nerve.

I make my way back to the ER and help with the remaining crash victims. I was in multiple surgeries back-to-back. I finally walk out of the OR for the final time of the day and look up to the clock to see that it's almost 3:30 in the morning. I was supposed to be off at 9. Oh well, looks like I'm staying at the hospital tonight. I make my way into an on-call room and shut the door. I make my way to a bed and lay down. I turn my back and hear the door open and close again. I close my eyes and hear the voice of the woman that just yelled at me talking to someone.

"Teddy, I was a monster in there. I really should apologize. But there was nothing we could do, ah damn it," Arizona says in a slight whisper.

"Arizona, seriously. You did all that you could. I've heard great things about her. She'll understand. You're having flashbacks again aren't you?" Teddy asks in a hushed voice.

"They come and go. I need sleep but I need ice my le-," Arizona begins to say but my cellphone begins ringing and I jump up to try to find it. Oh, it's just Mark. It can wait. I place it on silent and look over to see Teddy and Arizona staring at me.

"Sorry if we woke you. I'm going to just go back to my office," Arizona says as she attempts to stand. It's a slow movement. She grabs Teddy's shoulder and she helps her up to stand all of the way. I can't help but notice that she looks in pain.

"Oh, it's alright. You don't have to leave," I say in a raspy voice.

"Thanks but I need to. I'm sorry about blowing up at you today. Just really stressful and I didn't want to lose another patient tonight," she says in a small voice. I can see her tears welling up in her eyes and I watch as she and Teddy leave the room.

I can't help but feel the need to talk to the blonde. Yes, I was extremely pissed that she didn't trust in my medical opinion, but I think there is a lot more behind those blue eyes. I can't help but replay the overheard conversation in my head. She was going to apologize. What are her flashbacks of? Why can't I shake the image of the beautiful blonde from my mind? Ugh, I know I said that I wanted a work distraction, but this was definitely not what I had in mind.

 **So thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm hearing some incredible feedback. So I thought that I would update this next chapter because I'm loving this story so much. Thank each and every one of you for your kind remarks. Well, here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Here we go!**

From Sand to Seattle

Chapter 2

I finally wake up from my short nap to the sound of my pager beeping. My thoughts and dreams consisted of the new blonde surgeon. I don't know why, but I'm drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. I wipe my eyes and sit up quickly. A little too quickly and knock my head on the bunk above me. Ouch. Damn it. I slip my shoes and lab coat back on and check my pager. I'm being paged to the peds wing. Maybe I'll see Arizona? Whoa. Easy there. I need to focus on the task at hand, and then maybe ask her or for a drink. I splash cold water on my face and head to the elevator. I push the button and the doors immediately open. That never happens. I hop on and Cristina and Meredith follow me in.

"Good morning," I say to the both of them Meredith shoots me a smile and nod. Cristina on the other hand, just ignores me. I've learned not to take any offense to her moods. It's just how she is.

"Dr. Altman keeps busting my balls. Seriously. She's letting Avery scrub in on a transplant and making me to post op checks. Are you kidding me? I'll never pass the boards this way. I'm a cardio god. Why can't she just accept that? Jesus. She's not even teaching me!" Cristina says as she slaps the elevator button.

"Oh stop whining. She's the best. Give her time. Stop being such an ass by acting like you know it all and maybe she'll let you scrub in for a change," Meredith says smirking. I hold on a laugh and eventually Meredith and I begin laughing and Cristina just crosses her arms. The doors open for the peds wing and I exit shaking my head because Cristina continues to complain about her current problems for today. I love her to death and we've lived together for years, but she's too much. I walk down the peds wing and stop at the nurse's station. I turn to the nurse behind the desk to ask why I'm here.

"Hey Nicole. Someone paged me up here? Do you know why?" I ask her and then cover my yawn with my hand. I slightly shake my head to try to wake myself up. God I need coffee.

"Hey Dr. Torres. Dr. Robbins needed you for a consult, and she wanted me to give you this," she says as she hands me a cup of coffee. I take a long sip and let out an appreciative moan. Coffee, huh? Definitely asking her out for that drink later.

"God this is perfect. Thank you. I needed this. Where is she?" I ask as I continue to sip on my coffee.

"Room 3305. She's with Billy Evans and his family," she says before answering the phone. I walk toward the room and I sit on the bench outside. I see Arizona talking to the boy and making him laugh, and the mother is listening intently and smiling. I turn to look down the hall to see a man run into the room to hug and kiss his wife and son. I smile at the loving moment of this family. The man turns to Arizona and twirls her around in a hug.

"Flagstaff! Thank you for taking care of my little man. Seriously. Look at you. Saving people and kiddos everywhere. What happened?" the father says. It's obvious that Arizona personally knows this family. It's probably the reason why she lashed out at me in the OR. I don't mean to eavesdrop, but she did summon me up here. It's really her fault.

"Well, he was in the nanny's car that was involved in a fifteen car pileup. He had severe breaks down his entire left leg. The infection was too great. He coded Nick. Three times. I made the call. I had to amputate," she says staring at the ground.

"But she said I can be part robot like her!" Billy shouts. This outburst causes everyone to laugh and I see the husband and wife's face soften. Part robot…like her…huh.

"Wait...no. No. They didn't. I'm so sorry," he says as he hugs her again. "Phoenix, I heard about it, but I couldn't get any information from my command. The last that I had heard that your unit had been wiped. They said minimal injuries. Damn it, I'm so sorry," he says to her. His voice is full of remorse. I watch as she slowly raises her left scrub pant leg up to reveal a metal prosthetic leg and then releases her pant leg. She nods her head and smiles a little. Wow. I had no idea. She's so incredibly beautiful, and I think I find her more incredible than I did before. Not because she's an amputee, but because she is clearly fighting for the things she loves. That is incredibly sexy.

"Yes, Billy the Kid. I'm officially part robot. You little man, need rest and then you will get your robo-training wheels," she says ruffling his hair. He claps with excitement and looks at his parents and they smile at their little boy. "I had to save my godson. I work with one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the country. She's working on a cartilage project and I'm going to see if she's game for my prosthetic limb project too. I know it's a lot but I'll talk it over with her. She's the best Nick. I promise," she says. Her words shock me. Wow. Complimenting me and knowing about my research is just wow. I'm speechless. I see Billy's mom give her a look.

"Better than you? You saved Nick's arm," she says.

"She's better than I am. I trust her," Arizona says with a small chuckle. She looks over and makes eye contact with me she smiles at me and motions me to come in. "Billy, Heather, Nick, this is Dr. Calliope Torres," she announces. She has a full dimpled smile on her face which is absolutely adorable. I can already tell that I'll do anything for those damn dimples. I shake hands with the parents and ruffle Billy's hair.

"Nice to meet you guys. How are you feeling Billy?" I ask the little boy. He's smiling so widely. Kids really are miraculous.

"I'm great. Auntie Z and I are robots!" Billy says with a wide grin. I look at Arizona and she gives me a small smile. I can't help but notice the pain in her eyes. I look and smile at Billy.

"Well, I think robots are the coolest!" I say with excitement in my voice. We all laugh and Arizona gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks toward the door.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Dr. Torres about a plan for Billy and then I'll come back and let you know what we come up with. Sound good?" She says with a smile. Nick, Heather and Billy all wave and I follow her out of the room. I close the door behind me and follow her into her office. She sits on the couch and I sit across from her in a chair. "So. That's why I was upset yesterday. That's my godson. I panicked. I lost four patients yesterday and I wasn't going to lose him too. I'm sorry if I rubbed you the wrong way. I was out of line. But I'm assuming you heard our conversation. Look. You're the best. I know this, and I'm so honored to work with you. I wish I had someone like you on my personal case like four months ago. Oh! I got you coffee, because I figured that was the least I could do since I woke you up and I kinda ripped your head off in the OR. I didn't know how you took your coffee, so I just guessed. I hope you like it. Oh! And I-," before she can say anything else I reach over and grab her hands and look into those piercing blue eyes.

"Arizona, breathe," I say to her with a small chuckle. She rambles too. She's adorable.

"Sorry, I ramble when I get nervous," she says never breaking eye contact with me. I smile widely and receive a full dimpled smile in return.

"So, tell me about this project," I say to her. We continue to look into each other's eyes and I just realized that I'm still holding onto her hands. I internally panic and break the contact with her and sit back in my chair. I already miss the warmth of her touch.

"Well, I really think that we can make a prosthetic more flexible. Almost like a joint, but I mean I haven't worked on any ortho research since I was first certified and just before I enlisted into the army. But there it was about just trying to make sure that people's sons and daughters were patched up and sent home alive. I put my heart and soul into peds. I was wondering if we could combine our skills. Peds and ortho for the use of prosthetics. Make an easily adjustable and movable prosthetic for more kids like my godson. Because he has a long life ahead of him. I want Billy and all the other kids out there to run around like they aren't missing a limb," Arizona says with such a passionate tone in her voice. This woman literally has the largest heart on the planet. I can't keep my eyes off of her. Before I know it I'm just staring at her with a slight grin on my face. I shake my head of my day dreaming thoughts and nod my head in approval.

"I'm in. We can start tomorrow. I'd say we can work probably three days a week on it. Try putting together a prototype and go from there. Thank you for trusting me to do this," I say to her in an honest tone.

"Well, I've heard a lot of great things about you Calliope. You go the extra mile for all of your patients. You fight for them. I personally fight like hell for the things I love. I really admire that about you. So thank you for accepting my offer," she says with a small smile. This woman is good with words. Oh, I'm in trouble. God. I need to talk to Mark.

"Um, yeah. Anytime. I'm going to start looking over some things later this afternoon if that's ok. I've got rounds starting in ten minutes," I say standing up. She walks me to the door of her office and grabs my arm. I feel the electricity flow through my entire body and I turn to look at her.

"Thanks again Calliope. I look forward to working with you," she says with a wink. I exit her office with a huge smile on my face. Oh good lord. I need to find Mark.

I head down the elevator and make my way down to the coffee cart. I check my watch, it's a quarter till nine. If I know Mark, he's flirting with the coffee cart girl. I make my way closer and see him. Wow. So predictable. I run into his back and lean into him.

"Mark, I have a problem. I need your help," I say to him in a hushed tone.

"Good morning to you too Torres. Talk to me," he says as we walk toward the surgical board.

"So Arizona bought me coffee and wants me to work on a project with her. Also I think that she is flirting with me. Mark! What do I do?!" I ask him frantically. He shakes his head and just has this wicked smile across his face.

"So blondie is flirting with you? Wants to work on a project with you? So what! You're hot, she's hot. Go for it Torres! What the hell's stopping you?!" He asks before sipping on his coffee.

"Um, you know my track record. Erica left me in a parking lot. And I'm still currently avoiding everyone from dermatology. I can't get my heart broken again. I just ugh. I don't know Mark. That little boy that she yelled about in the OR, is her godson. She wants me to help her with a project for him and other kids like him. She's incredible Mark. But you know me. I fall too hard too fast," I say just looking at him with my lip out. It's true. I fall way too hard, and way too damn fast. It's really terrible. Every time I've put myself out there, I've gotten hurt. I can't go through that again.

"Torres. Just go with your gut. Don't stress about it. I think you're an idiot if you don't go for it," he says with a wide smile. I shake my head at him as we approach the board. We stare at it and Mark's head is practically on a swivel. I know he's looking for Lexi. Just when I get ready to say something, Derek approaches us.

"If you're looking for Little Grey, she's prepping my patient. Man up Sloan. We already fought about it, just suck it up and tell her how you feel. I thought that punch would have knocked some damn sense into that big head of yours. Good morning Callie," Derek says with a wide smile.

"Good morning Derek, thank you. Finally! Hopefully he will listen to you!" I say laughing. Mark just sips on his coffee and remains silent.

"Well, I'll be in OR 2 for the next six hours. I think Meredith wants to go out for drinks at Joe's later. You guys should come out. She's bringing Little Grey," Derek says as turns and walks away. I laugh and put my arm around Mark.

"I get off at 8, let's go to Joe's," I say before noticing that I have a knee replacement in ten minutes.

"Fine. You guys are right, I need to suck it up. Whatever, I'll see you later," he says as he walks off.

I spend the rest of my day in the OR and checking on patients. I managed to find a few articles that might be able to help with my project with Arizona. I look up at the clock and head to the attending's lounge to go change before heading over to Joe's for drinks. I change out of my scrubs and into a black pair of skinny jeans, a dark red blouse that shows off just the right amount of cleavage, a leather jacket and I let my hair down into loose curls. I spray some perfume on and do some touch ups on my make-up. I look hot, and hopefully, I'll see Arizona tonight. I make my way down to the lobby and meet Mark. We walk across the street to Joe's and immediately see Derek, Meredith, Lexi, Cristina, Owen, Tim and Teddy. We make our way over to them and are greeted with a loud cheer. I can't help but notice that there is a tray of empty shots. If I know my friends, they're taking tequila shots, and they're in for one hell of a night. Cristina orders another round and we all take our shots. I order a glass of red wine and sip on it as I notice Mark staring at Lexi. She's playing darts with some other guy, Tim and Teddy. I nudge Mark with my elbow.

"Go get your girl," I whisper to him. He finishes his drink and slams it down on the bar.

"Walk tall Torres. Take a risk, go for it," he says and then turns to make his way toward Lexi. I sip on my drink and notice that everyone is coupled off, everyone except me. I finish my wine and go toward the bathroom. I walk in and look into the mirror. I'm hot, damn it. I can get anyone I want! Mark's right, I just need to go for it. I check my make-up one more time and make my way back to the bar. Cristina and Meredith are attempting to sing karaoke, but there's too much giggling to make out the words. Derek and Owen are in a heavy debate over something and I look over to see Mark and Lexi kissing. All is well in the world. I order another glass of red wine and feel someone press themselves into my back.

"Is this seat taken?" I hear a familiar voice whisper in my ear. Her lips graze the outer rim of my ear and it sends shivers down my spine. I turn around to see Arizona wearing a light blue blouse that displays her breasts very, very well, tight skinny jeans and knee high brown boots with her shoulder length curls hanging perfectly. She looks so beautiful.

"It's all yours. What do you want to drink?" I ask her with a flirtatious tone.

"Calliope, are you buying me a drink?" she counters with a flirtatious tone. Oh, I like this.

"I think that it's only fair that I buy you a drink because you were so kind to get me a coffee this morning," I say looking into her eyes. The shirt she's wearing really makes her eyes pop. Good lord, I could get lost in those eyes.

"Well then, I'll take a glass of white wine," she says as she sits in the stool next to me. Joe hands us our wine and I turn to look at her, and to find her staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

"You. You're beautiful Calliope," she says in an honest tone. I can't hide the blush that has taken over my cheeks. I take a long sip of my wine and look at her.

"You're stunning. Seriously, you have the prettiest eyes," I say. Mentally I'm smacking myself because I couldn't come up with anything better to say. She takes a long sip of her wine and makes eye contact with me.

"So do you. Thank you again for today, it really means a lot to me," she says with a small smile.

"My pleasure. How did you meet Nick?" I ask. Oh shit, that's too intrusive. I see her look down at her glass before looking back up at me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, no. It's fine. Nick was actually a childhood friend. His family is military like Tim and I's, so we always seemed to get transferred to the same bases. We stayed in touch our entire college career. Tim and I decided to go into medical school, and Nick enlisted. We skyped when we could. We met again overseas. He landed in my OR. Or I should say operating tent really. I saved his arm. We had leave at the same time. He was already married to Heather and had Billy. I've always considered him to be my nephew, but Nick and Heather really wanted to officially make me a godparent. I didn't need the paperwork, but I was incredibly touched. He's my brother's best friend," she says before sipping on her wine. I nod my head and don't want to push the issue about the loss of her own leg. "So how did you and Mark become friends? His reputation is quite interesting around the hospital."

"Mark's a great guy. Yes, he's a manwhore. But underneath that persona, is a really great guy. The greatest guy I've ever met. He was there for me when my husband cheated and then died a year later. He was there when my ex-girlfriend dumped me in a parking lot. He was there when I came out as a bisexual to my family. They cut me off. Took away my trust fund, everything. Haven't spoken to them in I don't even know how long. But he was there. My shoulder to cry on. We had a whole friend's with benefits type deal but that quickly ended years ago," I say and I see Arizona's eyes widen. Shit. That was a lot to take in. Wow. Way to go me. She's probably thinking I'm crazy. "That was a lot. I'm sorry I just find it really easy to talk to you and an-," before I can finish my sentence I'm cut off by the softness of her lips touching mine. I gently kiss her back and she breaks away from the kiss to stand up from her bar stool to put on her jacket. I'm smiling like a damn fool from the kiss and she leans in closer to me.

"Thank you for the drink Calliope," she says into my ear. I feel her tongue graze my ear lobe and it takes everything within me not to moan in appreciation. Jesus, she sets my whole body on fire. I smile and nod at her. I'm still too dazed from the kiss. She winks at me and turns toward the door. I watch her walk out of the bar. She has an incredible ass. Dear god. I look at my wine and drink the remaining liquid in the glass. I look down at my napkin and notice a phone number wrote in pink ink with the letter 'A' next to it. I take out my iPhone and quickly save her number. I say my goodbyes to everyone, not that anyone will really remember it. I think everyone had a little too much tequila tonight. I walk upstairs to my apartment and I decide to send Arizona a text message.

 _I had a great time with you tonight. Figured you should have my number too. –C_

 _I had a wonderful time with you Calliope. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. –A_

I smile at her response. Wow. How am I supposed to focus on this new project after that kiss?!

 _I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Arizona. -C_

 _Goodnight Calliope, sweet dreams :) -A_

I smile as I read her last text message. Oh, Arizona, the only thing I'm going to be dreaming about tonight is how good your lips feel against mine.

 **So what do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Loving the wonderful feedback! Well, this next chapter has another like crazy scenario in the wonderful city of Seattle. I really hope everyone likes this chapter! Here we go!**

Chapter 3

I wake up from my wonderful dreams that were filled with kissing Arizona and seeing her beautiful smile. Dear god Torres, you need to get it together. You're already falling hard. But hey, I really can't blame myself because she's pretty amazing. Kinda badass even. I sit up and make my way to brush my teeth and wash my face. I get to see Arizona today. I can't help but smile. Maybe I'll invite her over one night. Cook for her, watch a movie, maybe some more…shit. The blaring beep noise comes from my pager. All hands on deck 911. I throw on sweats and a hoody and run into the hospital. I run into the attending's lounge and throw on my dark blue scrubs and make my way into the ER. I see a group of doctors and nurses huddled around the chief. I approach the group and notice Arizona, Teddy and Tim all standing next to the chief.

"Alright. Here's the situation. Part of a hotel building collapsed causing severe traumas and damage. The hotel's daycare is essentially buried. I'm sending in Torres, both Robbins and Altman to the scene. Nurses, you're going to assist the doctors in any way possible. Altman, Torres, I want the two of you to assess the patients when they come from the rubble. Robbins twins, use your skills. Just come back in one piece alright? Alright people. Load up! Gonna be one hell of a day!" Chief Webber says before running out toward the trauma bay doors. So much for an easy morning. We grab our medical bags and load up into the back of an ambulance. I sit next to Arizona and I look across to see Teddy holding Tim's hand. I look over to Arizona who looks a little zoned out, I reach over and hold her hand. I interlock our fingers and rub my thumb across the top of her hand. She smiles at me and I feel her instantly relax. It's good to see that I have an effect on her. She knows without a doubt that she has one on me. We quickly arrive at the scene and hop out of the ambulance. Arizona and I break the contact and she sends me a wink. We approach the scene and it looks like a warzone. Well, I can't really compare to an actual warzone but the scene is mind blowing. Half of the building has collapsed onto the side of the daycare. Completely crushing the smaller building. We hear sirens, screams, and the sound of snapping parts from the building. We can smell something burning, I really hope that's not burnt flesh. We make our way over to one of the firefighters to set up camp.

"I'm Captain Thomas. There's thirty kids trapped in that daycare. We've almost got the entire hotel cleared except the lobby. So um, trauma Robbins, you'll go with me into the lobby. We'll do a quick sweep. Other Robbins, you'll see if you can find a way into the daycare. The building is unstable so we're going to have to hurry. Try to get as many as we can out of there. Alright, let's go!" the firefighter yells out over the chaos. Tim kisses Teddy and follows Captain Thomas to the side of the hotel, and we set up our gear to receive patients. I look over to Arizona who comes over to us.

"Hey. Come with me to find an opening. I'll need one of you to run the kids away from the debris. Ready?" Arizona asks us. I know this totally isn't the time to be aroused, but her taking charge is such a turn on. We nod and follow her toward the daycare. We look for an opening, and Teddy finds one.

"Zo! I found one! It's pretty tight, but we can manage. You sure you can get in there?" Teddy asks with a nervous tone in her voice. I know this has to be hard on all three of the army surgeons. I can't imagine the scenes they've worked together. Nonetheless, both Robbins seem to not be phased by any of it. Teddy on the other hand, looks really nervous. Can't say I blame her, that's her husband and sister-in-law going into that rubble.

"Yeah, I'm going to just crawl in and get the kids and push them out," Arizona says as she gets down on the ground to start crawling she gets almost halfway and then pushes herself out. She takes off her scrub pants to reveal her prosthetic leg and a pair of shorts. She quickly takes it off and hands it to me with a small smile. "There. Now I'll be able to fit more easily. Do me a favor, stay safe. Leave a pair of crutches by the entrance once I bring kids out. I'll be the last one out." She says before entering into the building. I make eye contact with Teddy to see her eyes filling with tears. I grab her arm and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"They're coming back Teddy. They are, no tears. We've got to stay focused," I tell her. She nods her head and quickly wipes away any evidence of her tears. Within minutes three kids come crawling out of the entryway that Arizona went in. We carry them back to our camp and let the nurses begin working on them. I grab crutches and run back toward the day care. Teddy follows me and I place the crutches by the entry. We continue to carry kids over. It's been over forty-five minutes and we hear people shouting about the building shifting again. We only have twenty-five of the kids out. Teddy and I can hear the building moving and my nerves are beyond shot to hell at this point. We can barely hear Arizona talking to kids, and we can feel out time running out. "Arizona! Hurry! The building is about to shift more! We don't have much time!" I shout. We don't hear a response and Teddy begins shouting her name over and over until finally I see little hands come crawling out of the entry. "Teddy! Let's get these kids as far away as we can!"

We grab two kids each, and begin sprinting from the building. One more kid to go and Arizona. Tim has already made his return from the lobby and is covered in dirt. He has minor tears to his scrubs, and a few cuts on his arms. Tim jogs over to us and looks frantically for his sister.

"Where is she?" he shouts. As soon as he asks the question, the building collapses to the ground. The crashing sound causes people to gasp and scream. The amount of dust that is kicked up is unbelievable. We cover our faces with surgical masks and look toward where the daycare was. The three of us continue to look toward the debris that clouded with smoke. I hear Teddy begin sobbing quietly and Tim wraps his arms around her. We stand motionless until we see a little boy running toward us. He runs and stops right in front of us.

"Hey little man. I'm a doctor, we're going to fix you right up alright?" I say to him. He nods his head and I walk him back to one of the nurses. I turn around to see Arizona walking slowly on crutches. Teddy and Tim run to both sides of her and swallow her in a hug. They walk with her back to our little tent. I can't help but feel tears fall from my own cheeks and smile at her. Damn her trying to be a hero. I didn't want to lose her before having the chance to ask her out on a date. Jesus Christ, what this woman does to me. Tim and Teddy sit her down on a tailgate of an ambulance and begin to clean her up. She has scratches on her arms, leg, and a few on her face. I continue to finish up with the little boy before making my way over to Arizona. I notice that the three of them have their foreheads touching and are holding tightly to each other. The love these three share is incredible. They're so incredibly strong, and I find that to be so admirable. I grab a few waters and hand it to each of them.

"Here, drink this," I say. The three of them break their embrace and smile at me.

"Thanks for the water," Tim says as he pats me on the shoulder. "I'm going to go check to see what else they need here. If not, we're going to be needed at the hospital," he says before walking away. Teddy stands up and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you for today," she whispers in my ear. I nod my head and rub her back. "I'm going to start packing everything up," she says as she begins packing our medical bags. I sit next to Arizona and look into her eyes.

"Hey you," I say with a slight smile.

"Calliope. Thank you for the crutches. Thank you for the warning. It was really dusty in there. I followed your voice," she says as she leans toward me. She brings her hand up to the side of my face and I lean into the embrace. I close my eyes and I feel the tears fall from my cheeks.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Because all I could think about is what if you didn't come out of that building before I could tell you that I like you. Like really, like you. And I want to make you dinner, one night. And I-," I say but she cuts me off with a passionate kiss before I can finish my sentence. This kiss is different than last night. It's full of emotion and desire. She breaks the kiss and places our foreheads together. Damn, my heart is beating out of my damn chest.

"I really like you too. I would love for you to cook me dinner," she says with a full dimpled smile. I let out a small laugh and kiss her again. I look into her eyes to only find an amazing woman staring back at me. Risking her life for thirty kids like that. She's incredible. I lean over and hand her prosthetic back to her. She quickly puts it on and stares down at her leg. "Well now you've seen it. I can totally understand if you want to run the other direction. I'm part robot you know, I'm not perfect."

I kiss her lips again and pull back and grab her shoulders. She doesn't look at me. She stares to the ground. I tilt her chin up with my index finger to look into her eyes. She looks defeated. Why can't she see how amazingly beautiful she is? "You are so beautiful. Inside and out. No one is perfect. And I think robots are the coolest," I say with a wide smile. I say it in an enthusiastic tone like I used with Billy. We start laughing and I help her stand. We make our way over to Tim who's still talking to the firefighter. We are thanked by everyone and told to return to the hospital. We get into the back of an ambulance and make our way back to Seattle Grace. We hop out of the back and walk through the trauma bay doors. As we walk by I notice people staring at Arizona's leg. I shake my head and continue to walk into the attending's lounge. The four of us change into new scrubs. Tim and Teddy quickly change and then rush off in the direction of the OR that needs their skills. I finish changing and I can't keep my eyes off of Arizona. She has such a toned body. Her leg is perfectly chiseled with muscle, and she has the toned stomach and back to make it a complete package. I watch her slip her scrub top on to cover her dogtags and I see that she has a tattoo on her inner left bicep. 'Be a good man in a storm' written in black curve ink. Normally tattoos don't do much for me, but I can't keep my eyes off of her. I would love to get her wearing nothing but those dogtags, damn it. I can feel my arousal from my core starting to cloud my mind. I realize that I'm still staring at Arizona as she finishes changing. Arizona looks at me and I know I've been caught. My face turns bright red in embarrassment. Whatever, she's sexy.

"Hey, you weren't the only one enjoying the show. I'll see you later Calliope," she whispers before leaving the room. I shake my head and laugh at myself as I leave the lounge. I walk over to the surgical board. It's no surprise that I'm going to be here literally until tomorrow morning. I let out a defeated sigh, well. Looks like I won't be cooking Arizona dinner tonight.

 **Hours later…**

I just finished scrubbing out of my last surgery for the day. I've spent over eleven hours in the OR repairing shattered and broken bones from the hotel collapsing. I take my scrub cap off and run my hand through my hair. A severe car crash, a hotel collapsing. Jesus, Seattle is never boring. God, I need sleep. I make my way over to the nearest on-call room and collapse on the small bed. I kick my shoes off and cover myself up with a blanket. Finally, sweet sleep. I need you after this emotional roller coaster of a day. As soon as I begin to drift off to sleep. The on-call door opens and closes. I don't open my eyes and groan.

"Ugh, go away. I've had such a long day. Go find another room," I hiss at them.

"Well, for wanting to cook me dinner, you're awfully rude when I try to bring you food," Arizona says in a flirty tone. Her voice is raspy from tiredness, and I find it to be incredibly sexy. I roll over and look at her. She's holding a pizza box and two water bottles. She's amazing. I'm tired, but I'm also starving. I sit up and make room for her to sit down. We finish off the pizza in record time and now that my stomach is full, I'm ready for bed. I lean over and plant a tender kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Thank you for the pizza. You're amazing," I say in a raspy tone of voice. She smiles at me and stands up. I lay down on the bed and she takes her prosthetic leg and shoe off and crawls into bed with me. She cuddles up on my shoulder and nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck. I smile widely and wrap my arms around her. "Oh, so you just invite your way into a lady's bed too?"

"Oh no. Only yours Calliope. Do you want me to leave?" she asks with a sleepy tone in her voice.

"No. I want you right here," I say to her. She plants a kiss on my chest that sends goosebumps down my entire body. God this feels so right. I feel my body succumb to the exhaustion. Arizona Robbins, where have you been all my life?

A few hours later I wake up to the sounds of whimpering. I look down and see Arizona clinging onto my scrub top for dear life. I don't move. But I hear her sobbing and her entire body is shaking. The sight of Arizona crumbling before me is breaking my heart. I try to wake her up nothing works. I try kissing her cheek and whispering into her ear. But still nothing. Suddenly her entire body stiffens and I have no idea what to do. I get ready to start talking to her when Arizona begins screaming.

"Tedddyyyyyyyy!" she shouts with a terror filled tone in her voice. This scream…this is the scream you hear when someone can see death right in front of them. I shake Arizona and try to calm her down. She continues to scream and cry out for Teddy. Baby, what happened over there?

"Arizona, baby. It's me. It's Callie. You're safe," I say in a comforting tone. She slowly opens her eyes and the tears continue to fall down her face and she holds onto me. I continue to whisper 'you're safe' and 'I got you' into her ear. Her body finally stops shaking and her breathing evens out. She wipes her face and sits up. She shakes her head and she looks defeated. "Hey, do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Not yet. I'm sorry for waking you up. I guess I've got a habit of doing that lately. I need to go take a shower," she says as she begins to put on her prosthetic. I sit up and grab her face in my hands and look into her eyes. I plant a soft kiss onto her lips and run my hand through her hair. She leans her head onto my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her. We remain silent for a few minutes, and I don't plan on saying anything to potentially scare her away. I have no idea what her nightmares are about but I know that I want to be there for her. She's been through so much, and I hope that I can continue to be there for her. She lifts her head and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you Calliope."

"You're welcome. I'll always be here for you," I say in almost a whisper. She shakes her head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. You don't want to know the things I see in my sleep," she says before standing up. Her tone of voice is heart breaking. Baby, seriously, what happened? Let me be the one who keeps the monsters away.

"Well. I'd like the chance to find out," I say to her. I never break the eye contact so she can hopefully see and hear the honesty of my words.

"I followed your voice. You helped me out of that building and out of my nightmares. I'll see you later Calliope," she says before leaving the on-call room. I can't help but feel my heart flutter at her words. For only knowing her for about a week, I'm in way too deep. I have to believe that she is too. She's let me into her personal project for her family member, she's shown me her prosthetic, and she trusted me enough to sleep with her. I mean Cristina said Owen took months to admit things from his past. Took him months to get comfortable besides in a sexual way. They've always had that part of their relationship down. But Owen has taken a long time to get to trust Cristina. I have worked with many amputees, and showing their artificial limb is a huge step. Many couples never get to that level so quickly. Arizona already is showing signs of trusting me. I can't help but to smile. I get up and put my shoes on before fixing my hair. I walk out of the on-call room and make my way toward the surgical board. I walk over and see Teddy standing at the board.

"Hey Teddy," I say to her. She looks over to me with a wide smile.

"Hey Callie. Sleep well last night?" she asks with a wink. What the…wait…Arizona told her?

"Um…yeah. I was pretty drained from all of the craziness yesterday. Uh, why do you ask?" I ask her with my eyebrows raised. This is leading onto something. I just don't know what.

"She likes you. Trusts you. Arizona doesn't trust easy. But with you, she instantly has. She's having nightmares and flashbacks. That's a huge step for her. Don't hurt her. She's been through enough. She smiles, like an actual real smile every time she sees you or if someone mentions your name in conversation. So I'm telling you. Don't hurt my sister, or I'll rip your heart out and throw it in a blender. Enjoy your surgery, I've got to decide if I'm going to let Yang scrub in with me or not," she says with a wink as she disappears down the hallway toward the ORs. Did I just get the sibling talk? I laugh to myself and shake my head. Arizona's been here for about a week and I'm already getting lectured from her family. Double hip replacement in ten minutes. I grab my scrub cap and tie it onto my head and make my way to scrub in before surgery. Arizona is consuming every one of my thoughts. All I know is that if I am already falling for Arizona this hard and it's only been a week of barely bumping into each other. Once we start seeing each other every day, working in the lab on that project, I'm a total goner. I scrub into my surgery and begin the procedure. It's going great, simple surgery. I glance up at the gallery and see a very familiar set of blue eyes looking down at me. I smile widely under my surgical mask and receive a full dimpled smile in return. I return to my surgery and happily continue my work. I shake my head at my own perkiness. Yeah, I've got it so bad for Arizona Robbins.

 **So...what is everyone's thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Loving the amazing feedback that I continue to get! I'm overwhelmed with the lovely words from everyone! I love that last chapter, it was so much fun! I'm really loving this story. Thank y'all for the wonderful words. Well, no intense scenes in this chapter. Wanted to make it a little feel good before we tackle some more dramatic things. Also, longest chapter so far! So with that being said, let's see what is in store for our ladies!**

 **Chapter 4**

After my double hip replacement ended yesterday, Chief Webber made it mandatory that Teddy, Tim, Arizona and myself take a day off to rest and recoup after the hotel collapsed. He wanted us to recharge our minds and our bodies. I didn't really notice how exhausted I was until I went to sleep in my own bed last night. I slept great, but I didn't feel complete. I really loved falling asleep with Arizona in my arms. That was the best sleep I've gotten in months. Honestly, I'm shocked. I never really had anyone who was willing to cuddle or spoon while we slept. It just felt so right with her. I didn't get to see Arizona after my last surgery yesterday. She was called in for an emergency appendectomy. Apparently, the resident on the case almost killed the patient and she went ballistic. Can't say I blame her. But I know it doesn't help that she had a really tough first week. Welcome to Seattle. I wonder what she's doing with her day off. I think that I'm going to go for a run around the park and then I'll shoot her a text to see if she wants to do dinner and a movie tonight at my place. I roll out of bed and make my way into my bathroom. I throw my hair into a messy ponytail and quickly brush my teeth. I walk into my bedroom and grab a pair of running pants and my gray Stanford hoody. This will work. I'm not looking to impress anyone this morning. I grab my Nike running shoes and walk into the kitchen, which is a total disaster. Seriously, the only thing Cristina eats is cereal, and never picks up after herself. Seriously. Put the damn bowls in the dishwasher! This is annoying. I want to have Arizona over later, ugh. Cristina. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to be spending most of my day cleaning up this place, instead of relaxing. Seriously, it smells like rotten milk in here. God. I shake my head as I grab a water before making my way toward the door. I grab my keys, iPhone, and headphones and slam the door shut. I lock the door and make my way toward the elevator. Ugh, I'll make sure to run longer today so I can avoid the kitchen disaster for as long as possible. I exit my apartment building and feel the cool Seattle breeze against my face. The sun is actually shining today, it's perfect for a run. I walk along the sidewalk toward the park while checking my emails, and missed texts from Mark. He's complaining about something Lexi asked him to do, which makes me roll my eyes. I can't help but feel a little disappointed when I notice that I haven't received anything from Arizona. I hope she's getting some good rest with her day off. She really needs it.

I make it to the park and I turn on my running playlist. I stick my headphones into my ears and the first song that begins playing is Beyoncé's 'Run the World (Girls)'. A wide smile crosses my face as I take off running along the trail. Such a great song to start off my run. My pace is fast and steady. I pass some of the slower joggers and continue to run along the trail. I continue to push myself harder as the trail begins to steepen. I reach the top of the hill where I slow down to a stop and take a sip of my water. I've easily ran over a mile by now. I take in the scenery and enjoy the view. The hill has a wonderful view of the park that is full with trees, flowers, and the beautiful Seattle skyline as a backdrop. God, I love this city. I catch my breath and get ready to take off when a black Labrador retriever comes running up to me with a ball in his mouth. I take my headphones out of my ears and bend over to pet him. He drops the ball into my hand and then rolls on his back. He wants a belly rub. I smile and laugh before rubbing his belly with both hands.

"Hey buddy. You're super cute. Where's your owner?" I ask the dog. Why am I talking to a dog? He just looks at me and I continue to scratch his belly. He eventually rolls back to his feet and licks my cheek. Ew. If he wasn't so cute, I would be angry. I continue to love all over the dog when I hear someone yelling.

"Baloo! Where'd you go boy?" I know this voice. The dog hears his name and instantly straightens up. I look up and see Arizona jogging toward us. She's wearing running pants, a gray hoody with 'ARMY' written in bold letters across the front of it, and her hair up in a messy bun. Wow. Arizona Robbins looks beautiful in anything she wears. Shit, I look like crap. I didn't even brush my hair this morning. So much for not wanting to impress anyone. I tuck some of the stray pieces of my hair behind my ear. Well, I'm not getting any better than this. I'm covered in sweat. She's going to think I'm gross. I look up and smile widely as she makes her way to us. "Baloo the bear. You know better! C'mere!" she says in a playful tone. He crouches down and flops on his back in front of Arizona's feet. She bends over and begins to love all over him when he jumps on her. She laughs as he lands on her chest and smothers her with doggy kisses all over her cheeks. She's laying on her back and just giggling like a child. She even makes giggling sound sexy. I smile at the sight and secretly take a picture on my phone. This is definitely going to be my lock screen. I slip my phone back into my pocket and she looks up at me with a wide smile. My heart skips a beat. Jesus. I'm so smitten. It's beginning to become ridiculous. I walk over and sit down next to her. I throw the ball and Baloo runs off to fetch it.

"So, why did you pick Baloo for a name?" I ask her. She sits up and wipes the dog slobber off of her face with the sleeve of her hoody.

"Um…don't laugh at me. But The Jungle Book is one of my favorite movies. Actually, all of the Disney movies are. But I just really love that one. Always wanted to name my dog that. My dad never really went for it. So, yeah. That's why," she says with a little blush starting to flood over her cheeks. Really? This badass army surgeon is a lover of all things Disney?! I laugh at the adorableness. Baloo brings the ball back and lays between my legs. I pet his head and Arizona leans into my side. I wrap my arm around her back and let out a sigh of contentment. This feels so right.

"Well, I think it's a great name. I'm really happy that I decided to go for a run this morning. I thought you were avoiding me," I say in a playful tone. She looks at me with an over-exaggerated fake hurt facial expression that quickly causes us both to laugh.

"Calliope. I couldn't stay away from you even if I tried," she says with a smile. "Besides, my dog apparently has feelings for you too." Wait, did she just admit…that she has feelings for me? My heart literally is beating out of my chest. I can't control the smile that takes over my face.

"Well, I really like him too. He's cute," I say as I rub his head. "So do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?" I ask as I rub my hand along the side of her left rib cage. I feel the muscles slightly tense up under my hand. I feel her slightly finch. She grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers. I can't help but feel a sense of disappointment. I don't ever want her to flinch under my touch. I know that it isn't me, but it's definitely because of something. God, I just want to make it all go away. We sit in silence and I think back to yesterday when she was changing in the attending's lounge. Of course, I noticed scars along the left side of her body but I didn't even really focus on them. I was too busy thinking with my vagina. I think I've hung out with Mark too much. I don't notice any of her physical flaws. Hell, they're not flaws. They're stories and reminders of the past. She's beautiful. I'll make it my mission to tell her and show her that for as long as she will let me.

"Well, we were just out for a run. I was going to just lounge around my place. Order take out, maybe watch a few movies. I was going to call you at some point today. I wanted to ask when you were going to cook me dinner," she says with a flirtatious tone in her voice. I softly kiss her cheek.

"Well how about tonight? Um, I've got to go home because my roommate decided to completely trash my apartment and it's going to take a few hours to get it under control. That okay?" I ask as I make eye contact with her. She narrows her eyes at me and shakes her head.

"No, that's not going to work," she says. My eyebrows raise in surprise. What the hell?! She just wanted me to...my thoughts are quickly interrupted. "That's not going to work because now that both Baloo and I have seen you today, we don't want to say goodbye yet. Do we buddy?" she says as she rubs his head and he looks up at me. Oh, these two are good. How did she manage to train her dog to give the saddest look imaginable on command? I let out a laugh and shake my head.

"Okay… Well then. What will work for the both of you?" I ask as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How about…we make a day out of it. So why don't we go to your apartment, grab you some clothes, go to the grocery store, grab some lunch, and just hang out at my place for the day. Then I will have you home by curfew. Promise," she says with a wink. Oh, I'm totally okay with this. I smile widely.

"Well, I'd say I'm all in. Under one condition," I say in all seriousness.

"Shoot," she quickly responds.

"We dress nicely for dinner tonight. Even if we aren't going out anywhere, I still want it to feel like a date," I say. I feel blush creep over my face and she smiles at me. She stands up and holds out her hand.

"Of course. Now, I think we should get our day officially started," she says with a smile. I grab her hand and interlock our fingers after standing. Baloo walks in front of us as we approach a black, four-door, hardtop, Jeep Wrangler. She unlocks the car and opens the back door. Baloo hops in and I sit in the passenger seat. She takes off and I can't help but smile as I notice her bobbing her head to the newest pop song on the radio. I direct her to my apartment building and run upstairs to grab something hot for dinner. I decide to wear a red dress, black heels, and I grab my necessary hair and make-up products from my bathroom before returning down to Arizona's jeep. I hop back into my seat and notice that she's talking on the phone.

"Oh, mom. Stop! Yes, she's very nice. MOM! Okay, I'll call you tomorrow. I love you too. Bye," she says as she places her iPhone into the cup holder. She smiles at me and rolls her eyes when I laugh at her.

"So. Told your mom about me, huh?" I ask while trying to hold in a laugh.

"Actually, Tim and Teddy broke the news before I had the chance. She was interrogating me. So I told her a little about you," she says as she drives through traffic. I smile so hard that my face actually might break. It's incredibly soon, yes. But I don't care. Arizona has my heart beating harder and faster than anyone ever has. This day date is going to just make me fall harder for her. I lean over and kiss her cheek and she smiles at me before resting her hand on my thigh. The touch of her hand on my thigh causes my arousal to skyrocket. Breathe Callie, breathe. It's okay. It's an innocent touch. Down tiger. We arrive at the grocery store and she lets me take the lead as we walk down multiple aisles. I decided that I'm making chicken picatta tonight for dinner, and making breakfast food for lunch. She pushes the cart and contributes to our list by adding two bottles of wine for tonight. We finish shopping and pay for our groceries. We quickly load up the jeep and Arizona drives us to her apartment complex. These apartments are nice. Wow. We ride the elevator and arrive at her door. Baloo rushes through the door and lies down on the couch. Her apartment is decorated with pastel colors and overlooks the Seattle Harbor. I stand by the large window and admire the view. I notice a lot of family photos hanging on the wall. I see a picture of her in a red dress that appears to have been taken at Tim and Teddy's wedding. She looks great in red. I need to see it firsthand. Mental note taken. I hear her begin to put things away in her large but fabulous kitchen. Seriously, it's perfect. The size, the appliances, everything. God, I envy this kitchen.

"So, for someone who doesn't cook, this is my total dream kitchen," I say as I continue to admire everything. She has crayon drawings covering her refrigerator and a picture of her holding Billy on top of her shoulders. She smiles as she finishes putting the groceries away.

"Well, feel free to use it whenever you'd like because I only make coffee and cereal in here. Oh, and I decorate my fridge with arts and crafts that patients make for me," she says as she grabs a water from the fridge. "Oh, help yourself to whatever you'd like. I was thinking of ordering takeout for lunch?" she asks. I shake my head and begin grabbing bacon, and the ingredients for pancakes.

"You, sit. I'm making us bacon and pancakes for lunch," I say. She kisses my cheek and curls up with Baloo on the couch. I navigate throughout the kitchen with ease and make our lunch. The smell of our lunch causes Baloo and Arizona to come running into the kitchen. I shake my head and hand her a plate. We quickly eat and I start to clean up but she grabs my hand and pulls me onto the couch. I sit down but she grabs a fleece blanket and I kick my shoes off to lay down. She crawls up on my chest and covers us with the blanket. Baloo lays on the floor in front of me and I turn on American Bake Off and wrap my arms around Arizona. I just feel like today we've acted like a couple. We haven't even had a first date, but yet, we're acting like a couple. I would love to be Arizona's girlfriend. I feel her breathing slow and steady. I feel her twitch and I smile knowing that she's fallen asleep. I close my eyes and drift to sleep. When I wake up, I'm going to make Arizona Robbins my girlfriend.

 _ **Four hours later…**_

I feel wet kisses along my neck waking me from my slumber. I smile and let out a slight moan before I open my eyes to see that Baloo is licking my neck and face. AHHHHH! Stop it! I push him off of me and sit up. I look around and don't see Arizona anywhere. Where the hell did she go? I rub my eyes and see a piece of paper laying on the coffee table. I grab it and lean back into the cushions of the couch. Aw, she left me a note using the same pink ink that her phone number was written in on the night of our first kiss at Joe's. I smile widely at the memory.

 _Calliope,_

 _You look so incredibly beautiful when you sleep. So peaceful, you didn't even wake up when I tried to kiss you. I had an idea. I know we spent an amazing morning and afternoon together, however, it was unexpected but totally amazing. Baloo is totally getting a pig ear later. Anyway, since you wanted to dress up for our official first date, I decided to get ready at Tim's. There's a towel and any soaps you may need in my bathroom. Use anything you'd like, I'll be back around seven. Can't wait to see you._

 _-Arizona_

I can't stop smiling at the note. Today was extremely unexpected, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I look at the clock and realize that it is already after five. Crap. I need to hurry. I go into the bathroom and hop in the shower. I use Arizona's shampoos and body soap. The combination of coconut and lavender makes me smile and feel totally surrounded by Arizona. I hope out of the shower and slip into my red dress. It's tight and clings onto my curves. Also, it shows just the right amount of cleavage. I begin to work on my hair, and I decide to go with loose curls. I really want to blow her away with this date. It's not a typical date night, but yet Arizona isn't the typical girl. I finish my hair and make-up. I slip into my black heels and glance at my reflection in the mirror, damn, I look good. I walk into the kitchen and start cooking my famous chicken picatta. I walk around the kitchen and see Arizona's iPod dock station and I click play. 'Build Me Up Buttercup' is the first song that starts playing. It makes me laugh, I really didn't peg her for the oldies type. But it makes me smile and I turn around to continue working on our meal. I dance and sing along with the music. It's 6:45 and I grab some plates and set the table. I see candles. Perfect, I light them and pour myself a glass of red wine, white for Arizona. I continue to sway my hips to the music and sing while bringing the delicious smelling dish to the table. A knocking sound at the door drags me out of my thoughts. I turn the music down, and open the door. The sight before me causes my jaw to drop. Arizona has her shoulder length hair in tight curls, perfect make-up, and wearing a dark blue floor length dress with silver flats. She's holding a single red rose in her hand, and a large, full dimpled smile to complete her perfect look. I open my mouth to speak and nothing comes. She's breathtakingly beautiful.

"You look miraculous, breathtakingly stunning Calliope," she says with a smile. She hands me the rose and I instantly show off the widest smile imaginable.

"You take my breath away. You're beautiful," I say as she makes her way into her apartment. We walk in and sit down at the table. I tuck her chair in behind her and sit down next to her. We make our plates and begin eating.

"Oh. My. God. Calliope. This is so amazing. Seriously. You need to cook for me more often," she says as she continues to shovel food into her mouth. I smile and shake my head at her.

"Well, maybe I will. You act like you haven't eaten in weeks," I say as I take another bite. She smiles and wipes her face with a napkin.

"Well, MREs are not the greatest meal on the planet. I got used to a lot of hummus, rice, and whatever we got shipped in for that particular month. We had really terrible cooks. Oh, but the bread. The bread was amazing. We weren't really welcomed in most of the areas where we were stationed, but this one family loved Tim and I. We would play soccer with their sons every afternoon. They would bring us this amazing loaf of bread. Everyone at camp hated it but Tim and me," she says with a small smile. Wow, she just opened up about her past voluntarily. I smile and continue eating. We finish and we clean up the kitchen. She turns on her iPod dock to a slow song. She grabs my hand and pulls me into her arms. "Dance with me." She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. I pull her close and stare into her eyes as we sway to the music.

 _We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

 _And catch the last weekend of the week_

 _Before the gold and glimmer have been replaced,_

 _Another sun soaked season fades away._

 _You have stolen my heart_

 _You have stolen my heart_

I can't help but smile and feel my heart flutter at the words of the song. Out of all the songs in the world, she just had to pick this one. We never break eye contact and I can feel the emotions within the room. It's an incredible feeling that I have never experienced before.

 _Invitation only, grand farewells_

 _Crash the best one, of the best ones_

 _Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed, too early to say goodnight…_

 _You have stolen my heart_

 _You have stolen my heart_

 _And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration_

 _One good stretch before our hibernation_

 _Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

 _Sleep well_

 _Sleep well_

 _Sleep well_

 _Sleep well_

She extends her arm and twirls me around. I let out a playful laugh and she pulls me closer to her. Both of us have wide smiles on our face. We are just enjoying this amazing moment together.

 _You have stolen my…_

 _You have stolen my…_

 _You have stolen my…_

 _You have stolen my heart…._

The combination of the lyrics of the song and the raging emotions that are present within the room causes me to lean down and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. I know that I fall fast, but in this moment, the way Arizona is acting, and currently kissing me, I know she is falling fast too.

 _I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

 _You are the best one, of the best ones_

 _We all look like we feel_

 _You have stolen my_

 _You have stolen my_

 _You have stolen my_

 _You have stolen my heart…._

The song ends and I break the passionate kiss to catch my breath. She presses our foreheads together and we hold onto each other. Our breathing begins to calm down and she pulls me into a tight hug. I feel her breath down the back of my bare shoulder and she plants a small kiss. I never want this moment to end.

"Calliope, what are you doing to me?" she asks in almost a whisper. I smile at her question. Oh baby, I am wondering the same thing.

"I could ask you the same thing. Except," I begin saying before leaning my head back to make eye contact with her. "Will you, uh, can we… Will you be my girlfriend?" Wow. Smooth Callie. Smooth. I imagined it coming out a lot smoother than that. I had the transition and everything working for me, but I couldn't execute the way I wanted to. Thank you mouth diarrhea. You win again. Arizona's dimples instantly pop and she kisses me.

"Most definitely," she says with a wide smile. I kiss her lips again and feel her deepen the kiss. She drags her tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance and I instantly grant her access. Our tongues dance in a slow rhythmic motion. Damn, she's a really great kisser. She breaks the kiss and then plants a kiss on top of my forehead. I smile and hold her extremely close. I'm trying to calm my arousal down. It's only the first date, and I don't want to rush this. She's way too important for that. She pulls me in for another kiss. Every kiss is taking my breath away. I look over at the clock and realize that it's 11:15. I have rounds starting at seven, but, she's worth the lack of sleep. She catches me staring at the clock and walks over to grabs her keys. "I promised that I would have you home by curfew."

I gather my things and give Baloo my love before we walk down to her jeep. The whole ride to my apartment is filled with a comfortable silence. Our fingers are interlocked and it causes me to smile. They fit so perfectly together. This was the greatest first date that I think I've ever had. The ride to my apartment is too short. I really don't want this night to end.

"Well, thank you for a wonderful day. It's the best I've had in a very long time," I say with a wide smile.

"Me too. Can't wait to do it again. Want to do lunch tomorrow?" she asks me before placing a kiss on the top of my hand.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe going home. Goodnight Arizona," I say before leaning in to plant a tender kiss on her soft pink lips. I'm addicted to these damn lips.

"Goodnight Calliope," she says before stealing one last kiss from my lips. I exit the car and watch her drive away before entering my apartment building. I ride the elevator up to my apartment and walk as quickly as possible to avoid the disaster that is my kitchen. I walk into my room and get ready for bed. I turn my pager on the loudest volume possible and plug my phone into the charger. The picture of Arizona and Baloo at the park this morning lights up. I stare at the beautiful sight. This woman came in and has completely taken me off guard. I know that it's extremely too early, but I know that she has already stolen my heart.

 **So…what did everyone think? Oh! The song is Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. Love this song. It's the song that my wife played for us during our first date. So I kinda wanted to use it. I hope everyone loved this feel good chapter! Let me hear it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. So I'm loving all of the amazing feedback from the last chapter. This chapter is heavy, fair warning, I teared up while editing. Everyone has been begging for Arizona's past to come out. Well, here you go. I hope you guys are excited. Here it is. OH! Little time jump from the last chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

It's been about two months since Arizona and I shared our unbelievable first date and officially became a couple. Our hospital schedules have been beyond insane. We've been working nonstop. We've been working hard on our artificial limb project for Billy. We're about to make an official prototype to test out in a few weeks, which makes me very excited. She's also an amazing help with my cartilage research. We officially made it in a jar! I often forget that she's a certified orthopedic surgeon. I'm just so used to her being amazing in peds to even really think about her doing anything else. We haven't really had time for any official date nights, however, we've been meeting up for lunch every day and we sleep over at each other's apartment a few days out of the week. Word quickly spread throughout the hospital that we are a couple, when I mean quickly, it took all of about four hours for everyone to find out the day after our first date. We recently finished merging with Mercy West. So now we have so many new residents and interns that are scalpel hungry like Christina. Actually, worse than Cristina. Seriously, they're ridiculous. They will stop at nothing to scrub in or to participate in rounds. Seattle Grace Mercy West consists of more drama, more scalpel hungry residents, and most of all, it's divided. I can't help but notice that Arizona has been a little testy lately. I know she's been working a lot, the merger happened, but she had a really bad nightmare the other night. I know that has to be contributing to her mood, but I don't want to call her out on it. I head out of my office toward the cafeteria to meet my beautiful girlfriend. I take the elevator down and walk into the cafeteria. I grab a salad, fruit, and a cup of coffee. I quickly pay and scan the crowd for my blue eyed beauty. Found her. She's sitting next to Teddy, Tim, Mark and Lexi. I make my way up to the table and plant a kiss on her check and take the seat next to her.

"Hey everybody," I say with a smile on my face.

"Hey Callie! Torres," Tim, Teddy, Mark and Lexi say simultaneously. They laugh at each other and continue to eat their lunch. The six of us really have gotten close within last two months. We're one huge dysfunctional family. But I love it. Teddy is actually thinking about changing her name to Altman-Robbins. But we keep telling her that's going to be a lot of little birdies running around if she does but I think it's adorable. Mark and Lexi are actually back to being incredibly happy. Everything's going great.

"Hey Calliope," Arizona says with a loving tone in her voice. She is eating a cup of yogurt with granola mixed into it. The six of us begin firing ideas back and forth on difficult cases that we're working on. We quickly change the topic and begin discussing a big movie and game night. I love game night. We haven't had one in a long time, and Mark is insisting on a rematch in Madden. We start trying to plan what night would work best with everyone's crazy schedules. We get distracted by the table behind us that is full of residents and interns talking loudly.

"Peds is a fucking joke. Glorified babysitters club, seriously," one of the residents says loudly enough for us to hear it. Arizona sets her yogurt and granola cup on her tray. Her smile instantly disappears from her face. Everything stiffens. I see her rub her thumb over her dogtags, which a habit that I've noticed only happens when she is thinking about something. Here sparkling blue eyes begin to darken. Tim and Teddy stop eating. They watch her like a hawk. Lunch was going well, Arizona and Lexi only had to yell at Mark once for staring at her boobs. Hey, she nice has nice boobs. But we all hold our breath when we hear the same resident open his large mouth.

"Seriously. Robbins is all about fairies and magic. That doesn't exist. She's oblivious to the real world. It's not Disney World. It's like she doesn't know that a majority of these kids will die. Whatever. It's not a real specialty. Peds is for adults that are stuck in their childhood. I mean the woman called herself part robot yesterday. Who says that?" the resident continues to say. I instantly know that it's the resident from Mercy West. Dr. Lewis. He came on rounds with me yesterday when we were checking on Billy. I feel my Latina temper skyrocketing. That statement was the last straw. I feel my fists tighten and before I can say anything, Arizona stands up. She slams her fists down on the tray of the big-mouthed resident. She hit the tray so hard that it caused everyone to jump back a little. Holy shit she's pissed. I've never seen this side of her. Mark and Lexi's mouths hang open, while Tim and Teddy are staring intently at their sister. Normally when Arizona gets angry or passionate about something, I get turned on. However, this side of her is totally different. It's dark and I don't know what to expect. Honestly, I'm a little terrified to find out.

"First off, peds is not a joke. The only reason you're saying that is because you don't have what it takes in order to be a pediatric surgeon. We do not babysit. We do big operations on tiny humans. And second, I'm all fairies, magic, and Disney because I've seen more tiny human deaths than you will ever see in your goddamn lifetime! I lost 212 patients when I was working in Malawi due to infections that we couldn't fight because the kids were too sick and the medications stopped working. I held every one of those kids in my arms until they died because their parents didn't care or didn't want to see it happen. I sang them Disney songs because it made them smile and happy before they died. I lost 521 kids while serving four years in Afghanistan. That's not even counting the number of soldiers we lost. I was an orthopedic surgeon over there. I wasn't expected to be treating children while we were stationed over there. But it happened. A large warehouse full of kids was chained shut and set on fire my first month there. It was to teach the locals a lesson for accepting help from the Americans. I see the faces of those kids, and hear their screams every single night in my dreams. That is 733 tiny coffins that will forever haunt me because I couldn't do enough to save them. You have no idea what it's like to stare into the eyes of a kid that you played soccer with every day for three years to come walking into the middle of your tent with a bomb strapped to his chest. I hear him crying and screaming for us to run, and then his father pressed the detonation button on that bomb. I work my ass off for my department and for those kids so they can have a better life because some kids in the world will never have that opportunity. So yeah, I've seen fucking death. I've seen a whole hell of a lot more of the real world than you have and probably ever will. If I hear you bad mouth my department one more time, I will make your life a living hell. You ungrateful son of a bitch!" Arizona shouts and slams her fists down on the table again. She's panting heavily and tears have fallen down her face. The entire cafeteria is deathly silent and I feel my own tears fall down my cheeks. I had no idea about any of that. I know that I wanted to know about her past, but my heart is broken at the stories she just shared. Tim hops up and pulls her back to the table. Dr. Lewis grabs his tray and quickly runs in the opposite direction. Wow. I'm speechless at what just happened. Chatter slowly consumes the cafeteria again, but I can feel people staring. Arizona is shaking, I reach for her hand but she pulls away and stands up. She plants a quick kiss on my cheek before leaving the cafeteria. I start to stand up, but Tim and Teddy grab both of my arms and motion for me to remain seated. Mark wraps me up in a hug and wipes my tears away. The remainder of our lunch is eaten in silence. Hell, I'm not even hungry anymore. Mark, Teddy, and Lexi get paged for a consult, leaving Tim and I alone at the table. He moves his chair closer to mine and puts his arm around me. Tim and I have never really had a lot of one-on-one interactions and quite frankly, I have no idea what to expect right now.

"Are you okay?" he asks in a low tone of voice. I wipe my eyes again a look at him. I see tears well up in his eyes.

"I just didn't expect to hear any of that. I don't want to push her to talk about it. I know it's hard on her. I just don't know what to do Tim," I admit in a defeated tone. He wraps me up in a hug. I cling onto him. He continues to rub my shoulders as my tears continue to fall. I look up at him and notice he has tears falling down his cheeks. His eyes are full of guilt.

"We get these speeches as big brothers to always protect our sisters. I'm two minutes older, it doesn't even really count. I wish that I could have kept her safe from it all. But she's the reason that Teddy and I are still alive. She's always been a good man in a storm. Just give her some time. She needs you," he says in a small voice. He wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his lab coat.

"What happened?" I ask him. He looks into my eyes and shakes his head before standing up.

"That's not my story to tell. I've said more than I should. Just don't give up on her," he says as he grabs his trash from the table. I stand up, grab my trash and walk behind him. I throw my things away and give him a small smile.

"You're a great brother and man, Tim. Thank you," I say before walking down the hall toward the surgery board. My mind is racing all over the damn place. What the hell happened with Tim and Teddy? In her sleep she screams out for the two of them. Parts of me really want to know, but after seeing Tim in tears this afternoon, there's another part of me that doesn't. Dr. Lewis will never be on my service again after his comments about Arizona. Ugh, I should have said something. Damn it. I shake my head to rid my thoughts and look at the surgery board. I'm rebuilding a woman's spine. Eight hours in the OR, here I come. I grab my scrub cap and tie it on the top of my head. I start walking down the hall when I'm nearly ran over by a gurney. My girlfriend is running behind it while simultaneously throwing her hair into her pink scrub cap.

"Someone page my sister! NOW!" she yells out at the nurses before running down the hall toward the OR. I walk down to OR 2 and Teddy sprints by me into my OR. Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell?! They just stole my OR! What the hell is going on right now? I walk into the OR and cover my face with a surgical mask. I watch Teddy and Arizona work. Barely any words are said and it's almost like watching a choreographed dance. Teddy and Arizona know each other's moves and I know that they've perfected their routine from the many years overseas together. It's extremely graceful to watch them work together. The heart monitor begins beeping erratically. "V-fib!" Arizona yells out.

Teddy grabs the paddles and shocks the young patient's chest. Doesn't work. The two continue to work on the patient. "Charge to 300! Clear!" Teddy calls out. Come on, come on. The heart monitor begins to beep normally and they quickly return to their surgery. Oh well, I'll go have someone prep another OR. I shake my head in frustration. I turn my back to leave when I hear Arizona's voice.

"Did you need something Calliope?" she says as she looks up to make eye contact with me. I can still see the pain in her eyes but I hear the softness in her voice. She winks at me and I smile a little behind my mask. Oh, Arizona. I need so many things right now, but I would prefer you to be my arms right now.

"Oh, nothing. You stole my OR. So I need to go and rearrange everything now. I'll, uh, see you later," I say slightly frustrated and I turn to leave before she speaks again.

"I called on the way down. This OR was the only one equipped for this type of emergency surgery. OR 3 is prepped and ready for you. Go be awesome," she says as she continues to work on her patient. I smile at the gesture. How does she do that?

"Thank you! You're amazing," I say before rushing out to go to my own surgery. I begin to scrub and a smile crosses my face. Even after the huge explosion at lunch, it amazes me how thoughtful she can be. I know that my Latina temper takes hours to tame. Honestly, I wouldn't mind breaking Dr. Lewis in half right about now. Good thing that I'm going to busy for the next eight hours. I look up at the time, 1:30. Alright, let's do it. I walk into the OR and begin my surgery. I know that the moment I finish, the only thing that I want to do is hold Arizona in my arms.

 **Hours later…**

I finish building a woman a brand new spine. It wasn't the smoothest surgery, but I feel like it was extremely successful. I take my time scrubbing out. I move my shoulders and neck. The stretching feels amazing. I dry my hands and exit the room. Alright, now where are you Arizona? I make my way to the elevator and Mark comes up behind me.

"Torres. How'd surgery go?" he asks as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Good. How was your day?" I ask him. We walk into the elevator and he pushes a few buttons. The doors close and he squeezes my shoulder.

"Good. Nothing too exciting. Two boob jobs. Had a few burn victims come into the ER, but other than that, no complaints. I thought your surgery was supposed to be over like two hours ago," he says looking at me. I rub my eyes before answering. I'm really glad he didn't want to talk about Arizona's lunch outburst.

"Yeah, but she had a few bleeders that threw a hitch in our plan. But we worked through it. Where are you headed?" I ask him. He smiles widely as the elevator doors open to the peds wing.

"Same place you are. There's something you need to see," he says as he leads me toward the patient rooms. We stop and look into a room to see Lexi and Arizona reenacting a scene from the Lion King with a patient and her family. I lean into Mark and we smile at the beautiful sight before us. Lexi and Arizona are dancing with the little girl. The girl's parents are singing along to the music and dancing as well.

"Mark, what are they doing?" I ask him in a small whisper.

"That is Abby. She found out that she is officially cancer free. Blondie removed her about a week ago. Lexi ran some tests, and they all came back clear. Lexi loves the Lion King, so now. They're having a party before she gets discharged in the morning," he says with his eyes never leaving Lexi. The sight causes my heart to swell. The complexity that is Arizona Robbins amazes me. I can't stop the wide smile from taking over my entire face. Right now, the smile on Arizona's face makes me happy. In this moment, the outburst at lunch is completely forgotten. She looks so happy. The parents turn off the music as they see Mark and I standing in the doorway. Arizona and Lexi smile at us as the little girl jumps back into bed. Mark and I step away from the doorway to let them finish talking to the family. Lexi walks out and Mark wraps his arms around her and they walk down the hall toward the elevator. He looks over his shoulder and winks at me. I shake my head and feel arms wrap around my stomach. I lean back into the embrace to feel a light kiss on the back of my bare neck. Goosebumps shiver down my entire body. Damn, I should've taken my ponytail down before coming up here. Hell, who am I kidding, Arizona has this effect on me no matter what. I turn around and wrap my arms around her neck to pull her in for a hug.

"You smell good," she says as she takes a deep breath. I laugh at her and shake my head.

"Quit smelling me weirdo," I say as she looks up at me and plants a small kiss on my cheek. She interlocks our fingers and leads us down the hall into her office. She shuts the door and looks at me.

"Calliope. I want to talk because you heard things today. Not here but I want us to change, grab a pizza and go back to my apartment. Is that okay with you?" she asks nervously.

"Yes. I would love that. Let me go down to my office. I've got to grab a few things and then I'll change. Meet you in the lobby in ten?" I say and she responds with a kiss on the lips. I run down to my office and change in record time. I grab a few files of paperwork that I just need to sign off on, and make my way down to the lobby. I see Arizona standing there waiting for me, which makes me smile. I interlock our fingers and we make our way out to her jeep. On the way to her apartment, she picks up a pizza from our favorite place and a six pack of beer. We walk into her apartment and we're greeted immediately by a very happy Baloo. She turns on a few lamps to light up the apartment, while I grab the beer and pizza to get situated on the couch. Baloo sits between my legs on the floor and Arizona sits next to me. We eat our pizza in silence. She opens up two beers for us. We both take a long sip of the cold liquid and she sets them down onto the coffee table. She takes my hands into hers and I can feel her trembling.

"I want to tell you whatever you want to know. You deserve someone who doesn't flinch every time we try to get intimate because it triggers me. I'm so sorry Calliope," she says with a tremble in her voice. I shake my head and hold back my tears.

"Don't apologize. You're beautiful. I've told you that we will go as slow as you need. It doesn't bother me. I'm not going anywhere," I say as I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. She nods her head and looks at me.

"Ask me," she says.

"What are your nightmares about? The ones where you scream for Teddy and Tim?" I ask her. She takes a deep breath and a long swig of her beer before she speaks.

"Well, today at lunch you heard a lot. All those tiny coffins haunt me in my dreams," she starts saying in a small voice. Tears are falling from both of our eyes but she continues to speak. "We got an order to pack up and evacuate. Teddy and Tim were both hands deep inside the chest of a soldier. The gunfire and explosions were getting closer. I counted the seconds between the gunfire and the explosions. I only got to eight. We could feel the ground shaking as the explosions got closer. I was helping a nurse pack supplies and the gunfire was too close for comfort. Tim and Teddy kept working. That's when the yelling and gunfire started ripping through our tent. I jumped on top of Teddy and Tim hit the deck. The first explosion caused some large equipment to fall and knock Tim unconscious. I was laying on Teddy to protect her and the baby. She was pregnant with my niece," she says and she begins to cry harder. Teddy was pregnant? Oh my god. I feel myself crying harder, but she sniffles and continues. "I started counting and rushed Teddy into the side of an abandoned building across from our camp. I ran back for Tim. I pulled him out of the tent and started dragging him toward the building. I finally got him pulled inside the building. I heard the gunfire start back up. Bullets came flying into the building. One hit Teddy in the stomach. Before it even stopped, I ran outside to get supplies. Tim's head was bleeding pretty badly, and Teddy was shot. I had to save them. I started counting in my head as I was gathering supplies. But this time, the next explosion happened on five. I fell to the ground and my leg was crushed under debris. I dug a little hole to free my leg and I grabbed a bag. I crawled back to Teddy and Tim. When I got back. Tim was trying to wake up, and Teddy was passed out from bleeding so much. I removed the bullet from her stomach, and she miscarried. We only had two months left of our tour. I held Teddy while Tim worked on me. He managed to stop the bleeding and he removed all the shrapnel that was stuck in my torso and chest. We took turns monitoring my leg. We tried keeping it clean. I stitched Tim's wounds and monitored Teddy. We stayed in that building for five days. We were found by another unit that was doing a sweep. They took us all to the hospital at the main base. The infection in my leg was killing me. It caused my heart to stop. Thankfully, my sister is a great heart surgeon. She wasn't cleared herself, but she apparently she told the CO to fuck off. Tim and Teddy were the only two surgeons on staff that I trusted. They did the surgery. Teddy got my heart jump started, and Tim made the cut. They held my hand when I woke up. We were sent home as decorated war heroes. They gave us all medals. I almost lost two of the people that I love the most in one day, and I lost my niece. I dream about the bomb going off too soon before I can get to them or sometimes it me watching them bleed out because I'm trapped under a pile of debris," she says with her voice full of raw emotion. My tears are continuing to flow and I grab Arizona. I pull her to my chest and hold onto her as tightly as possible. She looks up at me and I wipe her tears with my thumbs. She makes eye contact and removes her shirt to reveal her sports bra. I look at the left side her toned body to see numerous amounts of scars. Some jagged, some smooth, and all varying in length. I look back into her eyes before moving my hand. She nods her head and I run my fingertips along her scars. I feel her tense slightly but I continue to run my fingers along each one. I bend over slightly and kiss each one of them along her rib cage. I trace my fingers along the jagged scars across her left shoulder blade and down her back. Her breathing becomes heavy and I kiss the scar under her tattoo on her inner bicep. I finish by placing a small kiss on the scar over her heart. She has her eyes closed and I kiss her lips. She is completely vulnerable right now, and she is taking my breath away. Arizona, I'm so thankful you're alive.

"You're so incredibly beautiful and strong, Arizona. Thank you for telling me," I say in almost a whisper. We place our foreheads together and I hold her close. I continue to run my fingers along her scars. Our tears have finally stopped flowing, and I already know that I'm going to have a massive headache in the morning. She stands up and pulls me into her bedroom. Baloo follows behind us and jumps up to sleep on the foot of the bed. She hands me a pair of shorts and her army t-shirt. I quickly change and Arizona returns from the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts, a sports bra and her dogtags. I find her to be so miraculous. I crawl into bed while she removes her prosthesis and props it up against the wall. She crawls into bed and gives me a tender kiss on the lips.

"Will you lay on my chest tonight? I just want you close," she says in a whisper.

"Of course," I say as I place my head on her chest. I wrap my arm across her stomach and hold onto her. I tangle my legs around her right leg. I feel her arms wrap around me. I plant a light kiss on the scar across her heart. She rubs her hand in small circles along my back. The level of trust and honesty that she is showing me is unbelievable. She's putting everything out there and she's blowing me away. I feel so amazing in her arms. I'm so thankful that she made it out alive. I can't imagine life without her. I begin to close my eyes and I feel my breathing start to even out. As I am about to succumb to my emotional and physical exhaustion, I hear Arizona talking in a very light whisper.

"Calliope, you make me so happy. You make me feel whole again," she says as she plants a feather-light kiss on the top of head. I can feel a tear fall onto my forehead. Oh, baby. No more tears. I don't open my eyes because I don't want to interrupt her current train of thought. "I'm so deeply in love with you, Calliope."

I feel her lean her head on top of mine. Her breathing quickly levels out and I feel her twitch. I plant a small kiss on her chest and nuzzle my face into her neck. She tightens her hold around me and I let out a sigh of contentment. The woman of my dreams has her arms wrapped around me, and she opened up to me. She's incredible and she's in love with me. As I begin to fall asleep, I let my thoughts slip out in a small whisper.

"I love you too, Arizona."

 **So…what did everyone think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really hearing some great feedback and I love it! I'm so glad that everyone is really enjoying the story. It's making me incredibly happy that everyone is loving it as much as I am! Well, here's the next chapter… let's see what is in store for our two wonderful ladies. Longest chapter yet!**

 **Chapter 6**

I feel hair tickling my nose. I try wiping it away but it keeps tickling my nose. I hear a rhythmic thumping noise against the sheets. Ugh, what the hell?! I open my eyes to find Baloo acting as my little spoon, tail wagging like crazy. What the? How did this end up happening? I wipe my eyes before rubbing Baloo's belly. He rolls on his back and sticks his legs up in the air as I continue to scratch. I let out a small laugh because I have hit the spot. It's causing all four of his legs to kick rapidly. I roll over expecting Arizona to be fast asleep but the sheets are cold. She's been up for a while. I look at the clock and it's a quarter after nine, I've got a little over an hour before I have to be back at the hospital. I look around the room and find a glass of orange juice with a bottle of Tylenol left on the nightstand with a little note.

 _Drink me, take two of my friends. After crying headaches are seriously the worst. Went to get us breakfast. I'll be back soon. –A_

The little note instantly makes me smile and I take two Tylenol with my orange juice. I sit up and Baloo places his head in my lap. I scratch his head and hear the door of the apartment open. Baloo hears the noise and rushes out of the room barking like a mad man. His barking is quickly stopped as I hear Arizona talking to him.

"Baloo the bear. SHHH! Let's go bring our girl breakfast in bed," she says to him in a loud whisper. I can't help but smile every time I hear Arizona call me hers. I'm still so giddy from hearing her say the three little words that I've been so desperately trying not to say for over a week now. I'm in love with this amazing woman, and she needs to know it. I hear movement around the apartment and Baloo slips into the room first. He jumps on the bed and pounces on me. He begins licking all over my cheeks and neck causing me to laugh as I try to push him off of me. I wipe my face with the sheets and see Arizona standing with a little tray in her arms. I instantly smile.

"Good morning beautiful," I say in a raspy voice. She walks over with the tray and snaps her fingers while pointing in a downward direction in order to get Baloo to get off the bed. He immediately complies, and Arizona places the delicious smelling tray down on my lap. French toast, fruit and coffee. I inhale the delicious smell before taking a long sip of the warm beverage. Arizona just sits in front of me on the bed and smiles.

"Good morning pretty lady," she says as she leans in for a kiss. The kiss is tender and we continue kissing until the growling noise from my stomach breaks up our moment. She lets out a laugh before kissing my forehead one last time. "Eat, you're starving."

"You're not eating?" I say before taking a large bite of my French toast and fruit. Oh god, this is delicious.

"I already did. I went for a quick run and decided that I should probably get you breakfast because if I attempted to cook, it would be bad," she says with a small smile. I laugh at her statement. She tried helping me one night in the kitchen, and somehow burnt the pasta noodles. For being a world class surgeon, I don't know how the hell she burnt noodles. They were in water! But when she got them out, they were black. So let's just say, I'll always be in charge of cooking.

"I missed you this morning when I woke up," I say as I finish my last bite of my wonderful breakfast.

"Well, you were spooning Baloo. So I thought I left you in good hands," she says with a smile. "Also, I found it to be extremely adorable. It may or may not be my phone background now," she says as she shows me her lockscreen on her iPhone. Baloo and I are fast asleep, spooning. I shake my head and look up into the piercing blue eyes that I've fallen so in love with, suddenly darken. She moves the tray and leans her body closer to mine. I feel my breathing slowly increase as she continues to push our bodies against each other. "You uh, got some powdered sugar, on your lip. Let me get it," she says with a voice that is thick with desire. She drags her tongue along my bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. She pulls slightly on my lip with her teeth before letting go. Oh sweet mother of God. She smiles at me before biting her own bottom lip, which is the sexiest thing ever. God, she's making it really hard for me not to pounce her.

"Uh, thanks," I say trying to control my arousal. Jesus, Arizona and I haven't gone any further than making out. But last night she showed me her everything. Her scars, her past, and her love for me. I cup her cheeks in my hands and look into her eyes. "Arizona, tell me." Her eyebrows raise a little in confusion but I plant a kiss on the scar of her heart before looking back up at her. She smiles widely.

"You know it's rude to tell someone that you're in love with them when you think that they've fallen asleep," she says with a small grin. I arch an eyebrow at her before answering.

"Oh, well I could say the same thing about you!" I say in a playful tone. She lets out a small laugh.

"No, I knew you were awake. I felt you smile against my chest," she says with a full dimpled smile. I shake my head, damn it. I thought I was being sneaky. "I love you Calliope."

"I love you Arizona. So much," I say as I pull her in for a passionate kiss. We quickly deepen the kiss and moans begin to fill the room as our hands explore each other's bodies. My hand runs down the left side of her body and she doesn't flinch at all under my touch. I break the kiss and smile widely. I can't believe that this woman has turned my entire world upside down. She places another kiss on my lips before placing our foreheads together.

"I want to take you to dinner tonight, and then I was thinking," she says as she plants open mouthed kisses along my neck, which causes my breathing to hitch. "After dinner. I can show you just how much I love you because forty-five minutes is not enough time to properly show you Calliope," she says as she continues to assault my neck. I cup her face in my hands and look into her eyes.

"I would love dinner tonight. But if you don't stop kissing my neck right now, we're going to be very, verrryyyyy late to work," I say before capturing her lips in a kiss. She picks up the tray and carries it into the kitchen. I decide to take a quick shower. I make the water a little cooler to hopefully calm down my arousal. Honestly, I'm really excited for tonight. Having Arizona's trust, her love. God, it's the greatest feeling in the world. I finish my shower and quickly dry off. I change into a pair of charcoal gray dress slacks and a green blouse. I have a meeting with Chief Webber this morning, and honestly, I'm nervous to find out what it's about. I wrap my hair into a towel and hear voices in the living room. Who the hell is here? I just took a fifteen minute shower. I hear 'Theodora Michelle Altman-Robbins' in an excited tone followed by a squeal of happiness coming from my girlfriend, I decide to peak my head out of the room. It's no longer a surprise to see Arizona hugging Tim and Teddy, all of which are wearing their army fatigues. Every Friday the three army surgeons wear their fatigues, I don't complain. My lady looks hot in uniform. I clear my throat to get everyone's attention. The three Robbins smile widely at me.

"Hey! Good morning. What'd I miss?" I ask as I wrap my arm around Arizona. Tim and Teddy look at each other and then back at me.

"Well, we have very exciting news," Tim says before sitting down on the couch. I look at Arizona and Teddy. They're both grinning like children on Christmas.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant. I had my first appointment this morning," Teddy says with a wide smile. I can't help but remember Arizona's tragic story about how Teddy miscarried overseas. I don't know how I would ever recover from something like that. She hands me a sonogram picture and I wrap her up in a hug. My heart is overjoyed for the two of them. I quickly run over to Tim and place a kiss on his cheek followed by a hug. When we break out of our hug, Teddy and Arizona are staring at us. I look at Tim in confusion.

"Um, she kissed me. I swear," Tim says throwing his hands up in self-defense. I hear Teddy and Arizona start laughing and I punch him in the arm.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself!" I say shaking my head. He smiles largely to display his dimples. Teddy sits on his lap and I give Arizona a quick kiss before returning into her room to finish getting ready. I quickly do my hair in loose curls and finish the last touches on my make-up. I slip into my heels and walk out of the room. By the time I walk back into the living room, Teddy and Tim have already left for work. Arizona walks out of the kitchen with two travel coffee mugs in her hands. She has her hat on with a few strands of loose curls falling perfectly by her ears. She looks adorable.

"You look amazing! Wait, why? I mean you look amazing every day, but why are you so dressed up? It's Friday!" Arizona says before leaning up to place a kiss on my lips.

"Well, thank you. Um, I have a meeting with the chief this morning. Have I told you how much I love when you wear your fatigues?" I say as I snake my arms around her back. She smiles and nods as I lean in for another kiss. We break the kiss and I grab my coffee from her. I take a very long sip. God that's good.

"Alright, we have to go. You can't be late for your meeting with the chief!" she says as we walk toward the door of her apartment. She gets ready to shut and lock the door, but pops her head back in to yell at Baloo. "Baloo. No toilet water!" I laugh at her and we make our way down to her jeep. We dance along to music in the car before pulling into the parking lot. We walk hand-in-hand into the hospital. She walks me across the catwalk to the large conference rooms where I was told to meet Chief Webber. My hand gets clammy and I start to get nervous.

"I'm nervous. He never just wants to have a meeting," I say as I look Arizona in the eyes.

"Calliope, you're a great surgeon. All of the research you're doing is showing promising results. Relax, you're amazing," she says as she plants a light kiss on my cheek. I smile at the sincerity of her words and smile widely.

"You always know the right thing to say. Alright, here goes nothing," I say before stealing one more kiss. I turn to leave when I feel her tug on my arm. She leans up to whisper in my ear.

"Well, just think. Tonight, you'll get to see me in my official dress uniform and you'll get to see me out of it. Have a good day Calliope. I love you," she says as her lips graze along my ear. My heartbeat becomes erratic and I can't hide the blush that takes over my entire face. This woman. Dear god. She's so sexy. I can't help but smile at her.

"I can't wait. I love you too," I say with a flirty wink. She turns and makes her way back across the catwalk. I rub my hands down my dress slacks and blouse to straighten them. Alright, here we go. I walk into the conference room to see Chief Webber sitting next to Derek and Little Grey at the large conference table. Sitting across from them is a man in a black suit and to his right sits a very familiar older man, Mr. Gary Clarke. Shit. His family was in a car accident a few months ago. His wife died on the table as Derek and Lexi tried to stop the brain bleed. The trauma to his wife's skull was too much. As for his daughter, her legs were completely crushed in the crash. She was about to receive a full scholarship for gymnastics. Her spinal cord was also severely damaged in the accident. Derek and I performed a miracle surgery in order to insure she would not be paralyzed from the waist down. I organized a plan to rebuild her entire legs with titanium rods, however, the day of the surgery we noticed that her infection rate was far too high to operate. We tried to fight the infection but she coded. In order to save his daughter's life, we had to do a double amputation from the knees down. When his daughter woke up, she was beyond devastated. A month after being released from the hospital, she committed suicide. I close my eyes and I can't help but feel incredibly guilty for what happened. We did everything that we could, his daughter survived the crash. But she decided to end her life anyway. The man next to Mr. Clarke is his lawyer. We are informed that we are being sued. I make eye contact with my two friends, before looking across the table at a devastated Gary Clarke. What does he want from us?

"My client is suing this hospital for wrongful death of his wife and daughter. He feels that the hospital is responsible for their deaths. We are going to be meeting frequently in order to settle this matter in the best way possible," the lawyer says. I can see the sense of anger and remorse in Derek's eyes.

"Wrongful death? We did everything we could for your family," I say with a voice full of remorse.

"Mr. Clarke, I'm sorry for what happened, but we did everything we possibly could for wife and daughter," Derek says calmly.

"NO! YOU KILLED MY WIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screams at Derek. He leans over the table and points his finger at the neurosurgeon. He turns and looks at me, shit this man is terrifying. "AND YOU! YOU CUT OFF MY BABY GIRL'S LEGS! SHE KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE OF YOU!"

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I feel tears build up in my eyes and before the screaming match continues, Chief Webber steps in.

"Enough! We will have our legal team do a full investigation of this issue. I think that it is best for you to take your client to my office. We can discuss further proceedings with our legal team there," Chief Webber says in a stern voice. Mr. Clarke and his lawyer exit the conference room. I feel tears fall down my cheeks. Jesus, this really can't be happening.

"Chief, they seriously can't win this can they?" Derek asks.

"No, he's a grieving father and husband. Just don't let your emotions fuel them to have a case. You are all professionals. Answer the questions and we will go from there. This will all be behind us soon enough. Just hang tough. We should know something within the next two weeks. Alright, I'm going to meet with the legal team. I'll keep you posted," the chief says before exiting the conference room. Derek puts his hand on my shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze before leaving the room. I look over to Lexi and give her a hug.

"We're going to get through this," I say in a small voice. She wipes the tears from her eyes and nods her head. We make our way out of the conference room and I instantly find myself walking up to the peds wing. I need Arizona. I take the elevator to her floor. I exhale deeply before the elevator doors open and I see the curly blonde ponytail walk into a patient's room. I continue to walk down the hall as I get closer, she exits the room and sees me. She smiles widely but it quickly falls as she notices my tear stained face. She wraps an arm around me and stares at me with concern.

"Calliope, what's wrong?" she asks in a concerned voice. When my silent crying turns into sobbing, she quickly pulls me into her office and shuts the door. She pushes a piece of hair behind my ear and she pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around her tightly and begin sobbing harder. She holds me tightly and kisses my forehead. "Hey, shhh. It's okay. I got you. It's going to be alright. Deep breaths. You're going to make yourself sick," she says in a whisper. I begin to try to slow my breathing. She tilts my chin up with her fingers and wipes my tears away. I look into her eyes and she kisses the tip of my nose. "Come on, let's sit down and talk about it," she says as she sits us down on the couch. I sniffle and clear my throat before talking.

"Well, over three month ago. I was on a case. Car accident. The daughter was about to go to college on a gymnastics scholarship. Her legs were crushed in the crash. I planned to rebuild her legs with titanium rods but the infection she had in her legs was killing her. I had to do a double amputation to save her. A month after she was released, she killed herself. The meeting this morning was about the case. Chief Webber had every doctor on the case in the room. Derek and Lexi worked on the man's wife. He's trying to sue us for wrongful death. I just feel so guilty. She was so young, Arizona," I say as I continue to cry. She looks into my eyes and holds my hands in hers.

"He is grieving. He doesn't have a case. Look, you and Derek are incredibly good at your jobs. Two of the best surgeons that I've ever seen. You do everything by the book. Everything is going to be fine," she says and I nod my head. She's right, he's grieving. I did all that I could, but hearing it come from Arizona's mouth just made me feel better about this morning.

"I love you," I say before kissing her lips.

"I love you too. All better?" she says before planting another kiss on my lips. I smile and nod my head.

"You make everything better. Thank you," I say as I stand up. I help her up from the couch and we walk out of her office.

"That's what I'm here for Calliope. Now, go finish up your day and get excited for our date! I'll pick you up at 7:30. Oh, and you're awesome," she says with a wink. She grabs a chart and walks into another patient's room. I leave the peds wing with a smile on my face. Right now I'm going to push this morning's events to the back of my mind because now I need to figure out what the hell to wear for my date tonight.

 **Later that evening…**

After finishing up with everything at the hospital, I walked to my apartment to start getting ready for my date with Arizona. I just want to look perfect tonight because tonight is our night. I know that I need to dress up because she's wearing her official dress uniform. I've already worn my red dress for date night, so I decide to wear a tight black dress that has a halter neck that crosses in the back. I'm honestly more undecided on what to wear underneath my dress. I'm totally overthinking this. Arizona will love whatever I decide to wear, ugh. Keep it together Torres. I decide to wear a black lacy bra and panty set. I wear my hair with loose curls over my right shoulder and pin my bangs back. I do some last minute touches on my smoky eyeshadow and apply red lipstick. I stare at myself in the mirror. I continue to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles in my dress. Arizona is going to freak out when she sees me. Perfect. A knocking at the door pulls me out of my thoughts and I take one final look at myself before answering the door. I open the door to see Arizona wearing her official uniform. She has her hair pulled back in a bun with an officer's hat on top of her head. Her jacket displays a medical badge with her name plate underneath it on one side. On the other side, displays her ribbons and medals. I look down her body to see her wearing the uniform skirt that displays a prosthesis that I've never seen before. She's wearing short black heels. I can't help the wide smile that consumes my face as I stare at my beautiful girlfriend. I see her mouth gape open before biting her lower lip. I smile widely at the effect that I am having on her. It's exactly the reaction I was hoping for. I tilt my head to capture her gaze, and she flashes me a full dimpled smile.

"You look wow. So beautiful," she says. I see her blue eyes have already darkened with desire.

"You look absolutely stunning. Are you ready to go?" I ask as I grab my purse. She nods her head and we walk out of my apartment building toward her jeep. She opens the passenger side door for me and I find a large bouquet of red roses laying in my seat. I pick up the flowers and inhale their scent. Such a charmer. Arizona hops into the driver's seat and I interlock our fingers. She drives us to the new French restaurant that I've been dying to go to which causes me to smile because I briefly mentioned this place over a month ago once in conversation. I'm impressed. We quickly get seated at a very cozy table by a window that gives us an overview of the city. Seattle is beautiful lit up at night. The restaurant has dim lighting and candles are lit in the middle of each table. This is a very romantic setting. We order wine and look over the menu. I can't keep my eyes off of the beautiful woman before me. We make light conversation about work and about Teddy's pregnancy. She's extremely excited to become an aunt. Dinner continues to flow with wonderful conversation, amazing food and stolen glances. She has held my hand on top of the table the entire dinner. Dinner was amazing, but I can speak for both of us when I say that we are beyond ready to get home. She takes care of the check and holds out her arm. I wrap my arm around hers and as we make our way out of the restaurant, a man blocks the door.

"I just wanted to say thank you for your service to our country, you ladies have a wonderful evening," the man says extending his hand. Arizona shakes his hand and we exit the restaurant. My heart swells as I replay the man thanking Arizona for her service in the military. Honestly, it's something that I never thought about because I didn't have anyone in my family in the military. But now, I'm incredibly proud to have this amazing woman in my life. We get into the jeep and Arizona drives us back to her apartment. My heart begins to beat faster as we approach her door. This is it. She unlocks the door and the entire apartment is lit up with candles. I gasp at the beautiful sight.

"Ho-how did you manage all of this?" I ask as I continue to look around the apartment. I notice that Baloo is nowhere to be found.

"I had some help. I mean, I couldn't get Baloo to do it. Ya know, with no thumbs and all. So, I had Mark and Tim come light the candles for me when we were leaving the restaurant. Do you hate it? Is it too much?" she asks nervously. I can see her mind racing. I cup her cheeks in my hands and place a passionate kiss on her lips.

"This is perfect. Thank you," I say continuing to kiss her. She rests her hands on my waist and I deepen the kiss. Our tongues move in a slow and passionate dance. I feel her fingertips dig into my hips. A small moan escapes my throat and we begin to slowly move back toward her bedroom. Our kissing remains slow and passionate as we continue to walk into the room. I feel the back of my knees hit the bed. She removes her hat and releases her hair from her bun. She shakes her hair out and I quickly grab the back of her neck. I tangle my fingers into her hair and slightly tug. She releases a small moan as I tilt her neck. I begin nibbling and kissing her neck. The room is filled with her panting and small moans. I make my way back to her lips and see that her eyes have now become the darkest shade of navy that I have ever seen. I begin unbuttoning her jacket and toss it to the floor to only reveal another shirt underneath. I let out a sigh of frustration and she helps me with the second shirt. I toss it to the floor, now leaving her in a red lacy bra with her dogtags laying between her perfect breasts, and her skirt. She sits next to me on the bed and begins to remove her skirt but I stop her.

"Let me?" I ask. She nods her head and I slowly take off her uniform skirt. I finish pulling it down from her legs and throw it in the direction of the already discarded uniform pieces. My mouth drops open when I see the red lacy thong that she's wearing. I run my hand up her thighs and I look at her for permission to take off her prosthesis. She nods her head and I slowly remove it. I take a minute to stare at the sexy woman before me, she really does look so good in red. Jesus. I bite my lip and I instantly feel heat radiating between my legs. She raises her hands to the zipper on the side of my dress and pulls it all the way down. I remove my neck from the halter top and let my dress fall to the floor around my ankles. Arizona's eyes widen and she bites her bottom lip.

"You're so sexy," she says and in one swift motion, she pulls me back onto the bed. Our mouths connect and our tongues battle for dominance. She pulls me on top of her and I feel her hands come up to cup both of my breasts. I moan at the contact. She quickly removes my bra and continues to knead both of my breasts in her skilled hands. She pinches one of my nipples with her thumb and index finger in a slow but amazing assault while taking my other nipple into her mouth. I moan at the incredible sensation. Jesus, I could come like this. I quickly rid her of her bra and take a hard nipple into my mouth. Arizona lets out a moan as she arches her back up from the bed. I continue kneading one of her breasts with my hand as I make a trail of kisses down her perfectly toned abs. With my free hand, I slip off her thong and I can smell her arousal, it's intoxicating. I lower my head and trail my tongue gently between her slick folds. She takes her hand and tangles her fingers into my hair. I continue to slowly lick up and down her folds. She tastes amazing. Arizona is squirming and moaning at every flick of my tongue. I begin circling her clit with my tongue when Arizona pulls me up by my shoulders and captures me into a heated kiss. She moans as she tastes herself on my tongue.

"It's not nice to tease Calliope," she says with a tone heavy with desire. I feel her hand travel down my stomach and she smiles as she feels my muscles twitch under her touch. She captures my lips again in a kiss and rolls us over. She's on top of me and I feel the cool metal of her dogtags against my bare chest. I look up at the beautiful sight above me. She quickly removes my panties and drags her fingertips down my stomach. She reaches my folds and a devilish smile crosses her face. "You're so wet baby." She moves her hand in a slow circular motion over my clit. I moan at the contact and buck my hips into her hand.

"On-, only for you," I manage to get out. Her pace begins to quicken and I dig my fingers into her back. I feel her own wetness against my thigh. God, I need to feel her. I take my hand and reach her dripping core. I slowly insert two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck," she says and a loud moan escapes her mouth. She begins to slowly ride my hand and before I know it, she pumps two fingers inside of me. I throw my head back into the bed and moan at the sweet contact. She continues to pump in and out of me in a slow rhythm. She curls her fingers and hits that wonderful sweet spot causing a tightening in my core. God, I'm so close already.

"Oh my god. I'm close," I manage to say between moans. She continues to ride my hand and I stick a third finger inside of her.

"Oh god, yes. Me too baby," she pants out. Our pace remains slow and steady. She has her eyes closed and I feel her walls tightening around my fingers. I feel my own walls tighten. Oh god.

"Look at me. Together," I say and she fights to open her eyes. We never break the eye contact and with a flick of my fingers, and a flick or her wrist, we are sent over the edge. We are coming undone at the same time. We're both screaming each other's names and she collapses on my chest. We both continue to ride out our orgasms and slowly remove our fingers. Our panting eventually calms down and she looks up at me.

"That was," she starts but doesn't finish her sentence.

"I know," I say before placing a kiss on her forehead. We continue to hold onto each other. My hands begin to wonder all over her body and I feel her smile against my chest. "Want to go again?" I ask hoping that she says yes.

"Oh, Calliope. I thought you'd never ask," she says before capturing my lips in a heated tongue-filled kiss. Her expert tongue makes it way down my body. Thank god for coffee, because I don't plan on getting any sleep tonight.

 **The next morning…**

The sound of someone banging on the door jolts me awake. Arizona and I spent hours love making. I look over at the clock. 7:30. Ugh, we've been asleep for maybe four hours. Who the hell is knocking this early? The banging continues and Arizona wakes up.

"What the hell is that noise?" she asks with a sleep-filled voice.

"I think someone's here," I say as I grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to slip into. I toss her a long sleeve shirt and boxer shorts. She slips them on over her naked body and grabs a pair of crutches. I follow her into the living room and she opens the door. Baloo runs into the apartment and jumps on the couch. Tim and Teddy walk into the apartment without saying a word. Please tell me that they did not come this early just to bring Baloo home. Tim and Teddy sit on the couch and I sit across from them in the loveseat. Baloo jumps onto my lap and I scratch his back. Arizona makes her way over continuing to stand on her crutches.

"Um, not that I don't love you both very much. But what the hell are you doing here so early?" Arizona asks trying to keep her eyes open. I look at a very pale faced Teddy. She opens her mouth to speak but rushes off to the bathroom. The wrenching sounds that are coming from the bathroom are mixed with the sound of her crying. The morning sickness is already kicking her ass, poor Teddy. Tim glances away from the bathroom door and looks up at Arizona.

"Connors called. They're sending us back to Afghanistan."

 **So, thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So everyone is loving the last chapter. I appreciate the lovely words and all of the amazing reviews. Few things, I picked for the Robbins family to be Army just because our family members have all been Army, so it's a little different. Drawing from personal experience on that. Also, someone asked why they wear their fatigues on Fridays? Well, after one of my uncles returned from overseas, they wore them every Friday when volunteering. So I thought that would be kinda cool to incorporate that into the story as well. Alright everyone, here's the next chapter. It's the longest one yet.**

 **Chapter 7**

" _Connors called. They're sending us back to Afghanistan."_

Tim's words echo throughout the room. Everything goes silent. All of the air in my chest has been knocked out. I feel the tears instantly fall down my face. I get it now, it wasn't the pregnancy that is making Teddy sick. This is. I look at Arizona. Her grip tightens on her crutches and her eyes darken with rage.

"Wait. WHAT?! THEY CAN'T JUST SEND US BACK!" she shouts. Her voice has a tone full of rage and terror. I see the tears falling down her cheeks. Tim stands and holds onto his sister's shoulders.

"They are sending two of us back. Connors said that they're in the process of sending all the troops home. Then it's completely over," he says as his voice breaks. I see the tears falling from Tim's eyes and it makes me cry harder. Haven't they been through enough?

"That's what they said the last time! An-, and Teddy can't go again, she's pregnant!" she says in a stern tone. Tim wraps his arms around Arizona and the twins succumb to their tears. The two begin to sob into each other's arms. Teddy makes her way back into the room and sits next to me. We quickly wrap our arms around each other and succumb to our own sobs. Minutes pass by without words. The only sound in the room consists of our sobs. Tim and Arizona sit down on the couch with tear stained faces. We all dry our eyes and Teddy is the first one to break the silence.

"Sis. Tim and I are going. You need to stay here," she says in small voice. Arizona's eyes widen and she quickly stands back up on her crutches. She begins pacing on her crutches rapidly. I remain silent. I can't formulate words right now. Honestly, I'm devastated.

"NO! You're not going back. Tim you're okay with this?" she asks looking at her brother. He looks up at his sister and slowly nods his head. This pisses Arizona off more, and she sends Teddy a death glare. "YOU ARE PREGNANT. YOU'RE NOT GOING OVER THERE! You're staying here and keeping my niece or nephew safe. Tim! You're an idiot for even letting her convince you that it would be a good idea for her to go. That's your goddamn child!" she says it as an order.

"I'm going. You can't tell me not to go," Teddy says as her voice breaks.

"YOU ALMOST DIED! I watched your heart break when Carly died. You have been my sister even before you married Tim. I know how much you want to start a family. You and I both know that you're lucky to even be pregnant again after the trauma of your injury. You're staying here," Arizona says in a shaky voice. Baby, no you can't. Don't you dare go back, before I can speak Arizona turns to her brother. "How long?"

"2-4 weeks. We um, we're going back to Camp Black Horse," he says and all of the color from Arizona's face has drained. I instantly know why, that's the place where the three Robbins almost lost their lives. I tighten my grip around Teddy. Please, don't go back.

"When do we leave?" Arizona asks without looking at me.

"Sis. You can't go back. I can't do that to you again," he says fighting back his tears. She shakes her head. She's not having it. She's made up her mind.

"If you go, I go. When do we leave?" she asks with a harsh tone.

"Monday. You sure that you want to do this?" Tim asks softly. That is two days from now, we have Billy's first test run with his new prosthesis that morning. Damn it, she's going to miss it.

"Then are we done? For good?" Arizona asks in a flat tone. I can't read her emotions right now.

"Yes, then we will be done for good. Nick's going with us," Tim says before walking over to wrap an arm around Teddy and me. I feel him squeeze us tightly. My tears continue to fall. Hearing that Billy's dad will also be gone on the biggest morning of his recovery breaks my heart. Right now I'm a mixture of terrified and angry. I know that I don't have a right to really be angry at Arizona for wanting to go, but this is a really shitty situation.

"Alright, I need to get dressed. Looks like we need to go talk to the chief," Arizona says before disappearing into her room. Teddy and I continue to cling to each other for support. Two to four weeks doesn't sound all that long, I tell patients that all the time for healing purposes, however, when your girlfriend will be stuck in a warzone that long, it's going to feel like forever. Arizona emerges from the bedroom wearing jeans and her army hoody with her hair up in a ponytail. Normally this is one of my favorite looks on my girlfriend, but the crushed look on her face only makes me want to cry. She walks over and plants a tender kiss on my lips. I hold onto her for as long as possible before she breaks the kiss. "We'll see you at the hospital. I love you," she says before exiting the apartment with Tim.

"Teddy, what the hell are we going to do?" I ask in a small voice. I make eye contact with her bloodshot eyes that are continuing to release tears.

"We're going to be supportive, loving, and pray like hell that they come home. Welcome to the life of an army wife," she says in a shaky voice before burying her face in her hands. She continues to cry and I rub her back. Last night was incredible. It was filled with love making, laughter, and happiness. Today, is a combination of anger and anxiousness because Arizona is leaving in two days. There's nothing that I can do except but to take Teddy's advice. I'm going to be loving and supportive of this incredible woman in my life, and I'm going to pray like there's no tomorrow.

 **Few hours later…**

I finished my rounds with patients over an hour ago. I'm currently hiding in my office. I don't really want to talk or see anyone. Mark is going to take me out for a drink later, because I definitely fucking need it. I briefly saw Arizona at lunch. Chief Webber was very concerned about the absence of the two department heads, however, he insured them that they both had nothing to worry about. When they return from their deployment, they will still have a job. Thank god, that's the last thing we need is for Arizona to move when she returns home. I know Arizona is upset, but she's refusing to talk about it right now. She keeps busying herself with work and organizing everything before she leaves. I know her Type-A personality, she had her entire month fixed within the first two hours of her being at the hospital. So I don't believe it for a second that she's too busy. I know she's afraid. Hell, I would be too. Terrified even. She has to return back to the place where she almost died. My heart is breaking for her because she finally stopped having nightmares. For the last four nights, not even so much as a cough in her sleep. I know that Tim said this trip was to remove the troops and would take no longer than a month, but I know that it's still going to be dangerous. I watch the news in the mornings while Arizona takes a shower, the reports of the attacks and the violence while the troops are being removed is always the topic of interest. However, that habit is going to disappear until Arizona and Tim return home. I'm already worrying about her and I know that she's only a few floors away from me. So the last thing I need is to watch the damn news. Ugh. I look at the clock. 3:45. I have a knee replacement in fifteen minutes. Crap. Guess my hiding time is over. I grab my scrub cap and tuck my hair into it. I look into the little mirror I have on the door of my little closet in my office, and continue to fix my eye make-up. I don't know why I felt the need to wear any, I haven't stopped crying all day. Whatever, it'll have to do. I throw my lab coat into the closet before shutting the door. I need this surgery to clear my head. I walk out of my office and make my way down to OR 1. I quickly scrub in and walk into the OR. I get gowned and gloved before starting my surgery. I have a nurse turn on my iPod and pop music fills the room. Muscles, bones, and music are the perfect thing to clear my head. I bob my head slightly as I work on my patient's knee. I glance up at the gallery expecting it to be empty, but I see a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at me. I can tell she has tears running down her face. Oh baby, please don't do that. That's going to make me cry. I wink at her, which results in a full dimpled smile. I smile under my mask and continue with my surgery. God, how the hell am I going to get through the next few weeks without seeing that beautiful smile?

 **After surgery…**

I finished scrubbing out and take off my scrub cap. I fix my hair into a ponytail. Mark, this is the best my hair is going to get after the day I've had. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone. I smile as I notice that I have a new text message from Arizona.

 _You look incredibly beautiful while you work. I really could use one of your amazing_ hugs right now _. I love being in your arms. Unfortunately, you're going to be reading this while I'm in surgery. Chinese tonight at my place? I love you. –A_

I smile as I read the text. I'm really don't know how I'm going to go without her for almost a month. I send her a quick reply, and text Mark before walking to my office. I need to work on some paperwork, but I decide against it. I'll need something to keep me busy while Arizona's away. I quickly change into a pair of jeans, black knee-high boots, dark purple blouse, and throw on my leather jacket as a finishing touch to my outfit. I turn off the lights in my office and make my way down to the lobby to meet Mark. I briefly filled him in on the whole situation, and I'm really happy that he wanted to go out for drinks. We haven't spent much time together recently. We both have been too busy with our adult relationships. Which is crazy to think that Mark is actually committed to one woman, but I'm extremely proud of him. He's happy, and that's all I could ever want for my best friend. I smile as I see Mark extend his arm out for me to take. I wrap my arm around his and we walk across the street to Joe's. We claim two barstools at the bar as our own and order a scotch on the rocks for Mark, and a red wine for me. Joe sets our drinks in front of us and I take a long drink of my wine. Well, maybe a little larger than I thought. Mark's eyes widen as I have already gulped over half of my glass down in one sip.

"Whoa, easy Torres. Wanna talk about it?" he says as he sets my wine on the bar. I fidget with the corner of my napkin before clearing my throat to speak.

"Well, Tim and Arizona are being sent back to Afghanistan," I say softly. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me close.

"For how long?" he asks before taking a swig of his own drink.

"They said it would be probably a month. They're being sent back to the place where the attack happened," I say with a slight quiver in my voice. He rubs his hand up and down my arm to comfort me.

"Damn. I'm sorry Cal. Look, it's going to be okay," he says nodding his head. Are you kidding me right now?

"How is this going to be okay? They're going back into a freaking warzone! They barely made it out last time! It's like the universe is making everything one great big twisted joke. Between the Gray Clarke lawsuit, the love of my life being sent back to Afghanistan with her twin brother, how the hell is this going to be okay?" I ask before downing the remaining liquid in my wine glass. I shake my head before looking at Mark. His eyes are filled with concern, sympathy, and love. He just wraps me up in a huge bear hug and I cling onto him for dear life. I'm so thankful to have him as a best friend, he's always the first person there when I need him.

"None of this is okay. It sucks like hell. But, Tim and Arizona are strong. Hell, I didn't know blondie had it in her to launch herself at someone at lunch. She's a fighter. You know that this has to be killing her too. I've seen the way she looks at you, she loves you. You two are happy. Look, I know the next few weeks are going to be filled with a lot of worried thoughts and sleepless nights. But I'll be there with you, every step of the way. I promise. Everything is going to be okay," he says before giving me another reassuring squeeze of my arm. I smile at him and kiss his cheek. Mark is such a softie, good job Lexi.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," I say to him before resting my head on his shoulder.

"You did it with me when I was upset about Addison and with Lexi. But hey, as your best friend, get the hell out of here and go be with Robbins. You should be getting as much sex in before she leaves as possible! Now go!" he says while looking at me like a crazy person. I smile and shake my head as he throws cash on the bar to cover our drinks. We walk across the street to the hospital's parking lot. Mark gives me one last hug and a wink before walking to his car. He always makes me feel better. I quickly hop into my Audi SUV and drive to Arizona's apartment. My heart pounds harder and faster the closer I get to her apartment. Ugh. Why does this all have to be happening?! I park and exhale loudly. Alright, this is it. I get out of the car and make my way into her apartment building. I stand outside of Arizona's apartment like I've done many times after work, however, I can't get myself to knock on the door. I've managed to control my tears for the last few hours, but I know when I see her that it will all come crashing down. I finally knock on the door, here goes nothing. I hear Baloo barking and Arizona opens the door. She is wearing a black pair of jeans, and a light blue blouse that displays her cleavage in a perfect way. I catch myself staring at her chest. My eyes follow the chain of her dog tags down between her perfect ample breasts, god, she has great boobs. My eyes make their way back to meet Arizona's gaze. She has a smirk on her face. I feel my cheeks redden and I smile at her. She's so beautiful.

"Hey Calliope. Like what you see?" she asks as she plants a small kiss on my lips. I walk inside the apartment and she closes the door behind us.

"Always. Now, where's my man Baloo?" I say with a small smile. The tension in the room is heavy, but as soon as Baloo hears his name, he jumps off the couch and tries running to me. However, the hardwood floors versus his paws quickly result in him sliding very ungracefully across the floor causing him to fall flat on his belly. He tries standing again but continues to fall. I admire his determination but at this point, it's like trying to watch me ice-skate. It's pitiful. I walk over to him and he lets out a satisfied grunt that I'm taking as a thank you, which causes Arizona and I to laugh. I continue to rub his head as Arizona places our food on the table. I walk up and sit in the chair next to her. We eat our food in silence, which is killing me because I really want to know what she's thinking. We finish our food, but honestly I don't know how I managed to eat anything. I've felt nauseous ever since this morning when Tim delivered the news. She puts our dishes into the sink and takes me by the hand. She leads me to the bedroom and we sit down facing each other on her bed. We stare at each other until finally Arizona breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this. You, you don't deserve this Calliope. If you want to run the other direction right now, I wouldn't blame you," she says with an emotion-filled voice. Wait, what?! Why is she thinking that I'm about to leave?

"Arizona, I'm not going anywhere. No, you don't deserve to go back. I'm going to be right here, waiting for you to come home. I promise," I say as I feel my own tears fall down my cheeks. She nods her head and stands up from the bed to walk over to her dresser. She opens a drawer and removes a black box. She walks over and returns to her spot on the bed. She stares at the small box in her hands. What is in there? It's not small enough to be a ring, god, which would be way to fast. Even for me. But I can't figure out what is in the box. Damn it, what is it?

"I called my dad earlier. I told him the news. I told him about my flashbacks and how I was slowly recovering from them. Then, I told him about you," she says looking at me. I nod my head to urge her to continue because I have no idea where she's going with this. "I told him that I was in love and finally happy. I told him that I didn't know how the hell I was going to go back and leave you behind. He told me a story about when he and my mom first got together. He said he was deployed randomly and my mom was beyond upset. Something you need to know about my dad, he believes in country the way that most people believe in religion. He's a colonel, and he raised Tim and me to be his good men in a storm. My dad took his second pair of dog tags and gave them to my mother instead of sending them to his family like many soldiers do," she says as she opens the box and hands me a pair of her dog tags. I run my thumb over the cool metal as she continues to speak. "Now, in that moment, my dad declared his love for my mother. I know that we've already said our love for each other. But I want you to have mine because I want to be as close to your heart as possible when I'm away. So you can have something of mine that means so much to me, just like my father did for my mother. You make me so incredibly happy Calliope and I'm so in love with you. You don't have to wear them or anything but I want you to have them," she says as she looks at me nervously. I feel my own tears continue to fall down my cheeks and I can't help but smile at the amazing woman in front of me. I slip the necklace over my head and feel the cold metal against my chest. I lean into Arizona and plant a tender kiss on her lips. When the kiss is broken, I see Arizona's dimples on full display.

"So, what did your mom do with them when he got back?" I ask quietly. Arizona raises her hands to my face to wipe my tears with her thumbs.

"Well, she still wears them. Every single day," she says nodding her head. I smile before kissing her lips. I can't help but to feel my heart swell at the sweet story that she has shared with me. Arizona continues to kiss me tenderly before we finally break the kiss to catch our breath.

"I love you," I say before attacking her lips in another heated kiss. I drag my tongue along her bottom lip and she instantly grants me access into her mouth. Our tongues due in a passionate rhythm until our amazing moment is interrupted by two pagers beeping loudly. I let out a grunt of frustration and go to check our pages. Ugh, seriously?! Arizona glances down at the page and scrunches up her nose in disgust. 911, all hands on deck.

"Damn it. Well, let's hurry and save some lives so we can come back and finish what we were about to start," Arizona says before kissing my lips. We grab our jackets and keys before rushing out the door. On the way to the hospital, I play with my new beloved necklace. I glance over at Arizona who sends me a small smile and she squeezes my hand. As she parks in the parking lot, we kiss each other on the lips before rushing into the ER trauma bay doors. We are split in various directions and I begin to evaluate the condition of a patient. I prepare for a long night in the OR but as I begin to scrub into surgery, I realize that my last night with Arizona is tomorrow. I shake my head to push my emotions aside, right now I need to focus on this surgery.

 **Our last day…**

Our pages turned into multiple surgeries, which resulted in multiple hours of being away from Arizona. When I finally finished my last surgery, Arizona was getting pulled into yet another OR. It was already almost nine o'clock in the morning. I tried waiting, but my exhaustion was winning this battle. I decide to take a nap in my favorite on-call room, which just happened to be the same room that Arizona and I shared a pizza before falling asleep in each other's arms for the first time. I smile at the memory as I kick off my shoes and lay down onto the small bed. I just get comfortable when I feel an arm wrap around my waist and a body pressed against my back. I instantly smile weakly knowing that my beautiful girlfriend has found me. Suddenly, I'm succumbing to my exhaustion. My final thoughts before I enter my dream state consist of really loving the feeling of falling asleep in her arms and thinking why does she have to go?

After a few hours of sleep, I open my eyes to realize that Arizona and I had shifted positions in our sleep. We started off spooning, but now I am laying on Arizona's chest and she is on her back with her left arm tucked behind her head, exposing the tattoo on her inner bicep. I slowly lift my head and trace the cursive lettering of her tattoo with my fingertips. She really is a good man in a storm, but I can't help but feel terrible that today is our last day together. I feel a tear slip down my cheek and I feel Arizona's lips kissing my tear away. I lay my forehead against hers and kiss her lips. God, I'm going to miss this.

"You know, I really love it when you trace my tattoo. C'mon. We've got to test out our new robo-leg with Billy at three," Arizona says in a tired voice. Wait, no. That's supposed to be tomorrow.

"He wasn't supposed to come in until tomorrow," I say pulling my head back to look at her face. I notice that tears are building in her eyes. Damn, I really hate seeing her like this.

"I made some calls. Since Nick is also leaving, I wanted to make sure that he can see little man walk before we leave," she says as a few tears slip down her face. I wipe her tears and kiss her temple. We sit up and she holds onto me. I wrap my arms around her. No words are said. I find myself rubbing soothing circles on her back while staring at the clock. I am begging for the clock to slow down, but it only feels like the time is speeding up. It is already after two. Wow, we slept for a good amount of time. Definitely longer than I expected. I continue to hold Arizona until she plants a kiss against my lips. "We should get ready, little man is going to test out the new leg we built."

"I'm nervous. I really hope that it works. I'm glad that you and Nick will get to see Billy try it out. I know that you didn't want to miss it and I'm glad you don't have to," I say in a soft voice.

"I know. I'm going to be missing a month of time here with you, him, Teddy's pregnancy, just everything. I'm not ready to go back," she says as she swings her lab coat on. I repeat her actions by putting on my own lab coat and I interlock our fingers.

"I know. But you're serving your country. Go be brave and then get your ass back home because Teddy will be crazy by the time you get back," I say causing us both to laugh. We walk out of the on-call room and grab a quick cup of coffee. We make our way up to the peds wing sipping our coffee. I'm not a huge fan of public affection, especially at work, but screw it, Arizona leaves tomorrow. I interlock her fingers with mine as we walk into her wing. She glances down at our interlocked hands and a full dimpled smile spreads across her face. We quickly approach Billy's room and as we walk into the room he squeals with joy. Arizona makes her way to give him a hug and I shake Heather and Nick's hands before high-fiving Billy.

"Auntie Z! I get to be a robot today?!" he says with excitement. I really hope this leg works for him.

"Yes you do," she says ruffling his hair. She stands next to Nick and Heather and they wrap their arms around her. I know that the news has to be hitting everyone incredibly hard. Throughout the entire recovery process we have all become extremely close. We've all molded together almost like one huge family. Billy starting calling me Auntie Callie, which makes my heart swell. I exit the room to grab our new prototype for Billy and return to the room.

"Alright, you ready to turn into the terminator?" I ask Billy. He quickly nods his head yes, as I begin showing him and his parents how to properly strap the prosthesis. I'm so glad that he wore shorts, this makes the process so much easier. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks down at his leg and looks up at me. "Well, what do you think big man?"

"It looks cool Auntie Callie!" he squeals. It really does look cool. Arizona and I used state of the art everything when designing the new prosthesis, he really does look part robot. I see him look at Arizona and tilt his head. "Auntie Z, my leg's cooler than yours," he says as a matter of fact. We all start to laugh and Arizona shakes her head as she stands in front of him.

"Well, it better be because I helped build it. Alright little robo-in-training, let's take a little walk okay?" she asks as she holds his hands. We help him off of the bed and he stands up. He's extremely wobbly. Which is perfectly normal, it's a new feeling to get readjusted to not having a limb. He attempts to walk and falls but we catch him. I can tell this brave little boy is trying with all of his might but he is getting incredibly flustered.

"I can't do it," he says with tears in his eyes. I get ready to speak but Arizona words silence me.

"You know I said that too. I was frustrated. I fell. A lot. But every time that happened, I got back up. I kept practicing. And now, I can even run. So you just need to stay positive and we can practice as much as you want. Then in no time, you'll be running circles around your dad and calling him a slow poke. It won't be easy, but we will get there. I promise. Us robots got to stick together," she says and the boy smiles. He nods his head and attempts to take a step. He takes three steps virtually without help and collapses into his father's arms. Nick has tears in his eyes and we're all praising Billy. The session continues this way for almost two hours. We go over last minute instructions about wearing the leg and our future follow up appointments. I'll be seeing Billy a lot within the next month. As the appointment ends, the three Evans hug me with all their might and do the same with Arizona.

After our appointment, Arizona was paged for a consult and I went to my office. I decided to work on some of the paperwork that has been piling up on my desk for the last week. That's the worst part about my promotion is the never ending paperwork. I quickly finish over half of the stack and I set my pen down. Alright, time to get Arizona and get out of here. I quickly change back into my street clothes and throw my scrubs into the laundry when I feel someone staring at me. I turn around and see Arizona.

"You know, watching is creepy," I say in a playful tone.

"Well, I happen to think that it's totally acceptable to be staring at my beautiful girlfriend," she says with a playful wink. I shake my head and we exit my office. We make our way down to her jeep and she drives us to her apartment. As soon as we arrive, she takes Baloo outside and I find it the perfect time to slip into something sexy. I rush into the bedroom and quickly rid myself of my street clothes and slip on a dark purple lacy corset top with a matching set of boy short panties. They are totally see-through, and I light some candles around her bedroom before hearing the front door open and close. I position myself on the bed, laying on my side, facing the door. "Callie? Where are you?" she asks with a confused tone of voice. Arizona uses the shorten version of my name very rarely, but I can't help but smile at making her wait because she is going to freak out when she sees me. I hear her walking around and her footsteps get closer to the room. Here we go. "Seriously, Calliope where the he-. Holy boobs. Um, wow. You're uh," she says practically drooling. I love the effect that I have on this woman. I smile seductively at her and she makes her way over to me. I pat the side of the bed in front of me. She slips off her jacket and tosses it to the floor before lying next to me. Her eyes continue to gaze up and down my body. Her eyes are a deep shade of navy blue, and I can feel the desire in her stare. I cup her face in my hand and pull her in for a slow but passionate kiss. Our kiss intensifies and I feel her hand wonder down the side of my body. I roll on my back and pull her on top of me. "You're so sexy Calliope."

"Like what you see?" I ask playfully as I take off her shirt. She leans down to capture my lips in another tongue filled kiss. She rolls her hips against my body and we moan simultaneously.

"Oh, I love this on you, but it's going to look even better on the floor," she says as she unties the corset top. She slowly removes my top exposing my breasts. Arizona immediately begins kneading and teasing my nipple with her mouth and hand. My body is already on fire. My head falls back into the pillow and I close my eyes as Arizona continues to assault my chest. Fuck, I could come undone like this. I sit up and remove her bra and flip her over on her back. I begin planting open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone. She moans at the contact and her hands grab my hips. I slowly begin grinding against Arizona's toned thigh and my hand travels down to her jeans. Too many clothes. I practically rip off her jeans and panties in one swift motion. Damn, that was smooth Torres. I slip off my panties and climb back on top of her. I begin planting kisses down her stomach and she stops me by pulling me up by the shoulders for our eyes to meet. I capture her lips in another passionate kiss and I slide my hand down to her wet folds. Fuck. She's so ready.

"You're so wet baby," I say in raspy voice. She bites her lower lip as I continue to coat my fingers in her wetness before bringing my fingers to her mouth. She sucks her juices off of my fingers and I moan at the act. Jesus, that was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen.

"You're only wearing my dog tags. That's fucking sexy Calliope," she says in a husky voice. I trail my hand back down to her core and begin slow circles around her clit. Her hips buck against my hand and her fingers dig into my back. I continue my slow pace and her moans are filling the room. I feel her hand drag down my stomach and she begins mirroring my movements on my clit. So good, but I need more.

"Oh, god. Arizona, I need more," I say panting. She pulls me by neck into a kiss and as she breaks the kiss, she enters me with two fingers. Oh, fuck yes. I quickly return the favor and fill her completely with two fingers. Our pace is slow and steady. Our hips are bucking into each one of our deep but sensual thrusts. Arizona begins curling her fingers inside of me with each thrust and I feel my stomach begin to tighten. I'm so close. I curl and slightly flutter my fingers inside of her and I feel her walls tighten.

"Fuck! I'm so close! Don't stop!" Arizona screams as I continue to fill her. Her thumb begins swiping over my clit in a fast pace.

"Oh god. Arizona! I'm so close baby!" I pant out. Our pace intensifies and we make eye contact. The eye contact sends us both barreling over the edge and we continue to ride out our orgasms until I collapse on top of her. We are both panting heavily and I feel Arizona wrap her arms around me tightly. Tears instantly fall down my cheeks and I feel her tears fall on my forehead. I move my head to the pillow and gaze into her eyes. We continue to hold each other and cry. She whispers 'I got you' and 'I'll be back before you know it' into my ear. We continue to hold onto each other before I feel my eyes become heavy with exhaustion. Arizona wipes my tears away with her thumbs.

"I love you so much Calliope," she whispers.

"I love you too," I say before slipping into a deep sleep, knowing that this will be the last night that I'm in Arizona's arms for the next month.

 **The day we've all been dreading…**

I wake up bright and early to go with Teddy, to drop Arizona and Tim off at the airport. Teddy and I are choking back our tears for the sake of Arizona and Tim, but we totally lose it as we enter the airport. The Robbins twins are wearing their army fatigues and their backpacks. I can't help but notice that Teddy is wearing a set of dog tags. Out of the three army surgeons, she is the only one that never wears them on a regular basis. Internally, I smile knowing that Tim gave her his dog tags to wear while he is away just like Arizona did for me. I can't help but cry harder at the amount of love that is present between the four of us. Arizona decided to wear her prosthesis that is built for running. Part of me is extremely worried for them, but the other part of me knows that Arizona will stop at nothing to make sure that Tim and herself return home safely. Teddy and Tim are engulfed in a loving embrace that consists of muffled cries and loving words. I turn to Arizona to see tears falling down her eyes before I wrap my arms tightly around her neck.

"You stay safe. I don't know what I would do if anything we-," I begin to say before she cuts me off.

"No. Don't say things like that. I'm going to follow your voice, and you are going to bring me home. I love you Calliope," she says with a shaky voice. I capture her lips in a passionate kiss before I hear their flight number called on the airport intercom system.

"I love you. Stay safe," I whisper into her ear. I kiss her one last time before hugging Tim. Arizona hugs and kisses Teddy on the cheek before they turn around to walk toward their flight. Teddy grabs my hand and we interlock our fingers together as we watch them disappear further into the airport. We drive ourselves back to Arizona's apartment and we enter to find two notes laying on the coffee table. One is addressed 'Calliope' and the other is addressed 'Theodora'. I open the letter and smile as I see Arizona's handwriting covering the page.

 _Calliope,_

 _Today is the day that I wish you never had to go through. To be honest, I don't really know what to say besides the fact that I've never felt this strongly about anyone in my entire life. When I took the position at the hospital, I never knew that you would steal my heart but I'm so glad you did. I knew that when I looked into your eyes the first time, that I was going to fall so in love with you. You've seen me at my worst, but you bring out my best. Now, inside this envelope is a key to my apartment. Honestly, I consider this to be our apartment anyway. The kitchen is essentially yours, and you already own half of the dresser. Most importantly, Baloo loves you just about as much as I do. I didn't intend on asking you this way, but would you like to move in with me? I know that we've only been together for a few months, but being overseas has made me realize that I don't ever want to take any of my time with you for granted because you never know when it could all come to an end. I love falling asleep in your arms just about as much as I love waking up in them. You make me so incredibly happy Calliope. Whenever you miss me, just remember, you have my heart around your neck. I don't know when I'll be able to Skype or write you, but just know that you're always on my mind and in my heart. I love you so much, and I cannot wait to see you again. Your voice will bring me home._

 _-Arizona_

 _P.S. Make sure my department doesn't go to shit while I'm gone and take care of Teddy._

I finish reading the letter and I smile as tears flow down my cheeks. I grab the key out of the envelope and hold it tightly in my hand. Yes, Arizona. I'll move in with you. I glance over at Teddy and she is smiling at her own letter. We wrap our arms around each other and squeeze each other tightly. The loves of our lives officially left today, and now the countdown officially begins until Tim and Arizona return home. One day down, twenty-nine days to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Loving the reviews and support that y'all keep giving me! It really means a lot! Well, alright, let's dive back into the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 8**

It's been over a week since Arizona returned overseas. To say that I'm a little worried, is a total understatement. Teddy and I have been staying together in Arizona's, or I guess I should say, Arizona and I's, apartment until they return home. Which, I really don't mind. It's nice to have someone to keep me company other than Baloo. Not saying that he is a bad companion, but he lays in the floor staring at the door. Waiting for Arizona to come home. I can tell that Teddy desperately needs the company too. I woke up to the sound of her crying the night they left. Ever since that night, we've slept in the same bed. I really can't stand the thought of something happening to Arizona or Tim. We haven't heard from them since last Monday. Ugh, baby, please be safe. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I really need a distraction. Unfortunately, the distraction I wanted wasn't really a pleasant one at all. After Tim and Arizona left, I have been required to take part in the long meetings about the Gary Clarke case. Reliving the case is heartbreaking not only for Derek, Lexi, and myself, but mostly for Mr. Clarke. The final decision regarding his case will be announced sometime next week. I'm beyond stressed out. I know that I've done nothing wrong as a surgeon, but my emotions are getting the best of me. I rub my temples with my fingers before standing up from my office chair. I just want to hear from Arizona, make sure she's safe. This worrying along with the stress of the lawsuit is breaking my emotions. All I do is cry. Mark has been amazing by checking on me every day, but he knows that I'm a wreck. I glance at the clock on the wall, damn, it's already eight. Thank god, I can finally go home. I change out of my scrubs and into my street clothes before sneaking out of the hospital for the night. I drive home and enter the apartment to see Teddy and Baloo cuddled together on the couch watching a rerun of Friends. I set my keys on the counter and sit on the other end of the couch.

"Hey. How was your day?" Teddy asks as she looks at me. I can't help but feel terrible for her. Her pregnancy has not been a walk in the park. She's having the worst morning sickness, and I know she's barely getting any sleep at night due to the large dark circles under her eyes. The stress of not knowing anything about Tim and Arizona is playing a huge factor. I can relate, I haven't slept much since she left either.

"It went. I'm ready for the lawsuit to be over. Any word yet?" I ask as I lean over to scratch Baloo's belly. She grabs her laptop and flips it open. She quickly opens up her email. She scans through multiple emails and slams the laptop shut. Damn. Her eyes fill with tears and I hug her tightly. I feel my own tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I don't know how long Teddy and I just sit there, but a knocking sound on the door causes us to snap our attention away from the disappointment of not receiving an email. Who the hell is here?

"You expecting someone?" Teddy asks before rubbing her eyes. I shake my head no and she goes to answer the door. I hear muffled voices and Teddy side steps the door to let the mysterious stranger enter the apartment. I look up to see none other than Addison Montgomery. I stand up and practically sprint to her. I engulf her in a large hug. I pull back and look at her in confusion. What the hell is she doing here? Not that I'm complaining, but Addison and I don't really talk that regularly since she moved to LA. I know for a fact that I haven't talked to her about my current relationship with Arizona.

"Addison, this is Teddy. Teddy, this is my best friend Addison," I say as the two shake hands after being officially introduced. "Addie, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Mark called me and told me that you needed me. So I came. Now, we have a lot to catch up on," she says as she pulls me toward the couch. Teddy grabs everyone a water from the refrigerator and sits on the other side of me. Oh boy, here goes nothing. I begin telling Addison everything, and I mean everything. I tell her about how this amazing army surgeon walked into my life almost three months ago and how she stole my heart. I continue to tell her about Tim and Teddy and about the new projects I'm working on and how they're showing incredible results. I finish up my long rant by telling her about the lawsuit and Arizona being sent back to Afghanistan. After I've finished, I know that my breathing is heavy and Addison's eyes are wide. Yeah, that was a lot to discuss within the first hour or so that she's been here. Well, I don't feel bad for it. She wanted to know, and that'll teach her to pick up the phone once in a while. She takes my hand in hers and gives me a comforting squeeze.

"So yeah. That's what's going on," I say before leaning into the couch cushion. Addie shakes her head and sips on her water.

"So, Mark wasn't lying when he told me that you were crazy about this woman. Well, I'm happy for you and I'm sorry that Arizona and Tim were sent back. I'm staying for as long as you need me to. That goes for you too Teddy," she says with a small smile. Teddy sends her a small smile as a silent thank you, and the three of us continue to talk until a pinging noise comes from Teddy's laptop. She quickly reaches for it and opens it. A smile instantly takes over her entire face and I instantly know who it's from. Teddy begins reading the email aloud.

"Tim and Arizona are going to try to Skype or email us next week. Tim says that they're moving locations frequently and limiting internet usage so their unit can't be traced. Which is normal, so Callie, don't panic. That part was from me, not them," she says with a wink. I raise my eyebrow at her and she quickly continues to read the email. "Arizona wants you to know that she loves and misses you very much. Tim said that they're doing well, for the most part. They can't wait to come home to the two most beautiful girls in the world and that they will email us when they can talk more," Teddy says as her cheeks fill with blush. I can't stop the smile that consumes my face. They're both alive, that's all that matters. Goodness, I really need Arizona to come home. We continue to share old memories until late hours of the night. I help Addison to the guest room and Teddy is already getting ready for bed in Arizona's room. I can't help but feel a sense of hope. My best friend is here, Arizona is alive. What else could possibly happen?

 **Meanwhile in Afghanistan…**

Tim and I sent an email to Teddy to let them know that we're alive and well. Well, alive at least. Many people forget that army surgeons are still soldiers. We have to complete basic training just like any other soldier. We know how to fight and how to shoot, but that doesn't mean we necessarily want to use these skills. This deployment is a little different from the last four years that Tim and I have completed over here. We are constantly moving and doing sweeps in the field throughout the day. Sweeps are our least favorite activity. We follow behind the main line and search the rubble and chaos for any signs of living soldiers. This trip is incredibly terrifying. Tim and I are actively caring our military assault rifles and have to be prepared to participate in gunfire if needed. I really want to go home. Tim and I spent our first day just staring at the building that ultimately saved our lives but yet is the home of an extremely painful memory. We didn't have to say anything, but looking at the building instantly took us back to the image of the three of us fighting to stay alive. I remember the sorrow, the pain, and the determination to make it back home that day. Honestly, I'm even more determined to make it home this time. Today has been absolute hell. We've lost over a dozen soldiers today, and I can't stand to lose anymore. We've never had this much active explosions or gunfire before, normally it is further away. Tim and I have our hands in a young soldier's chest when Nick runs into our tent.

"Robbins, we've got to go! They're coming! Strap up! Let's move!" he shouts over the chaos. Tim and I exchange looks and try to resuscitate the young soldier. Damn it, come on. Come on. Fuck. Time of death, 13:16. As the gunfire continues to get closer, we remove our hands from our deceased patient. My chest tightens with guilt, he was too young, too damn young. We throw our gloves off and hear the evacuation alarm sound. Shit, it's go time. Tim and I grab our jackets, helmets, packs, and guns before running behind Nick. We take cover behind a wall that somehow is still standing after this building that's clearly been blown up repeatedly. Tim and I have been fortunate enough to never fire our weapons during our deployment but I have a sickening feeling that is about to change. The gunfire is close, too close. The sound of bullets dance across the sand right in front of us. Shit. I can feel the sweat running down my face and the sand kicking up against my boot. Tim and I look at each other and head-butt our helmets together, our little act of good luck, before falling into formation behind Nick.

A line of soldiers from our unit charge forward while firing their weapons as Nick leads the way. A few of our soldiers are hit but continue to charge forward. The second line of our unit follows behind. Tim and I hang back attempting to survey how many of our soldiers, or who we consider to be our brothers, are hit. The gunfire and shouting continues until a grenade is thrown in our direction. Everyone scatters as quickly as we can. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I jump behind a small wall of what used to be a building, I think, as the explosion occurs. So glad I wore the right prosthesis. The ringing in my ears is overwhelming and I look around, where's Tim? I pull myself back up from the warm sand and look around the wall. I move forward slightly with my gun held in both hands across my chest. Just remember your training Arizona. I scan the area and see blood, body parts, and the smell of burning flesh is heavy in the air. I shake my head and continue to look for my brother. Come on bub, where are you? The ringing in my ears begins to slowly fade and I can hear Nick shouting orders. I begin to move forward to the debris pile that Nick is currently using as a bunker, and as I move I see one of our own injured but alive. Jordan Cooper, the redheaded farm boy from southern Mississippi. I run over to him and swing my gun around to hang on my back as I begin to look at his injuries. Two gunshot wounds to the right shoulder, one to the thigh. I need to get us covered so I can stop the bleeding.

"Coop! Hey, I'm going to get you somewhere safe okay?" I shout over the gunfire. He weakly nods at me. He's one of the few soldiers that Tim and I have been stationed with all four years. He's like a weird little brother that constantly hits on me. He's adorable, funny, and I consider the men that I serve with to be my brothers. I wrap his arm around my shoulders and attempt to pull him up. He weakly tries to stand and I drag him over behind a car. This will have to work. I take some gauze out of my back and begin to pack the wounds. I'll have to admit, not my best work, but it'll work until we can get out of this gun fight.

"Zo. Two gunners on your eleven. You need to take them out," Cooper says in a thick southern accent. As he attempts to look around, he winces in pain. I look at him with wide eyes and shake my head. I can't do this. I can't. "You can do this. Tim is working on Ricky behind us. If they move, he's dead, and then we're dead. You can do this," he says. I nod my head and pull my gun up to my chest before releasing a deep breath. I raise my gun slightly over the hood of the car and pull the trigger before ducking back behind the car for cover. I hear and see the returned gunfire scattering around us. The sounds of bullets hitting the sand and ricocheting off the car cause me to duck a little lower. Damn it, I missed. Cooper gives me a reassuring nod before I lean up and shoot back at the gunman. This time I don't miss, and both men fall down to the ground. I grab Cooper and move him to rejoin our unit. I run back and help Tim carry Ricky to join the group. Nick takes three men with him and does a final sweep of the area before giving us the all clear. Our unit moves as quickly as possible and we regroup with another unit. We take our wounded into their camp and immediately start surgery. Tim and I work tirelessly on the two young soldiers.

Cooper and Ricky survive their surgeries, barely. Thank god. As annoying as these two men can be sometimes, I love them. They're incredibly brave. I would die for any one of these men. My nerves of this afternoon are finally starting to hit me. My hands begin to tremor and tears fall down my face. I sit on a cot with my face buried in my hands before I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders. I cling onto Tim and continue to cry into his chest. I can feel him shaking, I could have lost him today. I shot two people today. I am supposed to be saving lives, not ending them. Goddamn it, I want to go home.

"Thank you for having my back today," Tim says in a small voice. I squeeze him tightly.

"Always bub. You would do the same for me," I say in almost a whisper. We sit in silence. We don't need to say anything because we both are feeling the exact same. We want to go home to the women we love, and forget this fucking place. As we continue to cling to each other, the sound of gunfire in the distance fills our eardrums. We stare at each other and with a nod of our head, begin getting ready to evacuate. We suit up quickly and Tim head-butts my helmet. Our good luck charm, so I don't mind that he continues to do it. As long as it works, I don't care.

"We can do this. Let's get this over with so we can go home," Tim says as we walk out of the tent. The gunfire and explosions continue to approach us. We begin moving the injured and continue to move to a safer area. The gunfire and explosions are completely surrounding us within minutes. Before I know it, Tim and I are being pushed, and then our bodies go flying in the air. As I land a few feet away with my face down in the sand, I reach for Tim. In the back of my mind, I hear Calliope's sweet voice. Her voice drowns out the sounds of war. Bring me home Calliope, please bring me home, but then everything suddenly fades to black.

 **She's been gone for three weeks…**

Arizona has been gone for three weeks. I'm going crazy. I miss her so incredibly much. However, Addison's surprise visit really helped my spirits. It was amazing to finally get to spend some time with her. However, she had to rush back to LA for a high profile case only three days into her visit. I totally understand, but I was disappointed to see her go. We promised each other to keep in better touch. Having her here was amazing, and I really wish she could be here to meet Arizona. I know one day that they will, but I just have to be patient. Teddy and I have only received two emails from Tim and Arizona while they've been away. One of the emails was explaining how Skype would be completely out of the question due to the area that they are located. I can speak for Teddy when I say that our nerves are completely shot at this point. Teddy tried calling in a favor to try to find out any information, but there was no luck. So, we have no choice but to continue to wait. Positive happy thoughts. My girlfriend is alive. Tim is alive. Yeah, I need to keep repeating that instead of thinking negatively. But it's hard being positive when we have no idea what's going on. Ugh. Just bring them home. I can't cry anymore and Teddy is already getting too hormonal with her pregnancy. Teddy and I decided to dive into as much work as we can mentally and physically withstand until we hear anything. The lawsuit that Gary Clarke filed was officially dismissed. There was no evidence that suggested that Derek, Lexi or myself did anything ethically wrong in the case regarding his wife and daughter. The investigators were very sympathetic, however, Gary Clarke stormed out like a mad man last week. I can't blame him for being upset, however, we did everything we could do for his family. I can't help but feel remorse for his loss. Lately, I've been focusing all my attention on my research and working with Billy at least once a week. He's doing extremely well. Arizona and Nick will be very excited to see the results when they get home.

I walk down the hall of the hospital toward the surgery board. I have a blocked amount of time beginning at one in order to work on another fitting for Billy's prosthesis. I have been continuing to collect measurements in order to be prepared for his growth spurts. I just want to stay prepared. Kids grow like weeds, so I would rather be prepared than not at all. But right now, I have a fracture repair on a teenager to get to. I grab my scrub cap and tight it tightly on my head. Ugh, the patient and his friends decided to run over their hands with the tire of a car. Somehow, they convinced themselves that sounded like a fun idea. Idiots like this keep me busy, but seriously, it drives me crazy. I honestly don't understand how some people come up with these ridiculous ideas. I begin scrubbing in and walk into the OR. I get gloved and gowned before starting the surgery. I've developed a habit of glancing up at the gallery hoping to see Arizona looking down at me, but every time I look to the gallery, I get my hopes up. I shake my head in order to clear my thoughts. Right now, I need to focus on the patient. Time to give this idiot a new hand.

The surgery went extremely well. I'm expecting him to make a full recovery, but it's not going to be easy. I had to rebuild a majority of his hand. He's going to have a lot of physical therapy. Hopefully he learns that letting your friend run your hand over with a car isn't a good idea. When I finish scrubbing out from my surgery, I realize that it's almost one. Crap, I need to hurry if I want to make my appointment with Billy. I take off my scrub cap and toss my lab coat back on before stepping into the elevator. I quickly hop off of the elevator and walk down to the peds wing. I walk quickly and make my way to the nurse's station to grab Billy's chart. That's when every nurse and doctor's pagers begin beeping simultaneously. Followed by a phone call coming from the desk. I glance down at my pager in disbelief. This can't be happening. Seriously? I look at the nurse behind the desk with confusion.

"Nicole, this has to be a drill right?" I ask skeptically. I really don't have time for a drill today. After my appointment with Billy, I have two back-to-back surgeries.

"There's a shooter in the hospital," Nicole says nervously. All of the color has drained from her face and everyone goes silent. A shooter? Here? Why? What could they possibly want?

"Alright, what we need to do is seal the floor. No one comes through the double doors. We're going to have to move all of the kids to the playroom because it's totally under staffed up here. But having all of the kids in the playroom can allow all of us to stay in one room, and stay together. If you have a phone silence it immediately. Keep it handy. Don't alarm the parents, just let them think it's a drill and whatever you do, stay safe," I say before all of us separate and begin moving kids to the playroom. The nurses shut the double doors to the wing. I can't help but feel a cool shiver down my spine. What the hell is happening?

 **Meanwhile…**

Tim and I landed at the airport and decided to take a cab to the hospital. We were finally sent home after our unit was repeatedly attacked. Tim and I, once again, got very lucky. As we were evacuating, a grenade was thrown and Nick sacrificed his life for ours. He jumped on top of the bomb and shielded the blast from killing our entire unit. I honestly don't know how I'm going to break the news to Heather and Billy. Tim ended up suffering a separating his left shoulder, a concussion, and some minor cuts. I had cuts, bruises, fractured ribs and a concussion. I have cuts down my left cheek, I look like I someone took a cheese grater to the side of my cheek. Nick saved our lives, and I'm forever grateful for that. We attempted to call Teddy and Callie at the airport, however, it went straight to voicemail. They're probably in surgery. As the cab approaches the hospital, we notice that there are multiple police vehicles surrounding the entrance of the building. What the hell is going on? Tim and I hop out of the cab, and we toss cash at the driver before rushing over to the scene wearing our army fatigues. As we rush up to the seen a policeman stops us.

"You can't go inside sir. Not until the building is clear," he says in a stern tone of voice.

"We work here! My pregnant wife is in that building!" Tim shouts at the policeman. We've had a rough few days or weeks if you want to get technical. We lost one of our best friends. Normally, I wouldn't be supportive of Tim lashing out at police, but I totally agree with him. The policeman doesn't say anything to Tim, so I try a different approach.

"Sir, what's going on?" I ask politely. I can tell that Tim is getting more and more agitated at the officer. I don't blame him. I am too. Answer faster.

"There is an active shooter inside the hospital. We have confirmation that there are multiple injuries and fatalities," he says and I instantly feel sick. Calliope and Teddy. We have to get in there. Without any words, I look at Tim before nodding at him. We begin running around the block and enter from the basement tunnel of the hospital. We run until we reach the stairwell. We climb the stairs until we reach the lobby. Tim opens the door slowly and peers around before ducking his head back into the stairwell.

"Three dead. Didn't see the shooter. Any idea where Teds or Callie are?" Tim says softly. Right now I'm thankful for our army training.

"Um, I'm not sure. But we need to find them. You go check the ORs and I'm going to start in my wing and work my way down," I say in a shaky voice. The gunfire is different overseas. There is a clear enemy in a warzone, but now, I'm not sure who the target or the enemy is. Tim shakes his head at me before answering.

"We're not splitting up," he says sternly. Ugh, we don't have time for this.

"Tim, we have to. You need to protect Teddy and I have to go find Calliope. Keep your phone on silent. Text me as soon as you find her. I'll do the same when I find Calliope. Stay safe," I say before he head-butts my forehead lightly and enters the lobby quietly. Alright Arizona, let's do this. I begin climbing the stairs quietly up to my floor. The silence in the hospital is almost terrifying. I hear two gunshots and I freeze. I'm one flight of stairs away from my wing. I slowly continue the short climb and open the door softly. Stay calm. I step through and slowly shut the door behind me. I glance down the deserted hall leading up to the double doors. I walk toward the doors and quickly open and close them softly as I step into my wing. I hear children crying and muffled whispers before walking toward the playroom. I glance in to see the terrified looks on the sick tiny humans. The same kind of terrified looks of the tiny humans that I have nightmares about. My eyes scan the room and I see Billy sitting next to Heather and Calliope. Oh, thank god. She's safe. I pull out my phone to send Tim a text.

 _Peds playroom. Calliope is safe. –A_

Tim quickly replies.

 _Teddy is operating on Derek. Shot in the chest. Stay safe._

What? Derek was shot in the chest?! What the hell is going on? I hear footsteps coming toward the double doors and I slip into the playroom quietly. The kids begin to cheer and welcome me home but I hear the double doors slam shut. Shit. I begin shushing the kids as I make my way toward Calliope. Our eyes meet and I'm overwhelmed with emotion. She's so beautiful. Tears fall down her cheeks and I interlock our fingers. Before I can say anything to her, the playroom door swings open. The tiny humans scream and the room gets deadly quiet. A middle-aged man walks through the door holding a gun directly at Calliope.

"Dr. Torres, I've been looking for you," the gunman says in soft tone. The tone in his voice makes my skin crawl. His eyes are so dark that they almost appear black. He has a small smirk on his face. Keep your cool Robbins. I pull Calliope's hand closer to me to position myself between her and the gun. He tilts his head and continues to stare at Callie. "You took killed my little girl!" he shouts. The room is filled with muffled cries from nurses, parents, and the tiny humans. My blood is boiling, he will not do this in front of my patients and my godson. Before Callie can formulate words, I step fully in front of her. I want her completely shielded from the gun. Then it hits me. The lawsuit. The man before me is Gary Clarke. He takes two steps forward. He cocks the gun and places it directly against my forehead.

"Dr. Torres, if you don't come with me. I'll kill her."

 **So thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know many of you are begging for me to produce this chapter as quickly as possible. I have been working my tail off for each and every one of you! As always, I love the feedback. Y'all are really too sweet. This chapter was very hard for me to write for a particular reason. I've incorporated some personal aspects into the chapter that caused me to tear up, a certain part of this chapter hits very close to home to me. So, be prepared. Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 9**

" _Dr. Torres, if you don't come with me. I'll kill her."_

Gary Clarke's words hang in the air as I feel my entire body shake with fear. The woman I love just returned from Afghanistan and now she has a gun pressed against her forehead. This can't be happening. This is not how I wanted to welcome her home. I keep hoping that I will wake up from a horrible nightmare. However, I'm not asleep. This is a living nightmare, and I'm beyond terrified. Gary Clarke continues to look at me with disgust. I can't let anything happen to her or these kids. I just can't. I try to open my mouth to speak but no words fall from my lips. He furrows his brows and raises the gun above his head. He fires the gun once into the ceiling. I feel myself jump out of my skin before he raises the gun back to Arizona's head. The room is filled with crying children, parents, and coworkers. But hearing Billy cry is beginning to break my heart. I can see the side of Arizona's face. Her eyebrows are knitted together with her lips in a tight seal. I've never seen her with such a cold expression. Her breathing is calm, and I can tell the gunshot didn't have any effect on her. She just returned from a warzone, and now a grieving madman is holding a gun to her head because of me. I can't do this to her, I need to keep everyone safe.

"That was a warning. Now, Dr. Torres. Please, come with me," he says in an icy tone. I begin to move when Arizona taps my hand against her leg. I think she's trying to tell me something but I can't figure it out. She repeats the action as I step next to her.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Arizona says through clenched teeth with a harsh tone in her voice. Her breathing is heavy and he smirks. I can see her eyes darken and rage consumes her body.

"Or what? What are you going to do? You're not even a real soldier, just because you have the uniform doesn't mean anything. Now, I only have two bullets left. Dr. Torres, don't make me waste on her," Gary says in an icy tone which causes chills to run down my back. I see Arizona's fist tighten, and her eyes are rapidly surveying the man in front of her. I slowly nod my head and hold my hands up in surrender.

"Alright, Mr. Clarke. I'll go with you. Let's go out to the hallway. The kids don't need to see any more of this," I say as he moves the gun from Arizona's head to mine. I feel the cool metal of the gun against my temple and I feel my body shake.

He pushes me toward the door and out into the hallway. He gives me another hard shove, which causes me to fall to the floor. I feel my head hit the side of the wall on my way down. Fuck, that hurt. I shake my head and look at Mr. Clarke. His hand that's holding the gun begins to shake and I look at the older man in front of me. I notice blood running down his thigh, he's been shot. That's what Arizona was trying to tell me as I left the playroom. What the hell am I going to do? I know that I am not going to kick the maniac's leg. He is holding a damn gun. But that does let me know that help has to be on the way. He kicks me hard in the side of my torso and I can feel a stinging sensation consume my rib cage. Jesus, that hurts. I begin gasping for air. After the kick, I hear him wincing in pain from putting pressure on his injured leg. His breathing is rapid and he continues to hold his blood covered thigh.

"You killed my daughter! You stupid bitch!" he shouts before continuing to kick me. My body curls into the fetal position and I feel tears fall from my face. Ugh, I am trying to control my breathing but I can't seem to catch my breath. He takes a step back from me and points the gun at my head. His face lights up with a satisfied smile before he continues to speak. "Now, I think that I've taken care of Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey. That only leaves you. Any last words?" Oh god. Did he kill Derek and Lexi? Did they get injured?

Before I can open my mouth to say anything, the playroom door flies open and Arizona spear tackles Gary Clarke to the ground. The gun drops to the floor and slides a few feet from them. Arizona throws a punch that connects directly on his left jaw. He counters by punching her in the left eye. Arizona quickly thrusts her knee into his injured leg causing him to grab his injured limb and yell out in pain. Arizona quickly crawls over to the gun and stands to her feet. I scoot back from the action as I look at her disable the handgun into several pieces within seconds. That's definitely a skill I didn't know she had. She tosses the pieces of the gun behind her and stares at Gray Clarke on the ground. She looks pissed, but her eyes immediately soften as she looks at me. I can tell she's trying to check on me and I give her a nod to let her know that I'm fine, but really I think he cracked some of my ribs. It hurts like a bitch. He slowly makes his way back to his feet and pulls out a large knife from under his jacket. Arizona's face hardens again as she stares at him. She holds up her hand and motions to him with her fingers to 'bring it', and results in him laughing.

"Alright, Dr. Torres. Our moment will have to wait after I take care of this. Let's see what you got _soldier_ ," he says as he emphasizes the last word. Arizona hasn't told me much about her military experiences other than the medical cases, but he makes my stomach twist in knots. I can't help but feel totally useless at this point. Arizona looks focused and he lunges at her with the knife. Arizona ducks the first bladed swing and as she regains her balance he lunges again. She sidesteps his lunge and brings her knee to his chest connecting with his stomach. He bends over in pain and falls to the ground. He pulls her prosthesis hard which causes her to fall down to the ground. I stand up on my feet and hold my hand to the right side of my ribs. I walk closer to the wrestling match until he pushes the knife closer to her throat. She's fighting to push the blade from her neck. I can't stand here and do nothing. Ignoring the pain in ribs, I run over and grab him by the shoulders. I use all the strength in my body to throw him off of her. The knife slides across the floor and I run over to pick it up. As I pick it up, the knife has blood covering part of the blade. I look over at Arizona.

She is holding the right side of her neck. Oh my god. I hear the double doors burst open as the policemen point their guns as they surround Gary Clarke. I rush over to Arizona and notice a small cut on the side of her neck. I apply pressure and she begins to sit up. She grabs my hand and removes it from her neck. Oh thank god, she has a small cut that will only require a few butterfly stitches to close it up. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly before sobbing uncontrollably. My body is shaking and I feel her arms wrap around me in a tight grip. I don't care if her tight grip is hurting my ribs, it just feels so good to be back in her arms. I continue to cry and she whispers 'you're safe' and 'I'll never let anything happen to you' repeatedly in my ear. I pull back to look at her. She has tears streaming down her face and I capture her lips in a passionate kiss. We break the kiss and we help each other stand up. The policemen cuff and escort Mr. Clarke out of the peds wing. Thank god, it's over. I continue to hold onto her and I wince as her grip tightens around me.

"I think he cracked some ribs," I say as she lifts up my scrub top to reveal a large spot covering my torso that is already turning into a deep purple bruise. Arizona slides her hand against my ribs and I know she's being as gentle as possible, but damn it hurts. She pulls my top down and presses our foreheads together. Her tears continuing to fall down her cheeks.

"You have three broken ribs. I'm so sorry. I should've never let you walk out of that room," she says as she cries. I wipe her tears and look into her eyes. I had to keep you safe.

"Hey, no. You were my good man in a storm. You saved me, I'm fine Arizona. I'm safe," I say in a loving tone. She shakes her head before wiping her eyes.

"You pulled him off before he could do anything. Calliope, you saved me. You always save me. Thank you," she says in a tone of voice that's filled with love. I walk over and grab a few butterfly sutures and begin cleaning up her neck. I place two sutures on the cut and she kisses my cheek softly. We continue to hold each other until a police officer walks over to us.

"Excuse me ladies, but do you mind if we get your statements about what happened?" the police officer says. We both nod and walk over to tell our side of the story. I never let go of Arizona's hand as we retell our versions of the incident. When we finish with the police officers, we begin moving all of the critical patients downstairs so they can be transferred to Seattle Presbyterian. Arizona and I finish reuniting children with their parents and I pull her in for a hug. She holds onto me before breaking the embrace.

"I need to find Teds and Tim. Make sure they're okay. Want to come with me?" she asks in a shaky voice. I nod my head and place my hand on her lower back and she flinches in pain. She grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers as she leads us toward the hospital parking lot. Why is she flinching? Is she hurt? Did something happen? We scan the crowd and see Teddy holding onto Tim. I can't help but notice that Tim's left arm is hanging in a sling. Did he get shot? What the hell happened today? We quickly approach them and Teddy hugs Arizona tightly. I hug Tim and scan the crowd for Mark and Lexi. I see my best friend standing next to a police officer with Lexi by his side. Thank god they're okay. I turn to Tim to try to find answers.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" I ask him as he scratches his head.

"This happened overseas. Separated shoulder. Anyway, did you see the shooter?" Tim asks and Arizona looks up at him. Before I can speak, Arizona begins talking.

"The shooter was Gary Clarke. The grieving father that filed a lawsuit against Derek, Lexi and Calliope. That explains why Derek got shot. He came up to the peds wing. Put a gun to my head, threatened Calliope, and said I wasn't a real soldier. So I kicked his ass," Arizona says in a flat tone. Tim and Teddy's eyes widen as they look at her neck and swollen eye.

"DEREK WAS SHOT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! IS HE OKAY?" I shout which causes everyone to look at me. Tears begin to fall down my face and Tim wraps his good arm around me. Arizona looks at me like 'really, when did I have time to tell you'. I shake my head at her look and Teddy clears her throat.

"I operated on Derek. He's going to be fine. It was a close call, but Tim and I saved him. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Teddy asks as she wraps an arm around me. I lean into her embrace and slowly nod my head. Teddy and I have grown incredibly close since the twins were deployed, I consider her to be a close friend.

"He pushed me and got two good kicks to my ribs before Arizona tackled him like she was Michael Bennett," I say which causes Tim to laugh at my football reference. Arizona wraps an arm around me and the four of us hold onto each other tightly. God, I'm so glad they're home. It begins to rain and we begin walking to the pavilion to stay dry. When Teddy and I turn around, we see Tim and Arizona standing in the rain. They take their fatigue caps off and look up at the sky. I wrap my arm around Teddy and stare at them in confusion.

"They missed the rain. It's one of the littlest things we take for granted here. In Afghanistan, I think it only rained once in the four years we were over there. I'm glad they're home," Teddy says in a small voice. I nod my head and squeeze her shoulder.

"Me too. I'm just glad all of us are safe. Let's go get them and go home," I say before we walk back out in the rain. The four of us walk to my Audi SUV and hop in. We grab a couple of pizzas before driving to Arizona and I's apartment. I unlock our door and as soon as Baloo sees Arizona, he runs and jumps into her arms. His tail is wagging so hard that I think it's going to fly off at any second. He covers her face with slobbery kisses and she loves all over him. I set the pizza boxes on the counter and decide to walk into our room to throw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When I return from changing my clothes, Teddy is sobbing heavily into Tim's chest. I can't help but notice Tim and Arizona's tear stained faces. As I make my way closer to them, I hear Teddy is rambling.

"No, it can't be real. It can't be real," she says as she continues to cry hysterically. What can't be real?

"What isn't real?" I ask softly. Tim continues to hold Teddy to his chest and rub soothing circles on her back. I glace over at Arizona with a confused look on my face. She chokes back her own sobs before answering.

"Nick is dead. His funeral is next week," Arizona manages to say before sobbing. I wrap my arms around her and hold her head against my chest. I start to rub her back but Tim grabs my arm and shakes his head. What the hell? Then it hits me, something had to have happened to them overseas. I look at Tim and my tears fall down my cheeks. Oh god. Tim and Arizona are home, something happened to them in Afghanistan, Nick is dead, and Gary Clarke came into the hospital and attempted to us. That's a hell of a way to be welcomed home.

I shake my head to try to clear my thoughts but my emotions are all over the place. I'm supposed to be celebrating the return of the woman I love but we were attacked today at the hospital, a place that is supposed to be our sanctuary. My friends are hurt and I'm notice that Tim is flinching when Teddy touches his back. What the hell happened to them in Afghanistan? Teddy and I talked about how well the twins were doing with handling their flashbacks but I have a feeling that we are going back to square one. We are prepared for that but it doesn't mean that it's going to be an easy process. I grab a few plates and set them next to the pizza boxes. Honestly, I'm not even hungry, but I know that I need to eat. I place slices of pieces for everyone and set them on the table. We all eventually move to the table and pick at our slices of pizza in silence. The air is heavy with emotion. Tim and Teddy pick up their plates and set them in the sink before going into the guest room, shutting the door behind them. I look at Arizona who is zoned out at the table. Baby, what is going on in that beautiful head of yours? I pick up our plates and put the large amount of left overs in the refrigerator before placing my hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"Hey, let's go lay down in our room," I say softly. She nods her head and follows me into our room. She grabs herself a pair of shorts and a Hopkins t-shirt before walking into the bathroom to change. I pull back the covers and slip into bed when Baloo jumps up and lays by my feet. Arizona makes her way out of the bathroom and I notice her bare leg is covered with cuts and bruises. She sits on the edge of the bed and slips off her prosthesis before turning to lay down on her side, facing me. I see a lone tear fall from her eye and I wipe it away from her bruised and cut face with my thumb. Oh baby, you're home. We're safe.

"I love you Calliope," she says softly before planting a tender kiss on my lips. She nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck and I feel the tension in her body slowly release. I plant a kiss on her forehead and lay head against hers.

"I love you too" I say softly as I begin to succumb to my exhaustion. I'm just so thankful that we are safe. Arizona, I'm so glad you saved me.

 **A week of mourning…**

It's been about two weeks since the hospital shooting. The hospital officially reopened five days ago, and everyone is slowly working their way back to normal. Derek, along with Owen and Karev, are still recovering from their gunshot wounds. But I'm just happy that they're going to be okay. Owen suffered a gunshot wound to the shoulder, it was a through-and-through, so he is going to have a speedy recovery. However, Karev was shot in the stomach and has a long road ahead of him. Mark and Lexi successfully saved his life the day of the shooting. Derek was shot in the chest, the built grazed his heart. Thanks to Teddy and Tim, he's alive and well. He will be undergoing more testing before being able to return to work. Everyone had to talk to the psychiatrist in order to be cleared for surgery. Chief Webber wanted everyone to have a clear mind and conscious before returning into the hospital and to the OR. After three days of personal sessions, I finally got cleared to return to surgery. Which is great because I really need to fix some bones soon so I can clear my mind. Tim and Teddy have continued to stay at our apartment for the last week, which doesn't bother me at all. After everything we've been through, I really love having them stay with us.

I've been having nightmares about Gary Clarke almost every night since the attack, but Arizona has been amazing. She has held me every time I've had a nightmare and never complains about it. I know the lack of sleep is starting to wear her down, but she keeps telling me that she's fine. And when she does sleep, I know she's having flashbacks. Teddy said that Tim is having them too but won't say a word as to what they are about. One night Tim and Arizona starting screaming in their sleep causing everyone to wake up, including Baloo, who decided to join in with some barking at 3:30 in the morning. It's the fifth noise complaint we've received so far, but to hell with our neighbors. They can go to hell. I just wish that I could do something to make it better. I'll wake up and hold her, but every time I touch her back, she flinches. Teddy has noticed the same behavior with Tim, but neither of us have the courage to ask them about it. Arizona and Tim have been waking up every morning for a run, 5AM on the dot. Teddy and I have noticed that is there way of handling things because they're not ready to talk about it. It probably doesn't help that today is Nick's funeral. The three Robbins are dressed in their official army dress uniforms and I'm wearing a black dress. As we leave the apartment, the car ride is silent as Tim drives. When we arrive at the funeral home, we are surrounded by Nick's friends, family, and fellow servicemen. Tim and Arizona's parents were planning on attending the funeral, but due to heavy snowfall along the east coast, they couldn't make it. Arizona introduces me to a few of her friends that she served time with in Afghanistan. I shake each one of the brave men's hands. Jordan Cooper, Richard Pratt, Eric McDonalds, and Jared Williams are all battered and bruised, but overall seem amazing. Arizona considers them to be her brothers, and they had her back overseas. I applaud them for keeping Tim and her safe. They engulf Tim, Arizona and Teddy in a loving embrace before all of us take a seat in the row behind Nick's family. The preacher begins to speak and I hold Arizona's hand. This is going to be rough.

The funeral service was beautiful. Nick's parents shared amazing memories and stories of the wonderful man that dedicated his life to serving our country. I can't help but feel incredibly thankful that these amazing people who have served with him. Every member of Arizona's unit has tears falling down their faces. Nick was an amazing, selfless, funny, intelligent, and honorable man and father. My eyes sting from crying, but we make our way out of the funeral home to drive to the cemetery. As we arrive, we follow the family to Nick's grave. When we arrive, Nick's casket is covered with the American flag, and a line of three servicemen are waiting for their orders to fire the three volleys from their rifles to honor Nick, our fallen soldier. Arizona stands next to Tim in a line formation with their unit. I stay beside Arizona but I'm further away because I'm not in uniform. I want to give her the space she needs to honor one of her best friends. To the right of me stands Nick's wife, Heather and Billy is standing in front of her as he holds his Nick's army hat in his hands. Military trumpet music begins playing, and my tears instantly fall down my cheeks. Soft sobs and the sound of sniffling accompanies the trumpet music. The music always gets to me during funerals. I wipe my eyes with a tissue and try to control my crying. I glance over at Arizona, and see her, Tim, and the rest of their unit, holding their right hands up in a perfect salute formation. As the trumpet music ends, the sound off for the three volley shots begin. Billy moves away from his mother to stand next to Arizona. He looks up at her and puts his dad's hat on his head before mimicking her salute stance. Tears continue to fall down my cheeks as I watch Nick's son stand perfectly still like his father's unit. The three shots are fired, and the same three soldiers fold the American flag into a tight triangle before presenting it to Heather. She accepts the flag and every soldier salutes. Billy follows suit, and salutes before moving to stand between Tim and Arizona. He holds their hands and a moment of silence passes before Tim speaks.

"I know everyone here knew and loved Nick for various reasons. I had the pleasure of growing up with him and going on to serve with him overseas. To me, he is and always will be my brother. He would always, whew. He would always-," Tim says as his voice breaks due to trying to choke back his tears. He wipes his eyes and tries to continue, but Arizona finishes his sentence.

"Nick would always sing at the end of each day. It was always a way to keep our spirits up. At first we thought it was annoying, but if you ask any of us, we loved every minute of it. He said that it was good for the soul. We would like to sing this one for him. It was his favorite. We love and miss you Nick, this one's for you," she says with tears in her eyes. Arizona begins singing 'Here Comes the Sun' by The Beatles. An oldie, which I've heard on Arizona's playlist plenty of times. Tim and Arizona sing alternate verses of the song, they sing beautifully, even when they're fighting to hold in their emotions. Arizona has a soulful rasp in her singing voice. I have to admit, it's incredibly shocking to find out that she can sing. She always refuses to sing along with the radio. She claims that she's no good and likes listening to me sing. Another skill that I didn't know she had. Tears are falling down her cheeks and the rest of their unit begin to sing. The unit members wrap their arms around each other as they continue to sing for the loss of their friend. It's incredibly beautiful, but heartbreaking. The entire funeral party begins to softly sing along with them at the chorus. By the end of the song, everyone is sobbing. Teddy clings to Tim and Arizona pulls me to her before burying her face into the crook of my neck. She made it through the entire funeral before breaking down. The flood gates have opened. She sobs into my chest and I wrap my arms carefully around her back. I hold her close and wipe away her tears. The funeral ends, and we take the time to talk to Heather and Nick's parents before leaving. My thoughts are for his family, and about the brave little boy he left behind.

The entire drive back to the apartment is silent. No one really knows what to say at this point. The last month of our lives has been like riding an emotional roller coaster. As we arrive at the apartment, we separate into our rooms. We finish changing out of our funeral attire and as we make our way to sit on the couch, all of our pagers began beeping simultaneously. Seriously? This is our day off! We just got home from a funeral. 911, all hands on deck. As we all run toward the door in our sweatpants and t-shirts, I notice everyone tuck their dog tags into their shirt. I'm not sure why, but the sight makes me smile as I remember the reason for receiving these dog tags. I know that I love these three army surgeons more than I ever expected. We grab our keys and rush out of the apartment. Sorry Baloo, I'll give you a slice of pizza when we get home. Just when I thought we could get a moment to rest our minds, the universe has different plans for us. That plan consists of an oiler tanker exploding on the highway. We rush to the hospital and run to the locker room to change into our scrubs. I glance over as Arizona slips her shirt off revealing a bandaged torso that extends to cover her back. She quickly throws on her scrub top before running out the door and Teddy quickly follows out behind her. I finish changing and Tim runs to the door pulling the scrub top down his body. His back is covered with a large bandage that's identical to Arizona's. What the hell happened to them? I finish changing and run into the ER hoping that this incoming trauma can take my mind off of the mysterious bandages that are covering their backs.

 **Hours later…**

After spending almost seven hours in the OR, I've repaired multiple fractures and I am exhausted. I begin scrubbing out when I hear shouting coming from the hallway. I look out the door and see Arizona screaming at Cristina. What the hell? I dry my hands and run into the hallway.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE ONE OF MY PATIENTS AND CUT THEM OPEN FOR YOUR OWN GODDAMN BENEFIT! ESPECIALLY WHEN HE DIDN'T EVEN NEED THE FUCKING SURGERY!" she shouts at my former roommate. Oh god, Yang. What did you do?

"IT WAS BRILLIANT! I SAVED HIS LIFE!" Cristina shouts back. As the two continue to argue, Teddy comes flying down the hallway with her brows knitted. Man, if looks could kill, Cristina would've been dead ten times already.

"YANG! What the hell just happened? Why did I have to hear from Hunt that you went rogue on a seven year old patient while I was stuck in surgery?" Teddy shouts at her resident. Cristina shakes her head in disbelief.

"I SAVED HIS LIFE!" she screams. Arizona rips her scrub cap off of in anger.

"YOU PUT HIM IN A COMA! YOU DID A SURGERY THAT HE DIDN'T NEED AND NOW HE MIGHT NOT WAKE UP BECAUSE OF YOU!" Arizona yells. I stand watching the scene unfold. Jesus, Cristina.

"That's enough. Yang, you're off my service until further notice. If you so much as say another word, I will report you to the Chief. Now get the hell away from my sister and myself. GO!" Teddy says in a stern voice. Cristina's mouth gapes open in shock and she storms off toward the elevator. I walk over to join them and I place a light kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"What the hell happened?" I ask as my eyes move to back and forth at Teddy and Arizona's faces.

"She performed an unnecessary thoracotomy on one of my patients and now it landed him in a coma. She didn't have the clearance or anything. Just decided to butcher my patient while I was in the middle of trying to save another kid's life," Arizona says in a sharp tone. I nod my head. I get it, Cristina going rogue on anyone is terrifying. I interlock our fingers and rub my thumb over the top of her hand to let her know that I've got her back.

"Sis, I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. Let's go home," Teddy says as the three of us walk to the elevator. We walk to the locker room and change our clothes before meeting Tim to go back to our apartment.

The drive back is silent, but I can't help but notice that something is on her mind. She is playing with her dog tags and staring out the window, refusing to make eye contact with me. We walk into the apartment, immediately Teddy and I take off our jackets before walking into our rooms to go change into comfortable clothes for the remainder of the night. I slip into a pair of sweatpants and Arizona's baggy Hopkins t-shirt. When I make my way back to the living room, I see Teddy lounging on the couch and there's no sign of Baloo or the twins. Guess they took him out for a walk. I grab two glasses and pour a glass of wine for me, and grape juice for Teddy. I carry the glasses into the living room and sit next to her on the couch. She happily accepts the glass and we both begin sipping down our drinks. Teddy is really missing wine during her pregnancy, so every time I have a glass of wine, I pour her grape juice into a wine glass. She pretends as if it's a heavenly red wine, but she always complains that it's not the same. I take a long sip of my wine. Just what I needed. The door opens and Baloo rushes into the living room, followed by Tim and Arizona. They're talking softly and look at each other before coming to stand in front of us. Teddy and I exchange confused facial expressions and turn our attention back to them. Tim and Arizona look terrified and I can see tears building up in their eyes. Oh god, don't tell me they're leaving again.

"Arizona and I need to tell you both something. We want to do this together because we love you and can't hide it from you anymore," Tim shakes in a shaky voice. Teddy and I look at each other before setting our glasses down on the coffee table. Teddy grabs my hand and I hold onto hers. Alright, what the hell have they been hiding from us?

Arizona and Tim exchange nods and turn their backs to us before slowly lifting their shirts over their heads. Their backs are covered in a large bandage that covers their entire back. They slowly pull off one of the ends of their bandages. As the layers of the bandage fall to the floor, we notice that the last layer of the wrap is tinted red. Teddy and I lean in closer to each other and the last layer of the bandage falls to the hardwood floor, revealing their backs. The shocking sight before us causing Teddy and I to let out a loud gasp. Baby, what the hell happened to you?

 **Alright everyone, thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, again I thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. It's really nice to hear the feedback, please continue! Also, my wife wants to apologize for the delay for anyone that may be reading Summer Lovin'. She is away at sea, but promises to update as soon as she can! Anyways! Last chapter was super heavy, and just to let you know that this chapter will have some time jumps! I just want to take time for progress this story and include some happy fun times before more drama. Also, I'm trying to break the paragraphs up so that they're easier to read, however, there is still some spacing issues. I'll make sure that I try to fix it! I apologize! Also, sorry for the delay. I have rewrote this segment like four times because I just wasn't feeling it. I don't want to half-ass this story. So…here's the next chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 10**

" _Arizona and I need to tell you both something. We want to do this together because we love you and can't hide it from you anymore," Tim shakes in a shaky voice. Teddy and I look at each other before setting our glasses down on the coffee table. Teddy grabs my hand and I hold onto hers. Alright, what the hell have they been hiding from us?_

 _Arizona and Tim exchange nods and turn their backs to us before slowly lifting their shirts over their heads. Their backs are covered in a large bandage that covers their entire back. They slowly pull off one of the ends of their bandages. As the layers of the bandage fall to the floor, we notice that the last layer of the wrap is tinted red. Teddy and I lean in closer to each other and the last layer of the bandage falls to the hardwood floor, revealing their backs. The shocking sight before us causing Teddy and I to let out a loud gasp. Baby, what the hell happened to you?_

Tim and Arizona's backs are covered with long gashes and deep bruising. The bruises and gashes are all uniform in shape and size. Some of the gashes are deep, but I can't help but notice that Tim's wounds are much worse than Arizona's. Arizona has a lot of deep bruising and a few gashes that have broken the skin, but Tim's back is covered with more deep gashes. Tears are pooling in my eyes and I feel Teddy's grip on my hand intensify. Teddy begins to softly cry and I wrap my arm around her to hold her for support. She leans into me and we know that this is going to be hard to hear. Tim and Arizona slip their shirts back on before turning around to face us. My heart breaks at the sight before me. Two of the strongest people I know look shattered and lost. Baby, come back to me.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" Teddy asks in a small voice. Tim sits down in the love seat, and Arizona decides to sit on the arm to be next to him. I can tell that the twins need each other's support. Arizona closes her eyes and puts her hand on Tim's shoulder. She lets out a deep breath before she speaks.

"The gun shots and explosions caused us to evacuate Black Horse. There was an explosion, we all ducked for cover. Got separated, Coop and Ricky got hit. We participated in live fire," she starts off in a shaky voice. Arizona and Tim had to participate in gunfire. Whoa. I guess I didn't realize that they are extremely trained, but they never talk about it. I have only heard of the medical aspect of their time overseas.

"Zo shot two gunners to buy me time to patch up Ricky. We moved our unit to Red Eagle. As soon as we got the orders to suit up, we ran out locked and loaded. A grenade came into camp. That's when Nick jumped on it. He saved us, all of us. We flew back from the blast. I remember crawling to Arizona, and trying to wake her up. She was knocked out from the blast. I tried to stand but something hit me in the back of the head. Next thing I know, we woke up in a shack with our hands zip-tied behind our backs. We were captured," Tim says and another gasp escapes my mouth. Oh god. They were taken?

"My language skills aren't the greatest, but I could hear them saying that they would make us pay if we refused to treat their men. They knew we were surgeons due to our med bandages on our uniforms. They brought in some of their injured men and I refused to operate on them. So, they brought out a cane. They beat me until I passed out," Arizona says with tears falling down her face. I feel my heart instantly break that she had to endure that amount of pain. Teddy holds tightly onto me.

"They brought her back and I took her place. When I refused to treat anyone, they broke two canes across my back before tossing me back with the rest of our unit. We were in that cell for four days. If they weren't beating us, they were waiting for us to wither away. No water, no food. Dusty died the second night. By the third day, we lost seven more men. By the fourth day, we lost hope until we heard the gunfire. Next thing I knew, we woke up in a hospital in Germany," Tim says as tears fall down his face. Teddy and I are sobbing and Arizona wipes her eyes.

The thought of them being in so much pain breaks my heart. Teddy and I stand making our way to stand next to them. Tim pulls Teddy on his lap and she wraps her arms around his neck and begins to sob uncontrollably. Arizona wraps her arms around me and I cling onto the front of her shirt before breaking down. The four of us continue to cry into the arms of our lover when Tim softly speaks to Teddy.

"Zo was right. She was telling me to follow your voice, and I thought she was crazy. But I closed my eyes and I heard your voice. You kept me alive. I love you so much," Tim says only causing Teddy to cry harder. He continues to whisper to her and my grip tightens on Arizona's shirt.

She kisses the top of my head before leading us into our room. She shuts the door and leads us to the bed. I crawl in under the covers and lay facing her. My tears are continuing to fall and she leans in to plant a tender kiss on my lips. I move my hand to cup her face as we continue to kiss each other. The kiss isn't heated or filled with desire, it's filled with love. She breaks the kiss and scoots closer to me so that our foreheads are touching.

"You save me, from everything. You were the reason why I kept fighting to stay alive. I love you so incredibly much Calliope," she says in a whisper. I flask her a small smile before kissing her lips.

"I'm so in love with you Arizona," I say as I roll onto my back. She nuzzles her hand into the crook of my neck, her favorite spot, and drapes her arm over my waist. I plant a kiss on her forehead and run my fingers through her hair. Her breathing evens out and I hear her make the cutest little grunting noises like she does every night as soon as she falls asleep. I hold onto her and close my own eyes. I'm never letting her leave, never again.

 **Three months later…**

Over the last three months, everything has been falling perfectly into place since the twins returned home and after the hospital shooting. Tim and Arizona have fully healed from their overseas injuries, and the four members of their unit that I briefly saw at Nick's funeral, have all been reassigned to the recruiting office here in Seattle. Tim and Arizona have been spending a lot of time with them, hell, it was the four of them that convinced them to go to therapy. I think that has helped the twins an amazing amount.

Their therapist actually suggested that they participate in a friendly paintball game, which I was shocked to find out that Arizona likes. Arizona asked if I would like to participate, but I declined instantly. This is definitely not something that I find enjoyable, but I decided that I would go and watch with a very pregnant Teddy. She's almost eight months along now, and man is she hormonal. Yesterday at lunch, Mark sneezed and it caused her to cry. It came as a shock to all of us, and when we busted out in laughter that caused her to stop crying instantly. However, it was replaced with anger and she waddled away from the table before eating her pudding. Every doctor and nurse walks on egg shells around her. She's gets a little scary sometimes. I laugh at the memory as I slide into a pair of jeans and a green blouse that shows off just the right amount of cleavage. Arizona still goes crazy when she sees me in a blouse like this with her dog tags hanging around my neck, hopefully it's not too distracting for her this afternoon. I walk out of our room and see Arizona sitting on the couch in her Army t-shirt and black sweatpants with her hair up in a curly ponytail. She is scratching Baloo's belly and I lean in behind her to kiss the side of her neck. She turns around to look at me and her eyes widen.

"Calliope! You're going to keep me distracted. And the boys are going to be staring at your boobs like crazy," she says sticking her bottom lip out in a cute pout. I kiss her lips and shake my head.

"And you'll hit them with a brick, I'm sure. Are you ready to go?" I ask. She stands up and throws a duffle bag over her shoulder.

"I'm ready. I'm excited for you to actually meet the guys," she says as we walk out of the apartment and toward the car. I've never met the guys, officially. I saw them briefly at the funeral, but we never met. And they keep their group therapy sessions to themselves, which I respect. Teddy has told me a little about them, but today is the day I officially meet them. Honestly, I'm nervous. As we drive, Arizona rests her hand on my thigh. Our drive lasts about an hour and we pull into a gravel parking lot. She parks her jeep next to Tim's truck. We hop out of the car and she intertwines our fingers as we approach the group. Oh boy, here we go!

"ZO!" everyone says at once. The guy's eyes widen when they glance at our hand holding. Everyone has a smirk on their face. Oh wow.

"Hey! Alright, so boys. This is Calliope," she proudly states. The men all look at me with dumbfounded faces.

"BULLSHIT!" they all shout. Tim and Teddy laugh and Arizona rolls her eyes.

"Calliope. Tell them," Arizona says with a dimpled grin.

"Um, yeah. It's true. I'm her girlfriend," I say with a smile. The men hug Arizona and high five her. I look at Teddy with a raised eyebrow.

"Just go with it. Boys will be boys," she says with a laugh. I laugh at her comment and shake my head trying to hide the blush in my cheeks.

"Alright, this is Jordan. But he goes by Cooper," Arizona introduces the red headed man. He's younger, maybe mid-twenties, very tall, freckled cheeks, and pretty green eyes. He smiles widely at me and puts his arm around me.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am. So if you and Zo don't ever wor-," he says with a thick southern accent but is cut off by Tim and Arizona smacking him in the back of the head. He squeezes my shoulders and walks away due to Arizona's 'I'll hit you with a brick' glare.

"This big teddy bear is Eric," she says as he sends me a small wave. He's extremely tall, African American, and a beautiful smile. He's beyond muscular, like I would hate to piss this man off. He's more muscular than the Hulk. I wave back and he comes up to give me a huge bear hug.

"Sorry, I give hugs. A lot. Kinda why Zo calls me teddy bear. But anyone else does it, they're in trouble," he says with a wink.

"This is tricky Ricky. Biggest prankster you'll ever meet," she says as the tanned skin man extends his hand for me to shake. I shake his hand and feel a vibrating that makes me pull my hand back quickly. What the hell? He shows a metal hand buzzer. Prankster, alright. He's shorter than Cooper and Eric, but is extremely muscular and has a goatee. He sends me a wink.

"Nice to meet you," he says and I nod my head likewise. Bastard, I'll get you back for that.

"Finally, this is Jared. One of the best sharp shooters you'll ever meet," she says and he extends his hand for me to shake. I shake his hand and I notice that he has sky blue eyes, sandy blonde hair and he is about Tim's height. He has light stubble on his face, the rugged look. He smiles at me with a crooked grin. He doesn't say anything but nods his head. He must be the shy one of the group.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet all of you," I say smiling at everyone.

"When are you going to cook for us? Tim and Arizona keep talking about this amazing chicken picatta but we never get an invite," Cooper says causing me to laugh. I look to Arizona, who's blushing, and I smile.

"Well, how about I'll cook for everyone after the game?" I ask and everyone cheers in favor of my idea. Everyone grabs their gear and walks into the paintball area. The group checks in and puts on their paintball gear before divvying up into teams.

The green team consists of Tim, Arizona, and Jared, leaving Eric, Ricky and Cooper on the yellow team. Teddy and I sit in the bleachers in order to view the entire course. The paint ball course is filled with hay bales and inflatable barricades. The two teams huddle on opposite sides of the course until the buzzer sounds and rock music begins to play. The teams begin to move with military precision, and honestly, seeing Arizona move around like that is extremely sexy. The two teams begin to move closer to each other, paintballs are flying everywhere, and Teddy pats my back.

"We used to do this every time we had leave. It was always the docs versus the jocks. Or at least that's what Cooper would call it. It was fun, I'm jealous that my baby girl is taking me away from it," Teddy says with a smile as she places her hands over her big belly. I smile at her and rub her back.

"Well, after she's born, I'll baby sit and you can go have all the fun. Have you two finally picked out a name?" I ask sincerely. Teddy and Tim have been arguing for months about what to name their baby girl. It's been a joke for all of us, we've been referring to her as 'Baby No Name' for almost four months. I glance down at the course to notice that Eric is sitting on the bench with a pissed off expression, and his arm is covered in green paint. One down, two to go for the green team.

"Well, actually we have. Tim and I had a long conversation about it last night," Teddy says with a smile. I raise an eyebrow at her. Come on, spill it! It's been killing Arizona and me not knowing. Teddy's smile widens before speaking. "We're naming her Elizabeth Nicole Robbins."

"Aww Teddy! That's beautiful!" I say hugging her.

"We named her after the two people that made her possible to even exist. Elizabeth is Arizona's middle name. Tim picked Nicole to honor Nick. We told the guys this morning, and we were going to tell you two after the game, but now we'll announce it at dinner," Teddy says with a smile. The reasoning behind the name makes my heart melt and I hug Teddy. Arizona is going to freak out when she finds out. We draw our attention back to the course.

Jared is sitting next to Eric on the bench, his chest covered with yellow paint. Tim and Arizona are moving gracefully around barricades, avoiding any paintballs coming their way. Tim motions to Arizona to do something and my mouth drops. Arizona slides off her prosthesis and places it at the end of the barricade before quickly crawling to the other side. Tim shoots Ricky in the leg before moving to the barricade next to Arizona's trap. These two are evil and too damn competitive for their own good. Cooper moves forward and freezes instantly when he notices the prosthesis but no Arizona. Arizona leans over and fires two paintballs to Cooper's chest and the game is over. Teddy and I are laughing hysterically as Cooper stands dumbfounded. Arizona quickly puts on her prosthesis and the group exit the course. Wow, clever. Wasn't expecting that outcome. Teddy and I walk down to meet them in the parking lot toward the group where everyone is picking on Cooper. I feel bad for the guy.

"COOPER! THIS IS TWO GAMES IN A ROW SHE'S FOOLED YOU WITH THAT!" Eric says before wrapping an arm around Arizona. The group continues a playful banter and I put an arm around Cooper's shoulders.

"Well, Cooper I think you did a great job. Even if my girlfriend schooled you," I say as I kiss his cheek. He turns bright red and everyone busts out laughing.

"Dinner at our place?" Tim asks as he flashes his full dimpled smile at me. I nod my head and everyone cheers. God, I really need to learn how to say no to those dimples. The twins always use them to their advantage. Arizona hops into the driver's side of her jeep and leans across the console to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Coop has the biggest crush on you," she says as she starts up the car. I shake my head and hold her hand as she drives.

"Well, I felt bad for him. Everyone was picking on him. And you were incredibly sexy moving around like that," I say as I wink at her. She flashes a full dimpled smile at me as we approach Tim and Teddy's new house.

Tim and Teddy bought a two-story log cabin style home that has five bedrooms, four baths, and a full furnished basement. It's absolutely gorgeous. As soon as we park the car and walk into the house, everyone takes off their shoes before walking further into the house. I haven't seen the house since it has been decorated. The floor plan is extremely open and there is a piano that sits on the right side of the room as it merges into the living room. The walls are covered with pictures of family, friends, and of their wedding. I stop at a picture of Tim standing behind a microphone and Arizona at the piano. Does she play? How have I not known this?! We've been together for almost a year, I mean we're a few months shy of it, but still. Teddy comes up behind me.

"Tim sang for me at our wedding reception. Sis played during it. Ask her to play later. Come on, we can't keep the soldiers waiting or there will be mutiny before dinner," Teddy whispers and shoots me a wink causing me to laugh before leading me into her massive kitchen but I'm instantly silenced as I look around the kitchen. Holy shit. I thought our apartment had my dream kitchen. I was so wrong. This has every kitchen appliance and toy that I could ever want or need for cooking. I'm practically drooling. Teddy pulls out all of the ingredients for my chicken picatta and I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Tim knew I would offer and agree to this?" I ask as I knit my eyebrows.

"Yeah…you were set up. He knows you can't say no to the dimples. Trust me, it gets easier," she says as we both laugh. Teddy helps me in the kitchen as Arizona and the boys mess around in the living room, of course joking around and drinking beer. Tim walks behind Arizona and whispers something in her ear before he nods over to the piano. She stands up and shakes her head before sitting down at the piano.

"Any requests?" Tim asks Teddy and me. We look at each other and shrug our shoulders. We continue preparing our food and Arizona leans in to whisper to Tim causing him to bust out laughing. He nods his head and moves back over to Cooper. Oh boy, what do those two have planned? She begins playing Vanessa Carlton's 'A Thousand Miles' and Cooper turns beat red before everyone busts out laughing. Wow, she plays great.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME! LET IT GO ALREADY!" Cooper yells as everyone continues laughing. I look up confused and Jared answers. I'm shocked, I have barely heard him say two words all day.

"Coop here, met a girl on leave. He liked her so much he downloaded that song and he would bash that song so much before he met this girl. One day we heard singing from the shower, and he was belting out that song like there was no tomorrow! And he went to her concert!" Jared says with his thick Boston accent as everyone continues to laugh. I join in with laughter this time. Poor Cooper, you set yourself up for these things. I shake my head and I can't help but smile as I hear the playful banter among the guys. Everyone in this room, excluding myself, have seen things that no one should ever have to but right now, you wouldn't know it. I'm so thankful for these wonderful people.

I finish dinner and Arizona wraps her arms around me before placing a kiss on my cheek before helping Tim set the table. The guys carry dinner into the dining room and they grab drinks for everyone. All of us sit down. I decide to sit between Arizona and Cooper, which makes him blush as I send him a wink. We begin passing the food around in order for everyone to get a large portion. I'm so glad that I made a lot this go around, because we will be lucky if one person gets a second helping. We begin eating and everyone lets out moans of appreciation as they eat their food. Honestly, this makes me feel ecstatic. Ricky takes a sip of his beer and spits it out instantly. I might have put some hot sauce into his Yuengling while he was carrying the food to the table. He looks at me and nods his head. Told you that I would get you back. The boys laugh because Ricky apparently has found his match in the pranking department. Everyone continues eating until Tim clears his throat.

"So, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone here. Seriously, we're family and I love you guys," Tim says trying to fight his emotions. "Everyone knows that Teds and I are welcoming a baby girl into the world within the next month or so and we finally picked out a name," he continues to say as everyone lowers their forks. Everyone knows what's going on except Arizona, and I think she's catching on. I grab her hand under the table and continue to keep my attention on Tim.

"Well, Teds and I wanted our daughter to have a strong and honorable name. And honestly, I couldn't think of a better one. Elizabeth Nicole Robbins. Elizabeth to honor my sister for even introducing me to Teddy and most importantly, allowing us to even have the opportunity to become pregnant. During our accident, she gave Teddy her share of the water, kept us positive, and kept us alive. And we decided on Nicole, to honor our brother Nick. Who saved each and every member of this family sitting here right now. So, yeah. Sis, what do you think?" Tim asks trying to fight crying in front of his buddies. She gets up from her seat and wraps Teddy and him in a hug. When she pulls away, she wipes her eyes and sits next to me. I place a kiss on her cheek and her full dimpled smile is out on full display.

"I love it. I love you. I love every single one of you here," she says and everyone holds up their glasses and clinks before continuing to finish dinner.

"So good. Thanks for dinner Callie," everyone says at once. I nod my head and Eric and Ricky gather plates and begin doing the dishes while Cooper and Jared dry them. Tim and Teddy curl up on the couch and Arizona sits on the bench in front of the piano. I sit next to her and she looks up at me.

"I didn't know you played," I say softly. She nods her head and kisses me on the lips.

"When we were kids, it was hard for us to stick with something moving around so much. Military brats, you know. So Tim and I took up music," she says with a small smile.

"You're a band geek," I say playfully and she gives me a mock hurt facial expression. She shakes her head and we both laugh. I look into her beautiful blue eyes and smile. "Play something."

She takes a deep breath and raises her fingers up to the keys before beginning to play 'Clocks' by Coldplay. I smile because this is always the first song that I play in my OR during long surgeries. It always calms me down, and I love that she knows that. I softly sing the lyrics and she winks at me. She finishes the song and I plant a tender kiss on her lips and I can't block out the catcalling that is coming from the other room causing us to break the kiss due to our laughter. We smile at each other widely and we get up to join Teddy and the guys in the living room for a movie. I curl up on her chest and place my hand over her dog tags. She places a small kiss on the top of my head and Teddy starts a movie on Netflix. As we all get comfortable and I feel her rubbing smooth circles on my back, in this moment it only solidifies that fact that I want to marry Arizona Robbins.

 **Two weeks later…**

I've had the craziest morning at the hospital. I had six football players who decided to go thirty miles over the speed limit down a two lane highway to only lose control around a corner and roll the car over a dozen times. They're lucky that any of them survived the accident at all. Over one hundred broken or shattered bones in all, two of the six will never play football again. I finish talking to my patient's parents and I begin walking toward my office when Cristina runs up to me.

"Callie! Teddy went into labor in the middle of a surgery. She finished, and now she's getting ready to push the baby out. Robbins is finishing up with surgery and she'll meet you there. She told me to come get you," she says and I begin sprinting down the hallway. One hell of a way to break your water, in the middle of a surgery?! Ah! It's baby time! I run up the stairs and down the hall practically shoving interns out of the way until I stop in front of Teddy's room. Tim is holding her hand and I walk in and take her other hand. I wipe her head with a cool cloth as Lucy Fields continues to exam her.

"Alright, ready to meet your daughter?" she asks and she nods her head rapidly. She begins pushing and Arizona rushes through the door. I smile at her as she stands behind Lucy. Tim whispers words of encouragement and Teddy is somehow handling this like a trooper. No, like a soldier. She's not shouting at Tim or anything. Lucy continues to tell Teddy to push and Arizona's smile widens as the last push causes the room to fill with the sound of a baby crying for the first time. Arizona and Tim kiss Teddy's sweat covered forehead and the nurse hands Teddy her beautiful baby. My heart swells at the sight of Teddy and Tim loving on their baby girl. I can't help but imagine having kids with Arizona. I wrap my arm around Arizona's back and hold her close to me. We all have happy tears falling down our cheeks and Tim looks up at us.

"Sis, want to hold your niece?" Tim asks as he hands Elizabeth to her. She holds her close to her chest and kisses her on the forehead. My god, she looks beautiful holding a baby in her arms. She leans in to my embrace and we coo at her. This makes me more excited to have a baby with Arizona.

"Teds, she's beautiful," Arizona says in a loving voice. She hands Elizabeth back to Teddy and plants a kiss on my lips. "I can't wait for her to have a cousin or two to play with," Arizona whispers in my ear and my eyes widen. Did she really just say what I think she did?! We haven't had the wanting children talk, but I can't control myself. I cup her cheeks in both of my hands and kiss her with everything that I am. When I pull back, she's smiling with her eyes closed.

"Finally tell her that you want kids?" Tim asks and she nods her head as she recovers from our kiss. Teddy and I laugh and she leans into me. The nurse comes in and allows Teddy to feed little Elizabeth. We hug and kiss both Teddy and Tim before we exit the room, promising to come back after our next round of surgeries.

I walk with Arizona to the surgical board and she has a kidney transplant for a seven year old while I have a shattered femur to repair. My surgery doesn't start for another hour so I decide to observe in the gallery. She ties her Holly Hobbie scrub cap to cover her hair before leaning in for a tender kiss.

"I'll be in the gallery. Go be awesome. I love you," I say as I smile widely. She sends me a full dimpled smile

"I love you Calliope," she says before walking in to the scrub room. I can't wipe the stupid grin off of my face. Arizona wants to have a family! Ah!

I turn to walk toward the elevator when I see Meredith and Cristina in a heated discussion. Oh lord, what is Cristina pissed about now? I approach them and they notice me, instantly quieting their conversation. What the hell?

"Hey. One minute you're screaming but then I walk up and you go deathly silent. What's going on?" I ask somewhat annoyed.

"Callie, you don't want to know. Seriously, you're going to be pissed," Meredith says as she puts her hand on my shoulder. I knit my brows in annoyance. I doubt that, the woman of my dreams practically told me she wants to have children with me!

"Shut up Grey. What the hell is it?!" I snap. Meredith and Cristina look at me sympathetically before answering.

"Since Teddy is now officially on maternity leave. Her temporary replacement starts tomorrow. The wicked witch of the west is back," Cristina says causing Meredith's face to scrunch up in disgust and my mouth to gape open in confusion. Who the hell could it be?

As Cristina finishes her sentence, I look down the hall to see Chief Webber talking to the one and only, Erica Hahn.

 **Dun Dun Dun… So I didn't make the labor process too long because honestly, I wanted to get to the baby part! So what did everyone think of this chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I'm loving all of the reviews. It really fuels me to make this story better and better. Please continue with the reviews! Thank you so much for the amazing and kind words. Alright, so this chapter was incredibly hard for me to write just because my creative juices aren't flowing very well. It came in spirts. I'm already working on the next few chapters. So with that, here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 11**

" _Since Teddy is now officially on maternity leave. Her temporary replacement starts tomorrow. The wicked witch of the west is back," Cristina says causing Meredith's face to scrunch up in disgust and my mouth to gape open in confusion. Who the hell could it be?_

 _As Cristina finishes her sentence, I look down the hall to see Chief Webber talking to the one and only, Erica Hahn._

Shocked. Stunned. Pissed. Oh yeah, definitely pissed. I'm not upset due to the face that she left me standing in a parking lot to only vanish into thin air like a bad illusionist. I'm pissed because she had the audacity to come back after the horrible things she said about everyone! Hell no. The doctors she bashed that night are my family, and I'm not going to let her ruin the wonderful day I've had thus far. Meredith grabs my arm and Cristina looks at me for some kind of a response.

"We pretend as if she isn't even here," I say in an icy tone in my voice.

"Well, that's going to be hard. My freaking teacher just had a baby! What the hell am I going to do?! She's not going to let me do anything cardio!" Cristina says as her voice raises.

"Cristina! Keep your voice down. Let's get out of here before you do something you'll regret," Meredith says as she grabs Cristina by the arm dragging her into the elevator. I glance down the hallway to notice Erica and Chief Webber shaking hands about to part ways. Before she has the chance to see or talk to me, I run upstairs to the gallery to watch Arizona's surgery.

I take a seat in the empty gallery and watch my girlfriend work her magic. She really is incredibly talented. She works with such poise and ease. I need to talk to someone. Shit, it's Mark's day off. He's moving Lexi into his apartment, which I'm incredibly happy about but I need someone to talk to about Erica being back. I take my phone out my lab coat and I scroll through my contact list. Addie. I hit her number and listen to the phone ring three times before she answers. Thank god.

"Callie! I was just about to call you. I have the greatest news, I'm-," she begins saying but I quickly cut her off.

"Erica's back," I say in a hushed tone. I don't want any of the interns that are observing Arizona's surgery to hear about my personal life drama. Even though I know everyone probably knows the whole Erica story.

"Okay, please tell me that I didn't hear what you just said. Erica, as in left you standing in a parking lot after screaming at you and vanished into thin air Erica, is back at the hospital? Why?! Oh, and where the hell are you? I can barely hear you," Addie says.

"I'm in the gallery. I'm watching Arizona's surgery. But seriously, Addie. She's back. Arizona's sister just had her baby and apparently she is the temporary replacement," I say shaking my head. Out of all the cardio surgeons, it just had to be her. I hear the gallery door open and I glance up to see Addison. What the hell?! I stand up and she gives me a hug. I break the embrace and look at her in confusion.

"Well, before you interrupted me with your news. I was going to tell you that I took my old job back. The chief wouldn't take no for an answer. And my best friend apparently needs me because the bitch came back," she says with a wink as we sit down to watch Arizona.

"I'm glad you're back. I don't know what to do," I say looking at her. She gives me a weak smile before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, does Arizona know yet?" she asks. I shake my head and she nods in response. "Well, you tell her about what happened. You continue to work and be happy. Don't stress about it until Erica approaches you, because she will. That's how she is. God, you didn't tell me how good she was," she says as she looks down at Arizona working. I let out a small laugh and rub her back. I smile with pride because if Addison Montgomery is impressed, that's saying something.

"She's amazing. You can officially meet her now that you're back. Well, I have surgery soon. So how about we do lunch tomorrow?" I ask and she nods her head never looking at me. I know she's totally invested in watching the surgery and I make my exit from the gallery.

I walk down into the scrub room and tighten my scrub cap on my head before scrubbing. I'm so thankful that I have this shattered femur to work on. I just need something to distract me from Erica being back. I can't help but feel angry because I just had an amazing moment with Arizona. She wants kids, with me. I want to marry her and experience our own little bundle of joy. However, I know Erica. She will say something, and when she does, it's not going to be pretty. I shake my head as I enter the OR. My scrub nurse helps me put on a gown and a pair of gloves before she hits play on my iPod. 'Clocks' by Coldplay begins to echo against the walls of the OR and as I pick up my first instrument, I can't help but smile at the memory of Arizona playing this song for me. I begin the surgery and as I glance up to the gallery, I see a pair of pale blue eyes looking down at me. I knit my brows in frustration, those are not the eyes that I wanted to see, and actually those eyes belong to the last person I want watching me work right now. Ugh, this is going to be a long few months until Teddy gets back.

 **Hours later…**

I finish scrubbing out of my surgery. It was a successful surgery, however, I'm not feeling relieved. I feel anxious, almost agitated. I wanted to avoid Erica seeing me, but no. She sat in on my six hour surgery. The entire thing, and she hates ortho! She thinks that orthopedic surgeons are just carpenters. Ugh. Whatever. I just want to go check on Teddy and hold little Elizabeth. I dry off my hands before walking out of the scrub room. I take off my scrub cap as I walk into the elevator. I make my way up to toward Teddy's room and I peak in through the doorway. A huge smile spreads across my face and my bad mood has vanished. Tim and Teddy are fast asleep in the small hospital bed, and Arizona is asleep with Elizabeth in her arms in the chair next to the bed. I walk into the room and place a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead as I softly pick up Elizabeth. I hold the precious baby girl in my arms and just stare at how peaceful she looks in her sleep. I lean down and place a small kiss on her forehead. She's perfect. I can't wait for one of my own. Can you imagine? A little Arizona running around, calling me 'Mami', calling Arizona 'Momma'. Oh god, I can't think about it because it's just too damn cute. Also, I need to go ring shopping. I need to plan the best proposal that I possibly can because she deserves it. Elizabeth begins to whimper and then the whimper turns into a full blown scream that wakes everyone up. Damn, she's got a set of lungs on her. Teddy reaches for her and I gently hand Elizabeth to her. Teddy lifts up her gown and allows Elizabeth to start nursing. Arizona stands up and wraps her arm around me.

"Teds, do you want or need anything? I've got to be back at eight, so I'll swing by and bring you some pancakes in the morning. Sound good?" Arizona asks and Teddy quickly nods her head. Arizona leans in and kisses Teddy and Tim on the cheek and I give them a quick hug as we exit their room. She interlocks our fingers as we walk. She's been on her feet too long, she is starting to limp. Oh, baby. I wrap my arm around her and she leans into me. We don't even bother changing into our street clothes and go to her jeep. She moves toward the driver's side and I swiftly pick her up to put her into the passenger seat. She lets out an adorable giggle.

"AH! Calliope! I'm just sore but thank you," she says as she pulls me by the collar of my scrub top and kisses my lips tenderly. I smile as she places another kiss on my lips. I shut the door and hop into the driver's seat. I start the car and drive us to our apartment. By the time that I park in our parking deck, I glance over to see Arizona passed out. I smile and get out of the car. I open her door and decide to carry her but she wakes up with a small smile on her face. We walk up to our apartment and as we enter our door, Baloo greets us happily.

Arizona walks into our room. I follow her with a bag of ice and a begging Baloo. Buddy, I know you want to go outside, just one second. She strips out of her scrubs and crawls into bed. I help her take off her prosthesis and I wrap the ice around her swollen thigh. I kiss her lips and grab Baloo's leash. Alright bud, let's go outside. Ten minutes later, after Baloo peed on virtually everything, we walk back into our apartment and lock the door before joining Arizona. She's fast asleep and I take off my scrubs before crawling into bed with her. I curl up on her chest and Baloo crawls between her legs to rest his head on her thigh without the icepack. Arizona wraps a sleepy arm around me and I trace her collarbone with my fingertips. I feel my mind working in overdrive. I need to tell Arizona about Erica, I need to go ring shopping, and what the hell am I going to do if Erica wants to talk to me?

"Baby, stop thinking so much. Sleep time," Arizona says with her raspy voice that sounds so sexy when she's tired. I smile at her comment, she always knows what to say. I plant a kiss on her chest and close my eyes. I'm not nervous about Erica's return, as long as I have Arizona, I know everything is going to be just fine. I just really don't want to deal with the woman.

 **One week later…**

So it's Friday, and I've successfully avoided seeing Erica for a week. Thank god, but I know my friends were not that lucky. Cristina is begging for Teddy to return to work, and it's only been a week since Elizabeth was born. When I told Arizona who Erica was, she took it in stride. She sympathized by saying that 'everyone has that one ex' and 'I hope you never have to meet mine'. Having her support is wonderful. She said she wasn't going to let it affect her in any way, shape or form. However, she mentioned something about a green eyed monster, but I didn't quite understand that one. Something she picked up from her patients, I guess. Addison and Arizona really have hit it off too, they've already worked several cases together. From the way Addison talks about Arizona, makes me think that she's just as in love with her as I am. However, Addison is 'strictly penis' and is waiting on a prince charming to sweep her off of her feet. I think that she would love Arizona's buddy, Jared. However, she doesn't want to get set up. She's infuriating sometimes. I got paged in this morning with a man who was crushed inside of a garbage truck. Two shattered legs, and I had to amputate his left arm. I hate cases like this. Seriously, who jumps into a closing garbage truck on a dare?! I continue to sign off on charts and I see a set of army fatigues walking toward me. I instantly know who it is. Arizona, please, for the love of all things holy, have a coffee for me. She approaches me with a large cup of coffee that I snatch out of her hand. I take a long gulp of the hot liquid, hmmm, this is what I needed. Wait, it's seven in the morning, why is she here?

"Oh god, thank you. Seriously, this is just what I needed. Why are you in so early? I thought you didn't have to be here until nine?" I ask before taking another sip of my coffee.

"Well, I missed you in bed this morning. And I got a paged. A kid fell off of a roof. Landed with a metal rod through the chest," she says before sipping her coffee. I nod my head, damn. These cases are crazy already and the day hasn't even started yet.

"Damn. Lunch this afternoon?" I ask with a smile because after lunch, Addie is going with me to go ring shopping.

"Oh, yes. Teds is bringing in Elizabeth to eat with us. I'm super excited. Oh, and I love you. A lot," Arizona says as she looks around the ER before placing a quick kiss on my lips. I smile widely before hearing the trauma bay doors open.

"I love you too. You're awesome!" I say as I watch her run toward the trauma doors.

She scans the patient before beginning to work on him. The metal rod is sticking through the middle of his chest. I'm surprised he has made it to the hospital, but if anyone can fix him, it's Arizona. Tim rushes over to help her and I walk over to the bed to check for any broken limbs that may need to be surgically repaired. None, thank god. He will need a cast on his left arm but that's all for me. The heart monitor begins beeping erratically causing Tim and Arizona's hands to work faster.

"Someone page cardio! We need to get to the OR. NOW!" Tim shouts as they move on both sides of the gurney and begin running down the hallway. Cardio. Crap. Well, I guess Arizona will officially meet Erica. I finish my coffee, and drink the remaining liquid in Arizona's cup before walking toward my wing. I need to get ready for a hip replacement. I hope today goes quickly, because the only thing on my mind is ring shopping for Arizona.

 **Lunch time…**

I sit down with a bowl of fruit next to Teddy. She's holding Elizabeth and Lexi is smitten by the little bundle of joy. Honestly, I am too. Mark and Addison sit down between Lexi and me with trays of fruit. I guess the fruit is the only thing that looks edible today. Derek and Meredith join our now extremely crowded table. Everyone is passing baby Elizabeth around. Seriously, she has the Robbins' dimples and piercing blue eyes. She's already such a heartbreaker. I feel bad for Teddy and Tim when she gets older. Tim and Arizona are still missing. Addie sends me a wink before taking a bite of her fruit. I can't hide the smirk on my face and Teddy looks at me.

"Callie. When are you going to ask for my blessing?" she says with a smirk. I choke on my grape and everyone looks at me. Ugh, not how I wanted to tell everyone. Here goes nothing, I guess.

"Teddy. I need to ask Tim, too. I'd rather do it at the same time," I say and Tim sits down at the table in his army fatigues.

"Ask me what? Oh, there's my baby girl. Hey babe," he says kissing Elizabeth on the forehead and he kisses Teddy on the lips before looking back at me.

"Well, um. I wanted to know if it's okay if I um, ask Arizona to marry me? I want to ask your parents too. I am going to ask them tomorrow night, when we come over for dinner at your house," I stumble out, instantly regretting how stupid it probably sounded. Everyone at the table pauses waiting for an answer. Tim and Teddy smile widely and nod their heads.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME! YES!" they say simultaneously. I get up and hug them tightly. Everyone wraps their arm around me as I sit back in my chair. We all continue to eat our lunch and finally Arizona sits next to me. She looks annoyed, but she still flashes me a full dimpled smile.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask. She knits her brows together and takes a drink of her water before answering.

"That patient we had this morning. Well, our cardio person never showed up. And I sent Karev to get Cristina. She came in and saved the day. I just think it's really unprofessional. That's all. If my sister wasn't such a good teacher, that little boy would have died today," she says as she rubs Elizabeth's forehead with her thumb.

"Wow. Go Yang. But yeah, that's really unprofessional. I'm sorry you had a rough morning," I say as I put my hand on her thigh. She leans into me and shoots me a small smile. Lunch continues with our table talking about cases and trying to plan a dinner night when Erica approaches the table. Everyone stops talking and turns their attention to her. Oh brother, she looks pissed. Like really pissed. I really don't miss that look at all. Makes me want to hit her with a brick. Wow, now I believe that saying about taking on your significant other's personality, I totally had an Arizona moment. Erica's glare is directed right at Arizona. Great.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why did you allow a resident to do a surgery that she isn't qualified to do?! I don't know who the regular chief of cardio is, but they aren't me. I'm a nationally known cardiothoracic surgeon for Christ's sake! That's not how I run my department and I don't know about you, Private Barbie, but I want the best for my patients. Dr. Yang got lucky today," Erica says hatefully. Oh god, she picked the wrong table to say that. Bashing Teddy, and calling out Arizona. Oh boy. I feel Arizona grab my hand under the table for support.

"Cristina Yang is qualified to do that surgery because I myself, Dr. Teddy Altman, the head of cardio, taught her how to do it. She could do almost any surgery with her eyes closed. She's more than qualified," Teddy says in a calm tone. Erica glares at Teddy, and as she opens her mouth to speak, Arizona cuts her off.

"I want the absolute best for my patients Dr. Hahn. You weren't there! You were probably stalking Calliope's hip replacement this morning! We paged you four times. If Cristina wasn't there, that little boy would have died today. Also, don't you ever refer to me as 'Private' or 'Barbie'. I don't just wear these fatigues to play dress up. I'm Major Arizona Robbins M.D., of the United States Army. Not a private, and sure as hell not a Barbie. I've earn my ranking and my ribbons by helping and serving with people that sacrifice themselves for this country to keep egotistical people like yourself safe in your bed. So when you want to talk to me about something and want my professional opinion, you can refer to me as Dr. or Major Robbins," Arizona says in a spiteful tone. Honestly, I'm so turned on right now. Major Robbins, wow. So sexy. And, a jealous Major Robbins. Take me now!

Erica stands there speechless and quickly exits the cafeteria. Wow, Arizona left Erica speechless. That turns me on even more. Goodness. We finish our lunch and everyone parts ways after everyone congratulates Arizona on telling Erica off. I've never seen Derek or Mark hug someone so fiercely in my life. Tim and Teddy head up to her office to grab some charts, and Teddy wanted to high-five Cristina for her big surgery today. Mark and Lexi rushed off to answer a page, and Derek and Meredith were headed to the closest on-call room to practice making a baby. Addison went to change into her street clothes, and is planning on meeting me in the lobby to go ring shopping. I walk with Arizona to her office because she thinks I'm getting ready to go home for the afternoon.

"I'm going to go by the store, and maybe take Baloo to the park. Need anything?" I ask. She looks at me and smiles.

"Just some wine, oh! And can you get some more of those amazing lavender bath bombs? Oh! Can we stay in tonight? Bath and pizza kinda night?" she asks with a full dimpled smile. I really can't say no to those damn things.

"Anything you want, _Major_ Robbins," I say in a seductive tone. Her eyes widen and she bites her bottom lip. I lean in and plant a kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear. "The next time I call you that, I'll only be wearing your dog tags."

Her mouth gapes open in shock before shaking her head with a large smile. We approach the peds wing and she kisses the top of my hand before she walks into her office. Ah! She has no idea what I'm up to, which is great. I'm extremely happy that I kept my cool in front of her, normally she can figure out if I'm trying to plan something, but in this moment, I'm on cloud nine. I'm practically skipping to my office. I quickly change into my street clothes and meet Addison in the lobby. She's wearing a navy blue dress suit with a pair of white heels. She always does look amazing. We walk out to my Audi and hop in. I drive downtown to Tiffany&Co and park. Oh boy. Here we go, nerves are definitely making themselves present because my hands are starting to become clammy. We walk into the store and are greeted by a woman wearing all black with her dark hair up in a ponytail.

"Hi! Welcome to Tiffany&Co. My name is Katherine. Did you two have an appointment?" she asks looking between Addie and me.

"Yes, my name is Callie Torres," I say flashing her a smile.

"Oh, yes! Right here! Follow me Miss Torres," she says as she leads us towards the jewelry cases. We look at the cases that are enclosed with several beautiful rings. Man, this is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought. I look at Addison and she clings onto my arm for support. We stop in front of the first cabinet. I know I want something that will incorporate Arizona's old soul, because she's always singing oldies music. "So, what did you two have in mind? Do you want both want to match or?" Katherine asks causing Addie and me to bust out laughing.

"Oh, no. We're not together. I'm just here for moral support," Addison says with a smile. I look at her with a mock hurt expression.

"She's not my type anyway," I say with a wink. Katherine smiles and I continue to look around until I finally stop. I see a white gold, antique style ring, with a 1/3 ct. princess cut center diamond with a double halo frame that contains smaller accent diamonds that wrap around the center diamond and small diamonds that wrap down both sides of ring as a finishing touch. Arizona is not overly flashy, and honestly, I love that she's that way but I think that this ring is perfect for her. My heart is pounding in my chest and I begin to tear up. This is it. "Um, can I see that one?"

Katherine pulls out the ring and as soon as I hold it in my hand, I know that this is the one. This is the ring that I want to put on Arizona's finger. I look over at Addison and she smiles widely before wrapping her arms around me. I don't have to say anything, she gets it.

"That is perfect. She's going to love it," she says in a small voice. We both wipe our eyes and begin giggling like school girls. I can't wait to make Arizona my wife. Katherine looks at me and I nod my head. She smiles and takes the ring to the get cleaned and boxed while I pay. I sign the receipt and she hands me the tiny blue bag before escorting us to the door. I tuck the bag into my purse as we walk back to the car. We hop in and I drive toward the hospital. As I pull into the parking lot, I park and Addie looks at me.

"Hey, let's go to Joe's for a celebratory drink. You're getting engaged, Arizona told the bitch off, and I'm single!" she says as we get out of the car and walk to the bar. We walk in and grab two stools next to the bar. Joe nods at us knowing what we want, and he quickly comes over with a martini for Addie, and a glass of red wine for me.

"Thank you for coming with me today. I really appreciate it. I'm just hoping she says yes," I say as we clink our glasses together. I take a sip of my wine and she shakes her head at me.

"Callie, you're insane if you don't think that she's going to say yes. She's crazy about you. I'm jealous," she says as she sips her martini. We continue to talk about the latest rumors and hospital gossip. Addie is finally over the entire Meredith and Derek thing. I mean it's taken her long enough, but I can understand where she's coming from. It took me a very long time to get over the whole Izzy and George ordeal. I check my phone for the time to notice that Arizona isn't going to be off work for another two hours. I order another round of drinks, and I notice Addison staring at a guy across the bar. Holy shit, I know that rugged but handsome face! It's Jared!

"You're drooling. You could just go say hi," I say as I slide another martini in front of her.

"He's so handsome, but he probably is married or like has been in prison or something. Is it too hard for me to find a good man?" she asks rhetorically before sighing dramatically. I laugh at her and shake my head.

"No. His name is Jared, and he was in the same unit as Arizona. He's kinda shy, but he's a great guy. Want me to introduce you?" I ask her and her eyes widen in horror. Before she can do anything, I wave him over and he wraps me up in a hug.

"Hey Callie. It's nice to see you again. Coming out next weekend for our paintball rematch?" he asks with a smile. Addison is staring contently at him.

"Wouldn't miss Teddy's return, besides, I'm on baby duty while you guys shoot each other. Oh! Jared, this is my best friend, Addison Montgomery," I say and she looks at me, clearly she was sidetracked by the handsome man to my right. I glare at her and she sticks out her hand. He gently shakes it before planting a kiss on her knuckles. Oh, he's a gentleman. Wow, go Jared! Addie's eyes widen and a wide smile crosses her face. She's swoon already.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. Jared Williams," he says as he takes a seat next to her. They quickly hit it off and I pay for our drinks. I slip my jacket back on and pat her arm before leaving. She lips the words 'thank you' and I send her a wink.

Addie is a good person, she comes off as a major bitch. But I love her, and I think Jared could put her in her place. They would make an adorable couple. I walk toward my Audi and notice that Arizona's jeep is still in the parking lot. I might have stayed a little longer than I anticipated but hey, it was fun. I drive by the store to pick up the wine and bath bombs before swinging by our favorite pizza place. I get back to the apartment and set the pizza and wine on the counter just in time, Arizona will be home any minute. I take the ring box out of my purse and go hide it in the back of my nightstand drawer. I won't lose it in here, and I can move my hiding place tomorrow when I go into my office before the big family dinner at Tim and Teddy's house. I walk into our bathroom and begin filling the tub up with water before dropping a bath bomb into it. I just want to have a relaxing evening because we haven't had one of those in weeks. I hear the door open and I walk out to see Arizona petting Baloo. She sets her purse and keys on the table before walking to the kitchen. I pour us a glass of wine and kiss her on the lips. She pulls me close to her and deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and I feel her fingertips dig into my neck. We break the kiss to catch our breath, we're both panting. Suddenly, I'm not hungry for food anymore.

"I got a bath ready for us," I say and she smiles before kissing me again. She pulls me into the bathroom while continuing to kiss me. We remove each other's clothes, and I slip into the warm water as she takes off her prosthesis. She slips into the water and she leans her back against my chest. I wrap my arms around her and she holds onto my forearms. This is one of my favorite things to do with Arizona because it's so intimate. I can see all of her scars, her tattoo, and the side of Arizona that no one else gets to see outside of work. She's the most beautiful person I've ever met.

"Calliope," she says softly. I smile because I love the way she says my full name. It makes my heart race.

"Mmhmm?" I say as I plant a kiss behind her ear.

"I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you," she says in a whisper. She turns around and places a tender kiss on my lips.

"I could say the same thing about you. I love you," I say and lean in for another kiss. I deepen the kiss and our tongues battle for dominance. Soft moans fill the room and as my hands begin to wonder down Arizona's toned stomach, and then…Baloo jumps into the bathtub with us. We break our kiss and instantly start laughing. He licks both of our faces and sits between Arizona's legs. He has some foam on his head but he looks so adorable. He's totally ruining our sexy moment, but he's just too cute. Arizona rubs his head and giggles.

"Well. I guess we're going to have to get used to that one day when we have kids," she says with a laugh. I kiss her lips. Kids. There she said it again. Wanting to have kids, with me. My heart is swelling with so much love for this woman.

"How many do you want to have?" I ask as we continue to laugh at Baloo who is totally content with sitting in the bath with us. Guess he missed us.

"Well, I want at least two. I want them to grow up with a sibling, I mean look at Tim and me. We're double trouble. However, I have Teds too. It's amazing to be best friends with your brother and sister. I definitely want that for my future kids. So I would say, two or three. I wouldn't mind a few mini-Calliope's running around," she says and it makes my heart swell even more. If she keeps this up, my heart is going to explode. That's exactly how many kids I want, though, I really do want a mini-Arizona running around. I kiss her cheek and I feel her shiver. The water has cooled down a lot, but we were too busy giggling and enjoying the moment to really focus on anything else. I stand up and dry off with a towel before slipping into a robe. I help Arizona out of the tub and hand her a robe. She slips it on and Baloo rolls around in the tub causing water to slosh over the side. I throw a towel on the ground and Arizona grabs him and dries him off with a towel. He takes off running throughout the apartment and I pick Arizona up and lay her down on our bed.

She takes off my robe slowly and I notice that her eyes have already turned into a deep navy color. I slip off her robe and crawl on top of her. We moan at the contact of our skin touching, and she has her right hand tangled in my hair, with her left hand kneading my breast. I plant open mouthed kisses down her neck and down to her collarbone. She lets out small whimpers and moans as I continue to nibble and kiss along her chest. I kiss the scar above her heart and I take a light pink nipple into my mouth. I suck and tug gently and repeat my actions on her other nipple. I continue to kiss down her body when she pulls me back up to her.

"I want you up here. I want you to look into your eyes as you make love to me, Calliope," she says before kissing me passionately.

I cup her cheek with my left and my right hand makes its way between her legs. I feel the heat radiating against my hand, and I run my fingers through her wet folds. Damn, she's so ready. I begin slow circles across her clit with my thumb as I plunge two fingers into her slow and deep. She moans out in pleasure and I stare into her eyes as I continue to pump in and out of her while curling my fingers to insure I'm hitting that amazing sweet spot. Her eyes are filled with passion and love. Making love to Arizona like this is the most intense feeling I've ever experienced. I feel Arizona's walls tighten around my fingers and she slowly bucks her hips against my hand. I can tell she's close and with two more swipes over her clit and she comes undone. She moans out my name between panting, it's really one of the sexiest things I've ever heard. Her body begins to shake as she rides out her orgasm and I slowly still my fingers before exiting out of her. She whimpers at the loss and I plant a kiss on her lips.

"Calliope. That was. Wow," she pants out as her body continues to shiver under me. I smile before leaning down to kiss her and she flips us over, allowing her to be on top. She plants kisses along my neck as she slides her hands between my legs. And I already know that it's not going to take much for me to reach my climax.

She continues to kiss my neck as she runs her fingers through my wet folds. I moan at the soft contact. She gently brushes her thumb across my clit before entering me with two fingers. Her motions are deep and slow. God, this is feels so good. I pull her head up and kiss her passionately. As we break the kiss I look deep into her eyes. She continues to pump in and out of me in a heavenly pace. She slightly curls her fingers and I can feel my own walls tightening around her fingers. She lifts my hips up slightly and with a few more deep thrusts, she sends me over the edge. I scream out her name as I'm riding out my orgasm. I feel my muscles spasm and she slowly pulls out of me. I whimper at the loss and she kisses the tip of my nose.

"Wow," I pant out causing her to giggle. She runs her fingertips along the chain of the dog tags around my neck and smirks. I refuse to take them off, and I know that she loves that I wear them so much. I lean up and kiss her. I trace my tongue along her bottom lip and I flip us back over. I brush the blonde curl out of her face before kissing her lips again.

"Ready to go again?" she asks as she runs her hands down my sides. I smile at her. Oh, yes. I just made love to Arizona Robbins, but now, I want to have hot and dirty sex with Major Robbins.

"Well, Major Robbins. I'm up for anything if you are," I say with a wink as I continue to kiss down her stomach, but she flips me back onto my back.

"Well, Private Torres, are you trying to seduce your senior officer?" she asks in a flirtatious tone. Oh, I love this game.

She plants open mouthed kisses down my torso and I can't stop the smile that crosses my face. Tomorrow night, I'm going to ask her parents for their blessing to marry this beautiful, and so incredibly sexy woman to be my wife. I can't wait to spend forever with her.

 **So, what did everyone think? I have a plan, I promise. I didn't want to focus on too much drama this chapter. We have so much to look forward to! Meeting the parents, proposals, and of course so much more drama to come! I appreciate all of the reviews! Keep them coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Just some clarification, because some of you were extremely concerned with Arizona considering Teddy to be like her sister. I've mentioned in previous chapters, Arizona considered her to be like her sister regardless of the relationship that Teddy married Tim. So by no means, is that incestuous, because Tim never considered Teddy to be his sister. This is a really strange author's note, but I just wanted to clarify because some readers were extremely concerned. Sorry for the delay, my life has been a roller coaster of emotions lately, so I'm trying to continue to update more so I have a stress reliever. Well, again. Thank you for all of the kind words and reviews. Please continue to give me feedback! It means so much! Alright, enough of this. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

After a wonderful night of endless love making, I stretch my arm out and feel cool sheets instead of where Arizona is supposed to be. I raise my head and I see no sight of my girlfriend. Where the hell is she? I sit up and I can smell fresh coffee. I grab a t-shirt and pair of shorts to put on before walking into the kitchen. Arizona is standing at the counter pouring two cups of off. I instantly notice that she's wearing her army official dress uniform. It's eight o'clock in the morning, why is she wearing that? I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She leans into the embrace and sips her coffee before turning to face me.

"Good morning beautiful," she says before leaning in to plant a tender kiss on my lips. Hmm, I'll never get tired of mornings like this. But seriously, why is she wearing her uniform?

"Good morning. Now, why are you wearing that?" I ask impatiently. She laughs as she hands me a cup of coffee. I take a long sip of the heavenly liquid. God, this is good.

"I thought you liked me in this?" she says arching an eyebrow at me. I roll my eyes at her.

"Stop dodging the question," I say before taking another sip of my coffee.

"After my run this morning, Chief Webber called. He said that Colonel Thompson has requested a meeting with him, Tim, Teds and myself at 09:00. I don't know what it's about but I know that if there is a colonel involved, it's big. So, I have been up all morning ironing my uniform," she says as she sets her coffee cup on the counter. I can feel the color drain from my face. Oh god, what if they're getting sent back?! No. They can't do that! I just nod my head as a response. I can't formulate words right now. Arizona tilts her head to make eye contact with me. I can see the concern in her eyes. "Calliope?"

"You can't go back," I say in a small whisper. She wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. I feel her plant a small kiss on my forehead.

"I know, baby. I know. How about you get dressed and walk me to my meeting?" she asks and I nod my head as I enter the bedroom. I throw on a black pair of skinny jeans, a deep purple blouse, and back boot heels. I fix my hair into a ponytail before putting on my leather jacket. If I'm going to walk her to this meeting, I want to look damn good. I quickly take the engagement ring out of my nightstand and slip it in the pocket on the inside of my jacket. Alright, let's do this.

I walk out of our room and Arizona is sitting with Baloo on the couch. I lean down and plant a kiss on her lips. I take her hand, instantly interlocking our fingers as we exit the apartment. The drive to the hospital is silent, and I have a death grip on her hand. Arizona pulls into the parking lot and slips on her hat to complete her look. We walk into the hospital and she flashes me a small smile before grabbing ahold of my hand. I feel her rubbing her thumb over my knuckles to comfort me. I squeeze her hand and I try to relax. I know that this is out of my hands, but I can't imagine her leaving again. As we approach the conference room, I can see Teddy and Tim in their uniforms talking to Chief Webber. We stop walking and she plants a quick kiss on my lips.

"I'll come find you after I get out. I love you," she says in a loving tone.

"I'll be waiting. I love you too," I say softly. I watch her walk up to the small group before following them into the conference room. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized that I'd been holding before turning to walk to my office.

What the hell am I going to do if she gets sent back before I can propose to her? Happy thoughts, Callie, happy thoughts. After unlocking my office door, I instantly run over to my desk and hide the ring in the top drawer because it has a lock. So no one can sneak a peek at it before I want them to. I lock the drawer before I turn my attention to the stack of paperwork piled up on my desk. I really despise paperwork. Oh well, comes with being the head of the department. I turn on my iPod and grab a pen as I open the first chart. I begin writing notes down but the beeping noise from my pager saves me. Thank god. 911 in the ER. Yes! I shut the chart before quickly changing into scrubs and I sprint down to the ER.

I approach the trauma bay doors with a gown and pair of gloves on. I'm ready to go. Owen and Meredith stand on both sides of me as we await the trauma. Car crash involving a 37 year old male. Wrapped his car around a light pole. The ambulance approaches and as the paramedics unload him we run on both sides of the gurney. We're headed directly for the OR, if we don't get in right away, we're going to lose him. We continue to run down the hallways and any stress that I had about Arizona's meeting is going to have to wait because right now, I have a life to save.

As we enter the OR, I begin to set the hip in order for Owen and Meredith to stop the bleeding. As I get ready to move, Erica busts into the OR.

"Get your hands off of him! He's not stable enough for you to that! He's bleeding into his chest!" she shouts as she approaches the table.

"Dr. Hahn, we have to stop the source, which is the hip," Meredith says. Owen quickly agrees with her.

"His hearts going to give out if we do-," she starts to say but I shut her off.

"LOOK! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A PISSING CONTEST! The source of the bleeding is coming from the hip. Let me set the hip and then you can fucking focus on the heart. Right now, it's not all about you Erica. Get over yourself and be a fucking team player! Owen, on my count. One, two, Three!" I shout as Owen and I set the hip and they begin to control the bleeding. I help them finish with the hip before moving down to the patient's legs. Erica remains silent until Owen nods at her to proceed to attend to the heart. Cristina was right, Teddy needs to hurry the hell back.

 **Three hours later…**

We finally finish closing up our car crash patient. It wasn't the easiest surgery, but he's going to make a full recovery. I can't believe Erica is trying to push everyone around like we don't know what we're doing. I know that I probably shouldn't have snapped like that, but come on. It was the right call! I finish scrubbing out and look up at the clock. Damn, it's already after noon? Wow. I stretch my neck and shoulders as I walk back toward my office. As I walk in, I notice a red rose attached to an envelope labeled, 'Calliope'. I smile instantly, knowing the loopy handwriting belongs to Arizona. I open the envelope and unfold a small piece of paper with pink ink filling the page.

 _Calliope,_

 _A year ago, today, I walked into SGMW for the first time. I stared into your deep chocolate eyes for the first time and instantly knew I was in trouble. I thought it was just me being nervous at first, I was stumbling over my words as we shook hands for the first time. I instantly felt a connection with you. It was terrifying and exciting. I was afraid that it would only be felt on my end. However, I knew it wasn't just me, because I saw you trip over a plant._

 _-A_

I smile at the letter. DAMN IT! SHE SAW ME TRIP OVER THAT DAMN PLANT?! I thought I ran away fast enough before anyone would notice. Damn. I pick up the rose and inhale the sweet scent. I change out of my scrubs and when I got to change into my previous outfit, it's been replaced with a black dress and heels. Okay, what the hell is going on? I lock my office and walk down to the lobby. I scan the lobby, and I don't see any sign of Arizona. Where the hell is she? I walk over near the plant that rudely tripped me, and notice another rose attached to an envelope. What the? Is she making me go on a scavenger hunt? I rip open the envelope to find another folded piece of paper inside.

 _Calliope,_

 _There's two types of drinks that surgeons rely on: coffee and alcohol. I bought you coffee and you bought me wine. Talking with you was easy right from the start. Opening up is based on trust, and I've always trusted you. When you were rambling that night, I thought it was just the wine playing tricks on me. I didn't think you couldn't be more miraculous, but I was wrong. You've always been so open and loving, honestly, you're adorable when you ramble. I couldn't hold back any longer, I had to have your lips against mine._

 _-A_

I smile as I put the second letter into my purse. Our first kiss. Joe's! I walk out of the hospital and directly across the street to enter the bar. I see Joe standing behind the bar and I don't see Arizona anywhere in sight. I walk over to the same stool that I sat in the night. I look at it and don't see an envelope. I look around confused and Joe approaches me with a glass of red wine with a rose and envelope attached to it. He smiles as he hands it to me and I rip open the third envelope to reveal another folded piece of paper and her car keys. Arizona Robbins, what are you up to?

 _Calliope,_

 _After a hard case, we were forced to take time off. How was I supposed know that taking my dog to the park for a relaxing morning, would result in him leading me to have the greatest first date of my life?_

 _-A_

How could I forget that amazing morning in the park? I have never been so thankful to have decided to go for a run. I shove the letter into my purse before chugging my entire glass of wine. I throw cash on the counter and sprint out of the bar. I cross the street back to the parking lot. I walk over to the jeep and quickly turn the keys in the ignition. I pull out of the parking lot and drive to the park. As I hop out of the jeep, I begin walking on the trail. The sun is shining like it did on the day of our first date. I smile at the memory and approach the top of the hill where I first met Baloo. I look around the park and I see no signs of Arizona anywhere. Baby, what are you up to? Suddenly, I see a very familiar dog running straight for me with something in his mouth. As Baloo gets closer, I can see that he has a rose and an envelope inside of a Ziploc baggy between his teeth. I laugh as I rub his head and take the baggy out of his mouth. He sits by my feet as I open the baggy. I remove and open the envelope. I open it and again, I find another letter. Damn it, where are you Arizona?

 _Calliope,_

 _You are probably wondering where the hell I am right now. Well, I'm waiting for you at Tim and Teddy's house. Be safe, driving my jeep. I know you love to act like a NASCAR driver, but I want you to arrive in one piece._

 _I love you –A_

I laugh at the last letter before tucking it into my purse. Yes, I will admit. I have a need for speed when I drive, but I'm just so happy that I finally get to see her after all of this! What the hell is all of this about? I walk back to the jeep with Baloo by my side. We get in and drive to Teddy and Tim's house. I can't help but feel so incredibly happy for this little scavenger hunt. Arizona always knows how to make me smile. I've never felt more loved by anyone in my entire life. I pull into Teddy and Tim's driveway. I hop out of the car and let Baloo into their fenced in backyard before I walk up to the front door. Alright, Arizona. What have you been up to?

I slowly open the door to find the living lit up with candles and Arizona standing next to the piano. Holy shit. She is wearing a floor length red dress, which she knows is my favorite, and her bangs are braided to the side, with the rest of her hair expertly pinned into an updo style that I have never seen before. Wow, she's so incredibly beautiful. I take a few steps toward her and she takes my hand sits me in a chair next to the piano. I have no idea what's going on, and I look at her in confusion. Before I can speak, she sits down at the piano and begins to play. As soon as I hear her start playing, I tear up as she begins singing, 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You'.

 _ **Wise men say,**_

 _ **Only fools rush in.**_

 _ **But I can't help, falling in love with you.**_

 _ **Oh, shall I stay?**_

 _ **Would it be a sin?**_

 _ **Oh, if I can't help, falling in love with you.**_

As she sings and plays for me, my tears fall down my cheeks. She continues to look deep into my eyes. Damn this woman. I hope this isn't her way of saying that she's being sent away again. She continues to play the piano and I shake any negative thought from my mind. I want to get lost in this moment.

 _ **Oh, like a river flows,**_

 _ **Surely to the sea.**_

 _ **Darling so it goes,**_

 _ **Some things, are meant to be.**_

I wipe my eyes and can't help but smile at the beautiful woman in front of me. I can see her starting to fight back her emotions but she sends me a small smile. I scoot my chair closer to her and I place a hand on her thigh. I need to feel her in any way that I can, and she shoots me a wink.

 _ **Take my hand,**_

 _ **Take my whole life too.**_

 _ **Oh, for I can't help, falling in love with you.**_

 _ **Oh, like a river flows,**_

 _ **Surely to the sea.**_

 _ **Darling so it goes,**_

 _ **Some things are meant to be.**_

 _ **Oh, take my hand.**_

 _ **Take my life too.**_

 _ **For I can't help, falling in love with you.**_

 _ **Oh, for I can't help, falling in love with y-you.**_

She turns and faces me. Both of our faces are stained with what I am hoping are happy tears. She takes my hands into hers and rubs her thumbs in circles over the top of my hands. I lean in and plant a tender kiss on her lips. She leans her forehead to rest against mine and I can see the love radiating in her eyes. Baby, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?

"Arizona, that was beautiful but why di-," I begin to say but she cuts me off.

"Calliope, I've never been like this with anyone else. You bring out this side of me that I didn't even know existed. From the moment we met, everything changed. I sent you on a scavenger hunt in order to relive some of our happiest moments, the memories that mean so much to me. I mean everything, from that plant, that clearly came out and grabbed your ankle in the lobby. To the place of our first kiss, which was wow. It was the best first kiss I've ever had. I fell in love with you that day the hotel collapsed, but I didn't have the courage to tell you. I heard your voice over all the chaos and it brought me out of the danger, away from all the darkness. From the very first time that I was in your arms that day, followed by our amazing first date that lasted all day, every time you have me in your arms, I feel like I'm at home. You're the most beautiful person that I have ever met, inside and out. Each and every day, I fall in love with you more and more. You're intelligent, supportive, selfless, funny, sexy, and you're just so amazing. Calliope, you've changed me. You've broke down every one of my walls, and you've completely stolen my heart. I used to think that I was just living life for my own happiness, but now I find myself being the happiest when you're happy. We've went through hell and back, but we've done it all together. We can do anything as long as we have each other. I am so in love with you. I've never been more certain about anything in my life than I am right now. I want to raise a family and grow old with you," Arizona says as she chokes back her emotions. I'm crying and smiling as she gets down on one knee and opens up a black ring box containing a white gold three halo style ring with a 1/3 ct. round diamond with small diamonds wrapping down the sides of the ring as an accenting touch. It's gorgeous, it's not too big, but not too simple. It's absolutely beautiful, and it is exactly the style of ring I've always wanted. Both of my hands are covering my mouth. I let out a gasp and my tears continue to fall down my face. Part of me is bitter because she beat me to it, but I don't care. Arizona is proposing!

"I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you as happy as you make me each and every day. Calliope Torres, will you marry me?" she asks and I can't control the tears that are falling down my cheeks. She's looking into my eyes and I lean in and kiss her passionately on the lips. As I break the kiss, I rest my forehead against hers.

"Yes! A million times, yes! Of course, I'll marry you!" I squeal in excitement. She slides the ring onto my finger and it fits perfectly. She wipes the tears from my cheeks and my smile is so large that it could crack my face in half. But I don't care. I'm so happy. I'm staring into the beautiful blue eyes of my fiancé, and I couldn't be happier. Whoa, let me do that again. Arizona is my fiancé, I love the freaking sound of that. I take my thumbs and wipe away her tears. She's smiling so widely that her dimples are on full display. I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with her. But suddenly, I remember walking with her to a meeting with army officials this morning and I almost feel sick. She knits her brows at me, instantly knowing that I'm upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks in a concerned voice.

"Are you being sent back because this is amazing, but I can't help but think that you're going to be sent back to a warzone. You had that meeting this morning an-," I say and she cuts me off with a kiss.

"Whoa! Easy there. Listen. The meeting wouldn't have had Colonel Thompson if it was about a deployment. It was actually, amazing. We were promoted, officially in our ranks. We all knew we were getting promoted after our last tour, but it was nice to be recognized and make it official. I officially, received my major patch for my uniform. Tim was promoted to captain, and Teddy as first sergeant. Along with our promotions, Colonel Thompson wants SGMW to act as a teaching center for army surgeons before deployment. He said that since three of the most decorated army surgeons refuse to transfer to the military hospital in Portland, he would bring the surgeons to us. Chief Webber is on board with it all. Tim and Teddy are extremely excited, but the only catch is that we will still be enlisted in the army," she says looks at me and I slowly nod my head. There it is. This is a huge honor for the three of them, and I want to be happy but I don't want Arizona to go overseas. She holds my hand and rubs her thumb over my fingers, she smiles as she plays with my ring. I look into her eyes, but I am curious about her answer. Honestly, I'm almost disappointed.

"Well, what did you say?" I say in a flat tone of voice. I try to hide it, but she shakes her head.

"I told him, absolutely! However, I had some conditions. Since I am the commanding officer in the new program, I figured I could plead my case, or I tell him no. My first condition was that Tim and Teddy were under no circumstances to be deployed into a warzone. They will only act as commanding officers and help train the new surgeons in Seattle only. They have a family and will not be moving unless it is something they want to do. My second condition was that I would not be deployed into a warzone because I am getting married and I'm planning on starting a family soon. Colonel Thompson agreed to all of the conditions. Calliope, I won't be going back to Afghanistan. Looks like you're stuck with me," she says with a full dimpled smile. I wrap my arms around her neck and cry due to pure happiness. She holds onto me and she places a kiss on my neck.

"I love you so much," I say and I can feel her smile. Starting a family soon? Huh, I love the sound of that.

"I love you," she says and pulls me in for another passionate kiss on the lips. We break our kiss when we hear a knocking on the door followed by footsteps. Teddy enters first followed by Tim carrying Elizabeth in a baby carrier. They are followed by an older couple that looks like older replicas of Tim and Arizona, who I can only guess is Barbara and Daniel Robbins. Barbara is an older woman with a full dimpled smile, soft blue eyes, and she has shoulder length hair with her bangs curled along her forehead. I've spoken to her a few times on the phone, she's always seemed warm and inviting. I can't help but smile as I notice the pair of dogtags hanging from her neck, just like Arizona had said, she never took them off. Daniel on the other hand, is a tall man with broad shoulders, blue eyes, stern facial expression, and he appears to be very reserved. He's a colonel, and I'm very intimidated by the stories that I've heard of him from Teddy and Tim. I feel Arizona squeeze my hand in reassurance before standing up out of my chair.

"Mom, Dad," she begins to say and her father arches his eyebrows at her.

"It's Colonel to you, Major Robbins," he says with a slight smirk on his face. I see Arizona shake her head before smiling. I can sense the amount of pride her father takes in her new promotion. She interlocks our fingers and pulls me close.

"Mom, Colonel. This is Calliope. My fiancé," she says with a full dimpled smile. Everyone's eyes widen and quickly follow with large smiles. Tim and Teddy wrap Arizona in a hug. Arizona's mom pulls me into a bone crushing hug, and I can see tears in her eyes.

"OH! Calliope! It's so good to finally meet you! I've heard so many wonderful things about you! Oh, you're so beautiful and this ring! Beautiful ring for a beautiful woman. Congrats!" Barbara squeals in excitement. She inspects the ring with a large smile on her face. She wraps me up in another hug.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Robbins," I say with a large smile. She grabs me by the shoulders and gives me a full dimpled smile. I see exactly where Arizona gets it from. Her mother is adorable.

"Oh, that's my mother-in-law. Call me Barb or Barbara. Welcome to the family," she says before going to wrap Arizona in a large hug. Daniel takes a few steps closer to me and I extend my hand out. He stares at me and a small smile crosses his face before wrapping me up in a large hug. I feel my eyes widen because I'm shocked and from the looks of everyone else in the room, they're just as shocked.

"Thank you for being so amazing to my little girl. It's very nice to meet you and congratulations," he says as we hug. Our embrace is quickly broken and I smile at him.

"Thank you Colonel Robbins," I say in a small voice. I remember Teddy saying that it took her two years to be able to call him Daniel, and I really don't want to make a bad impression. I see him smile widely before looking at Teddy and Arizona.

"Thank you, but you can call me Daniel," he says with a wink. I see Arizona's mouth gape open and Teddy gasps.

"IT TOOK ME YEARS!" she says in a tone filled full of annoyance. We all begin to laugh and Teddy rolls her eyes.

"First Sergeant Altman, drop and give me twenty. You know better than to disrespect your father-in-law and colonel," Daniel says winking at Barbara and me. His wife just shakes her head at his antics. Tim and Arizona bust out laughing as Teddy begins to do push-ups. "Major, Captain. Drop and give me twenty."

"WHAT?! BUT DAD! WE DI-," they say in unison before he knits his brows at the twins. Soon, all three of them are doing perfect military form push-ups and Barbara scolds her husband. I make sure to choke back my laughter as I watch them do push-ups. Which I might add, seeing Arizona drop down and do push-ups with such ease is incredibly sexy. As the three army surgeons finish their push-ups, Arizona is wrapped in a hug by her father. He clearly has a soft spot for her, which I think is adorable. Tim and Teddy congratulate us before we all walk into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.

Tim and Daniel grab the barbecue sauce and a package chicken before heading outside toward the grill. I help Barbara and Teddy with the vegetables and side dishes while Arizona plays with Elizabeth in the living room. Everyone agreed to keep Arizona as far away as possible from the kitchen. She burns everything she touches, even if there is no heat involved. At least that is what her mom said. The conversation is flowing lightly between the three of us in the kitchen. Barbara is telling old stories of the twins getting into trouble which only causes Teddy and me to laugh extremely hard. Apparently, during a visit to their grandparent's farm house in the Midwest, the twins wanted to ramp their dirt bikes off of everything they possibly could. Barbara said that after an early dinner date with Daniel, they drove to the basement style, farm house to the sight of Arizona and Tim jumping the dirt bikes off of the roof of the house. Barbara said that the twins were forced to bail hay at 04:30 for the entire trip. I can't help but laugh at the cute daredevil antics of the twins. It really doesn't surprise me, but it's amazing to hear old stories from her childhood. I glance up to see Arizona smiling down lovingly at her niece. I can't help the smile that spread across my face. Teddy comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my shoulders and squeezes. Before we know it, dinner is ready. Teddy and I set the table, while Daniel and Tim place the food on the table, and Arizona is gathering drinks for everyone while continuing to hold Elizabeth. After Teddy lays Elizabeth down, we all take our seats with Daniel at the head of the dinner table. Everyone passes the amazing smelling food around before we eat, Daniel raises his beer for a toast

"I just want to say that I'm so thankful to have been blessed with such an amazing wife, daughter, son, granddaughter, and the two wonderful women that make our twins so unbelievably happy. Tonight, I just want to say welcome to the family, Callie. Cheers," he says as we all clink glasses, I feel Arizona place her hand on my thigh. Everyone at the table is all smiles after the toast. The conversation throughout dinner mostly consists of the details over the new project involving the army to partner up with the hospital as a teaching facility. As Tim and Arizona speak, I can see the pride in their parent's eyes. Honestly, I couldn't be more proud, now that I know she isn't going to be sent overseas again, I can breathe a little easier. The rest of our dinner conversation is light and as we finish eating, Daniel pulls me outside on the deck. I glance over my shoulder, and everyone else is preoccupied by cleaning up from dinner. Oh boy, I can feel my heartrate increasing. Oh no. when I get nervous, word vomit happens. Shit. Double shit. Calm down Torres. I can feel my palms begin to sweat and Daniel puts his hand on my shoulder. Oh god.

"Callie, I'm not bringing you out here to terrify you. I think I've been intimidating enough for one night. I'm not going to make you do push-ups. I just do that to the kids to tease them and Teddy. I served with her father. I may be retired, but it's always been a little joke of ours. Actually, I brought you out here because I wanted to say thank you," he says with a smile. I look at him and raise my eyebrows a little. Wow, this is not at all what I was expecting.

"Um, sir. I'm a little confused. What are you thanking me for?" I ask nervously. He nods his head before answering.

"Normally, I would be asking your intentions with my daughter, but I don't need to. Honestly, I think having a granddaughter is really softening me up in my old age but I already know your intentions are with Arizona. I knew the night that Arizona called and told me about her being deployed, I knew something was different. She never cried about an assignment, but it killed her leaving you. It took me back to when Barb and I were first together. I loved that woman the moment I saw her. I got deployed. She waited for me, and she didn't have to, but she did. It's hard, loving someone in the military. But I see the way you look at my daughter, the way you still wear her dogtags around your neck, just like my Barb, and that doesn't make me nervous about you Callie. You're the only girl that Arizona has ever talked to me about. The things that Tim and Teddy have told me, have put my mind at ease. So, I just wanted to say thank you Callie. I'm lucky my daughter found someone like you," he says and I can feel my eyes flood with tears. I wipe my eyes and I smile at my future father-in-law. We look inside to see Barbara and Arizona cuddled up on the couch and he wraps his arm around me. "Let's go see our girls."

We walk back into the house to find Elizabeth being carried upstairs by Tim and Teddy, while Arizona is resting her head on her mother's shoulder. She looks exhausted, but as soon as we make eye contact, she instantly perks up. We sit in the living room enjoying the television as light background noise and I can't keep my eyes off of my ring. Arizona has her arm wrapped around my lower back as she runs her fingertips up and down my rib cage. Honestly, I can't wait to just get her home and have my way with her. When Tim and Teddy finally return downstairs, we exchange goodbyes with everyone with the promises to do another dinner night before the older Robbins return to the east coast. Arizona interlocks our fingers as we get Baloo and quickly hop into the jeep. She leans across the console and kisses me passionately. On the drive back to our apartment, I'm running my hand up and down Arizona's thigh. I can feel her muscles twitch under my touch and I can't control the smirk on my face. She returns the favor by placing her hand on my inner thigh and her soft touches are pure torture. The fact that we are hitting every red light in Seattle is killing me. I just want to make love to my fiancé! Is that too much to ask?!

As she parks in our garage, we walk hand-in-hand to our apartment. As we walk in, Baloo runs over to the couch and makes himself comfortable. Arizona grabs my hips and crashes our lips together. Our tongues are dueling for dominance and we begin to slowly move toward our bedroom. Not that I'm not enjoying our heavy make out session, but I need more. I pick Arizona up and carry her to our room. She lets out a playful squeal as I gently lay her on our bed. We slowly pull our dresses off of each other, and as I pull Arizona's dress off, I'm left speechless. Arizona was completely naked under her dress, the entire night. Oh my god. She's so incredibly sexy. I gape at the sight of the beautiful naked woman lying in front of me. All the moisture that was in my mouth is now pooled in between my thighs. She sits up slightly on her elbows and tilts her head at me.

"See something you like?" she says in a husky voice.

"Oh, my fiancé is the sexiest woman on the planet," I say in a raspy voice. She winks at me. I need to feel her right now.

She pulls me to her and I feel her remove my lacy bra and panties in one swift motion before pulling me on top of her. Our mouths crash back together and I feel her hands cup both of my breasts. I begin kneading one of her breasts and run my other hand up and down her thigh. We're swallowing each other's moans and I begin playing open mouth kisses down her neck. Her soft moans are slowly becoming louder as I take my hand and rung my fingertips across her wet folds. She gasps at the contact and I feel one of her hands cup my ass causing me to let out an appreciative moan. We continue to let our hands slowly explore each other's body and I feel her smack my ass. I let out a loud gasp, but I feel the sensation run straight to my core. I know that my pool of arousal between my legs is now dripping on Arizona's thigh. She begins to sit up and I look at her in confusion. She pulls me up with her. We are sitting facing each other and she spreads her legs open and she pulls me closer to her as she opens my legs. She leans in a captures me into a tongue filled kiss before breaking the kiss. I can see her eyes have darkened to a shade of deep navy and both of our breathing is erratic.

"I want us to come together, like this. I need you close," she says as she slowly slides two fingers inside of me. I moan at the sensation before I enter Arizona with two fingers. We have never made love in this position before, but it feels amazing.

Our paces start off slow, but are starting to quicken as we both become close to our climax. Our moans and erratic breathing is filling the room. Arizona wraps her other arm around my neck and I continue to move my hips to meet her pace. She slowly grinds against my hand, I can feel her body begin to tremble. She's so close. I continue to pump in and out of her when she surprises me by adding a third finger inside of me. I feel my walls tighten as she curls her fingers inside of me and I begin to come undone. I pump two more deep thrusts causing Arizona to succumb to her own orgasm. We both scream out in pleasure while holding onto each other tightly. We continue our ministrations in a much slower pace as our bodies are trembling as we ride out our orgasms. We slowly remove our fingers and we whimper at the loss. Arizona lays on her back and I crawl up and place my head on her chest, rubbing my left hand along the scars covering her chest. She wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace before kissing the top of my head. I smile against her chest as I continue to stare at the ring on my finger. I can't believe she beat me to it, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, I just need to think of a way to give her the ring I bought.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" she asks in almost a whisper.

"I'm just so happy, tonight was perfect. I love you so much," I say as I kiss her chest. I feel her smile against my forehead. She rests her head on top of mine as she continues to hold me.

"I love you. I'm so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you," she says in a raspy voice. I can tell how exhausted she is but I really don't want our night to end.

I kiss her lips and curl back up on her chest. I run my fingertips along her scars and I feel Arizona's breathing even out as she drifts peacefully to sleep. I begin to feel my eyes become heavy. Today was incredible. I need a plan of my own in order to give Arizona the ring I bought her. As I drift into a deep sleep, I can't help but smile at the fact that I will get to fall asleep like this every night for the rest of my life.

 **So what did everyone think? This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason. I hope it didn't disappoint!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I have been swamped with work and things within my personal life! Thank you again for all of the kind words and reviews! I really appreciate it! Please keep it up! As one review pointed out, yes. I admit, I messed up on the rankings. The purpose of the meeting was to solidify their promotions, however, I did not state that very well. Also, the ranks are messed up as well, but I didn't necessarily go off of fact for them, I just like the way they sounded for each character, so I hope that didn't offend anyone. Also, be prepared for some drama…all I'm saying. This story has gotten more recognition than I was expecting, I just want to say that I'm truly grateful for each and every one of you. Thank you so much. Now, enough of my rambling. So, here's the next chapter, it's a little shorter, but it's going to help build the story. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13**

It's been about four days since Arizona proposed to me. Our engagement spread through the hospital like a wildfire, everyone knows. Bailey even congratulated us, with hugs, and that's something that she doesn't do. But it was amazing to have her support. She and I have been friends since our residency, and she normally stays out of personal lives, so anything from her is amazing. Also, I have ran into a problem after Arizona's proposal. She doesn't want me to do a grand gesture for her or even for me to plan my own proposal. She asked me if I could just take her out to pick out a ring. What the hell kind of woman does that? Did she not play dress up and dream of her wedding day all of her life? Well, I asked Tim that same question and he told me all she did was play in the dirt and try to be like their dad. He said that she never thought she would ever get married. Something about an ex really screwed her over. I've asked about it, but hey, it's that woman's loss. However, it's infuriating that Arizona doesn't want something big. Ugh, this woman is killing me. Thankfully, I'm amazing and I came up with a perfect plan. This morning, I'm giving Arizona her ring. I wanted to do something small for her, because if it was too big, she would kill me. Now with the plan that I came up with, she still might kill me because I may or may not have stolen her dogtags while she was sleeping this morning. Whoops. She was too preoccupied by Tim yelling at her to hurry up for their morning run to even notice that she wasn't wearing them. I really need to thank Tim for his help. I owe him big time. So, I decided to attach the ring onto her dogtags and place them in the same black box that she handed me before she was deployed. We were sitting on our bed, and that night she told me an amazing story about her dad giving her mom his dogtags before he was sent away. In that moment, I was so blown away with the amount of love that we shared that night. I want to recreate that memory with her. Except, I'm going to add my own twist by acting like we are just having breakfast in bed before going to the hospital. Man, I really hope she likes this.

I walk into the kitchen and quickly start cooking us some breakfast. I quickly make us bacon, pancakes with chopped fruit as a side, and a massive amount of coffee. I carry two trays of our breakfast into our room and walk back out to the kitchen to grab the paper. I know that Arizona enjoys doing the crossword, while I read the sports section. I grab everything and place it on the bed, and I hide the black box containing her surprise in the nightstand drawer. Alright baby, you should be home any minute now. I lay against the headboard of the bed as I flip to the sport section of the paper. I'm really bummed that football season is over with. Football always has Seattle buzzing, but I guess I'll have to settle with some baseball to hold me over until the fall. I do have a few patients that play for the Mariners, so I have to be supportive, even if I do find baseball to be a little boring. About ten minutes pass by with no exciting sports updates, I toss that section of the paper toward the foot of the bed. I reach for the business section and I hear our apartment door open, followed by the rapid clicking of Baloo's toes against the hardwood floor. The poor guy still can't figure out the hardwood floor. My heartrate begins to increase as I hear Arizona's footsteps approach our room, calm down Callie. You know she already wants to marry you. You have the ring on your damn finger already, just breathe. Act natural. Arizona walks into our bedroom wearing black Nike running shorts, her gray Army hoody, and she's wearing her hair up in a messy bun. Her face is still slightly pink from her morning run and I can see her skin glistening with sweat. Even when she's sweaty, she is still the most beautiful woman in the world. Her eyes widen as she notices our breakfast. She flashes me a full dimpled smile before sitting on her side of the bed. She leans over and captures my lips in a tender kiss.

"What's all this for? I mean, I'm not complaining but I thought you'd still be asleep," she says before taking a bite from a piece of bacon. She washes it down with a large drink of her coffee and lets out an appreciative moan.

"Well, I just wanted us to have a relaxing morning before we have to go to the hospital. We haven't really had time to do this. So, I made breakfast. Oh, and I saved you the crossword," I say with a small smile. It's true, we haven't had a chance to have breakfast in bed or together in weeks due to the need of saving people's lives and everything.

She flashes a full dimpled smile before taking a large bite of her pancakes. We continue to eat our breakfast in a comfortable silence. As we finish, I pile up our plates on one try and place it on the nightstand. She grabs the crossword and a pen as she begins filling it out. She knits her brows and scrunches up her face as she begins thinking of an answer. Honestly, it's the cutest thing in the world. Her eyes light up as she quickly writes down another answer. She brings her hand up to her neck to play with her dogtags, a habit that she has always done while thinking, but now she realizes that she's not wearing them. Oh boy, let the ultimate freak out begin. She drops the pen in her hand and feels for her missing dogtags. She looks at me with wide eyes that are filled with panic. Oh god, this plan was kinda evil.

"Calliope! Where are my dogtags?! I had them on last night but I think that I lost them. Oh my god! What am I going t-," she frantically says but I quickly cut her off with a kiss on the lips. I lean over and reach into the night stand drawer to pull out the black box. She watches me intently with a confused look on her face. Now's your moment Torres.

"Open it," I say as I hand her the black box. She slowly removes the lid and a gasp slips out of her mouth as she sees the ring laying on top of her dogtags. She picks up the chain and pulls the tags with the ring attached to them into the palm of her hand. I can see her bottom lip begin to quiver.

"I know you didn't want anything big, but your proposal was a list of memories that were extremely important to you. Well, I wanted to recreate one of my favorite memories of us. I remember the night that you handed me this box. We were both so upset about you being sent back to Afghanistan. But you went and pulled this box out of your dresser. You told me this amazing story about your father giving his dogtags to your mother as a sign of love. I knew in that moment, you were trusting me with every little piece of your heart. I just want you to know that I'm never taking these off, because just like your mother, I fell in love with a good man in a storm. I'm so honored to be able to call you my best friend, soul mate, and fiancé. You're so incredibly brave, beautiful, intelligent, and perky, I mean sometimes too perky but you always know how to make me smile. You're kind, stubborn as a mule, funny, and you make me want to be a better person. We have been through hell and back, but I know that we can do anything, as long as we're together. I'm so in love with you Arizona. You already beat me to the original proposing plan, but I wouldn't change a thing. I can't wait for you to be my wife," I say with a wide smile. Arizona is smiling with tears falling down her face. She is completely shocked. She definitely didn't see that coming. YES! She quickly wraps her arms around me before burying her face into the crook of my neck. I hold her close and rub her back. We break the embrace and she continues to stare at the ring.

"It's beautiful Calliope. I love it. I love you. You're amazing," she says in a loving tone. She begins to slide the ring off of the chain before I stop her. I want to put the ring on her finger.

"Let me," I say as I take the ring from the chain and slip it onto her finger. It fits perfectly and I place her dogtags over her neck and she crashes her lips against mine in the most passionate way. We finally break from the tongue filled kiss for air, and I rest my forehead against hers. This woman is everything that I have ever wanted and more. I place a light kiss on her forehead before wiping her tears with my thumbs. As I look into her eyes, I notice how they have turned a navy blue, full of love and desire. As our lips crash together again, our mouths part open and our tongues begin to battle for dominance but we are quickly interrupted by the beeping of one of our pagers. Damn those fucking things. Arizona grabs them and shakes her head.

"Damn it, it's yours. 911, rock climbing instructor fell. Shattered bones," she says as she quickly grabs our dirty dishes and takes them to the kitchen so I can get dressed. I throw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers before walking into the kitchen. I give Baloo a kiss on his furry head before turning to Arizona, who is holding a cup of coffee for me to go. I lift up her left hand and kiss her ring before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you. I'll see you at lunch?" I ask before stealing another kiss from her lips. She smiles widely.

"Yes. Go be awesome. I love you," she says before I rush out the door. I run down to our parking garage and hop into my thunderbird. I'm so glad that I went and got it out of storage. Warm weather is approaching and I can't wait to drop the top back on this baby. As I weave through traffic, I see the ambulance reach the ER trauma bay doors. I quickly park and run through them.

"Thirty-one year old, male, fell off the side of a small cliff. Hit multiple trees and rocks on the way down. Pulse and BP are dropping and he may have internal bleeding along with several shattered bones. Let's get him to the OR! Torres! We've got to go!" Owen shouts as we run alongside the gurney. We make it to the elevator and I grab a pair of scrubs on the way. As they rush the patient into the OR I put my scrubs on quickly and scrub in even faster.

We begin working the patient as quickly as possible to find the source of the internal bleeding. Everyone is working practically to control it. Owen and Miranda are working inside the abdomen as I reset some of his legs. Jesus, he's broken every bone in his leg at least in five different places. As we continue to work, the patient's vitals continue to drop. C'mon hang in there. So much for a relaxing morning with my fiancé.

 **A few hours later…**

"Time if death. 11:52," Owen calls out. Miranda and I shake our heads before walking out of the OR. Just as we were closing up for the surgery, he coded. Damn it, I hate those cases. As Miranda and I begin scrubbing out, Teddy rushes into the scrub room.

"Hey, we need all the hands we can get in the pit," she says as she runs out. What the hell? She's not even supposed to be here. She's on maternity leave. Something big must have happened. Miranda and I rush out and sprint to the ER and gown up before standing next to Teddy at the ER trauma bay doors.

"Thought you were still on maternity leave," Miranda says as she stretches her neck.

"Yeah, me too. But when there's a bus full of high schoolers that meets head on with a semi, guess it doesn't matter. The crash is big. Papa and Nana Robbins didn't mind one bit," she says in a flat tone. I tie the back of her gown for her and she does the same to mine as we hear the ambulance sirens approaching.

As they get ready to pull in, two people on black Kawasaki motorcycles come speeding up to the trauma doors. Who the hell are these guys? The ambulance doors open and more ambulances arrive behind the first. Jesus, this is going to be a long day. The second ambulance opens their doors as the two bikers toss off their helmets to reveal piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. Tim and Arizona?! What the hell? How did I not know that she had a motorcycle?! She does look extremely sexy in that gear though. I need to tell her to wear that more often and take me for a ride. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and I glance over at a very pissed off Teddy as our loved ones run alongside a gurney. We run alongside our gurney behind them. We do a quick assessment of our patient before stopping in front of the elevator. I glance up at Teddy to see the anger in her eyes. Damn, pissed off Teddy is a lot scarier than pregnant Teddy, and that's saying a lot.

"TIMOTHY DANIEL ROBBINS!" Teddy says in an icy tone. Tim looks over his shoulder and shrugs his shoulders.

"Not now Dr. Altman!" Tim says while examining the patient. Arizona hops on the gurney and begins giving the patient CPR as they roll the gurney into the elevator before disappearing behind the closing doors. Whoa, Dr. Altman? Tim never says that to his wife. I look over at Teddy who is fighting to keep her emotions in check. I wonder what's going on with them.

We continue to work on our patient and rush into the next open elevator. Our patient is barely hanging on, so we're going to have to work fast. We rush to the ER and we don't even have time to properly scrub. As we hurry to find the major trauma sites, the patient codes. Teddy grabs the paddles and begins to shock the patient's chest. She repeats this action multiple times, but nothing works. The patient is gone. Teddy calls the time of death before throwing her gloves and gown off. She storms into the scrub room and I follow her.

"Teds, what the hell is going on?" I ask her. She begins pacing back and forth shaking her head. There is so much going through her head right now and I want to know what the hell is up.

"I'm just pissed about the patient. It happens. I just want to go home to my baby girl," she says trying to control her emotions. I see her bottom lip begin to tremble. This is more than the patient. But before I can ask her anything else, she storms out of the room. Well, I don't really have much time to chase after her. My pager begins beeping and I run into another OR. I quickly scrub before a nurse helps me get gowned and gloved for another surgery. Seven broken bones, and I have to try to repair a few shattered ribs. The scrub nurse hands me instruments and I begin working on the patient. As I examine the fracture ribs, I notice that he has bone fragments puncturing the lung. I have a nurse page Bailey. The patient's vitals are extremely weak, and we have to work fast. Damn it, this day can't get any worse.

 **Hours later…**

I finally finished with my last surgery and I am beyond exhausted. I take my time scrubbing out and slowly stretch the muscles in my neck. I dry my hands before taking off my scrub cap. I walk out into the hallway and I see a frantic Owen Hunt headed in my direction. Oh brother, I can't handle another long surgery. I just can't do it. Seriously, I've lost two patients today, I don't think that I can handle another one. I need a nap and I need to try to find out what the hell upset Teddy, and why I didn't know that my fiancé has a motorcycle. I shake my head out of my thoughts for a second, I need to focus.

"Hey, got a minute? I need you for a consult," he says with an exhausted look on his face. I nod my head and follow him toward an exam room in the ER. As we walk into the exam room, I see a young man that is wearing military fatigues. He is tall, dark hair and light green eyes. Incredibly handsome man. He slowly stands up to shake my hand and I quickly return the gesture. Standing looks painful for him, wonder what the issue is?

"Lieutenant Howell, this is Dr. Torres. Our head of orthopedics and one of the best in the country. She's here to take a look at your leg," Owen says before stepping aside to place scans up on the wall. I glance at his scans, I don't see anything wrong with his leg. It's perfectly healthy. Why the hell did Owen want me to come down here? I really need a nap or some coffee. Or both. Yeah, definitely both.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong on the scans. It appears you have a very healthy and fully functional leg," I say looking between the lieutenant and Owen.

"With all due respect ma'am, I can't walk or run without excruciating pain. I've tried everything. Please. Help me," Lieutenant Howell says to me, he's practically begging.

"It could be nerve damage or chronic pain syndrome. Honestly, there's nothing surgically that I can do for you but we can create a pain management program. Other than that, there's nothing I can really do for you. I'm sorry," I say to him. He shakes his head at me.

"Actually, there is. You can cut it off and replace it with a prosthetic, so I can go back to Afghanistan where I'm needed," he says in a serious tone. I glance over at Owen and motion him that I would like a word with him out in the hallway. I shut the door behind me and turn to Owen.

"You knew that this is what he wanted?! Are you kidding me?! " I say in a harsh tone. He totally blindsided me in there.

"This kid is clearly in pain. Is it really that unreasonable to ask?" Owen asks raising his eyebrows at me. I shake my head in anger. I'm not cutting off his healthy leg.

"I'm not about to cut off a healthy leg for no reason. Seriously, I'm not doing this just so he can put on a prosthetic and go get himself blown up in a warzone," I say out of anger and as I shake my head. I glance up and meet piercing blue eyes that are full of rage. Fuck, Arizona heard everything. She grabs the chart out of my hands and brushes by me as she walks into the room. Owen looks at me with a shocked expression before following her into the room and I follow him. Fuck, this is not good.

"So, what's the verdict?" Lieutenant Howell asks. I clear my throat and look at the man. I can't do this surgery. I just can't cut off a healthy leg.

"I'm sorry. But I-," I begin to say before Arizona quickly cuts me off.

"She won't do the surgery, but I will. I'm Major Arizona Robbins. I'm double board certified in orthopedic and pediatric surgery. I served five tours in Afghanistan," she says as his eyes widen. He jumps up and salutes her. She quickly returns the salute to him before giving him a weak smile.

"You're Major Robbins?! My company heard about you and your brother clearing the west end when the rest of your unit was hit. From what we heard, you and your brother are damn good shots ma'am," he says as she nods her head. Wow, she's well known by other soldiers that are serving overseas. Somehow, I'm not surprised because she always is an overachiever in everything she does. However, right now, I don't necessarily agree with this surgery. But I know why she's doing it. Ugh, why did I have to let my anger get to me?

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it. Now, you're going to have multiple months of rehab before you'll be sent back. Trust me, it's a real bitch learning to run again. But you can do it. I did and I'm still on active duty," she says as she pulls up her left pant leg to reveal her prosthetic. His eyes widen and he nods his head. "Sure this is what you want, Lieutenant?"

"Ma'am, I had no idea. But thank you. This is what I want. I need to go back with my unit. If this is the only way, then I'm all for it ma'am," he says and she shakes his hand before turning to Owen.

"Book an OR for tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning Lieutenant," she says before exiting the room.

Owen exits the room after collecting the scans and going over the procedure. I run out of the room and look for Arizona. I glance all around hallways and I see no sign of her. I glance over at the clock and run my hand through my hair. Are you kidding me, it's already after seven o'clock? This morning was one of the happiest moments of my life and now I said one of the worst things that I ever could have said when being engaged to an amputee serving in the Army. Jesus, I've really outdone myself today. Can I have a do over? I walk up to the attending's locker room and notice that Arizona's personal items have been taken out of her cubby. I grab my clothes and I see a piece of paper fall onto the floor. I bend down and pick up the paper and unfold it.

 _Baloo and I are staying with family. –A_

I read the short note and I instantly feel my eyes fill with tears. I never meant for any of this to happen. I need to find her. I need to talk to her. I quickly throw on my street clothes and walk to my car. I quickly hop in and turn the keys in the ignition. She's staying with family. Then it hits me. Tim and Teddy. I drive to Teddy and Tim's house and notice that the only two cars in the driveway, one of which belongs to Teddy and the other belongs to Addison. What is Addie doing here? I park and knock on the front door. Teddy answers the front door with tears in her eyes and motions me inside. She looks pissed and worried. I walk inside to find Addie sipping a glass of wine on the couch. I take a seat next to her and Teddy sits on the other side of me.

"What's going on?" I ask as I look between Addie and Teddy. Addie continues to sip on her wine.

"I should be asking you that same question. Her parents are at their hotel. Owen told me what you said. I can't believe you fucking said that," Teddy says with a harsh tone. I know she and has every right to be upset at what I said but I was so mad and I'm so fucking tired. Ugh. I can't win.

"Look. I didn't mean it like that. I'm exhausted and Owen didn't tell me any details. I was blindsided as soon as I got into the room and I said a lot of things I didn't mean," I say trying not to get defensive. She shakes her head and I wipe my eyes. She wipes her own eyes before wrapping an arm around me.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just pissed off with other things and I'm shocked to hear about your little outburst. I get it. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. It's just every time that Tim and Arizona decide to go for a ride on their motorcycles, they come back wanting to go overseas. That's why I was so upset this morning. I'm nervous that they might go back. I mean we just had Elizabeth. I don't want them to go back. But I tried getting in touch with them. Both of their phones are off, so I have no idea where they are," she says and her words hit me like a freight train. Why would they want to go back? Addie sets her wine glass down on the coffee table before speaking.

"They're at Jared's cabin. We were enjoying our day off together when they showed up. They didn't say anything while I was there. Jared basically kicked me out after they got there, so I came here. If he's taking their side, I'm taking yours," Addie says nonchalantly. She wraps her arms around Teddy and I and the three of us sit in silence.

"I have to go check on Elizabeth. You two are more than welcome to stay in the guest rooms tonight," Teddy says with a small smile.

Addie and I lock the doors before following going to the guest rooms upstairs. I walk into the room and sit down on the guest bed. As I lay back and stare at the ceiling, I can't help but let me the recent events flood my mind. We just got engaged, but is she really thinking about going back? After everything that's happened? But I guess that doesn't really mean anything because Tim and Teddy just had a child, but he's thinking about going back. So apparently that doesn't mean a damn thing to him. So what the hell is going to stop Arizona from following him? I feel tears stream down the side of my face. I lay there hopeless, because I have no idea what is going through Arizona's head. I feel my body begin to succumb to the physical and mental exhaustion of this horrible ending day. First thing tomorrow, I am talking to Arizona to find out what the hell is going on.

 **So….Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and words that you have given me over the last chapter. Everyone was spilt on whose side to take, which I loved to hear by the way. Well, as I said, this is a romance and drama story, so expect some bumps in the road. So with that, here's the next chapter. Can't wait to hear what everyone thinks! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14**

I slowly begin to open my eyes from a restless night of sleep. I, maybe, got two hours total. I couldn't stop worrying about the issue with Arizona, and when I tried to call her, the fucking phone was off. Seriously, her phone is never off. I slowly begin stretching my tired and achy muscles before getting out of bed. I need coffee or I'm not going to be able to get through my shift at the hospital. I glance at my watch to reveal that it is just after eight this morning, damn. Arizona's surgery started already. I don't agree with the surgery on Lieutenant Howell's leg. It's a healthy leg, goddamn it! But it's too late now. I grab my jacket and phone before walking downstairs into Teddy's kitchen. As I walk into the kitchen, the sight before me instantly causes me to stop walking. Arizona is standing in the kitchen, holding a scan up to the light while mumbling quietly to herself. She has her hair up into a messy ponytail and I can't help but notice that she is wearing the same outfit from the day before. Where did you go last night? She grabs a cup of coffee off of the counter and glances over at me. Her eyes are bloodshot and she has a busted lip. She looks so frazzled, so disheveled. Honestly, I've never seen her like this. Baby, what the hell? My face scrunches up with confusion and I can't help but walk closer to her. As I stand next to the counter, she hands me a cup of coffee. I take the coffee and take a long sip before speaking. Damn, this coffee is good.

"Thought you had surgery this morning?" I ask before taking another sip of my coffee. She nods her head before raising the scans back up with her left hand. I notice she is still wearing her engagement ring. Well, that's a good sign. Right?

"I pushed it back. Ordered more tests. His nerves are the problem. They're so damaged that the only option, besides getting him addicted to pain killers, is amputation," she says as she points to the damaged nerves. I take the scan from her and look at it. Damn it. The first set of scans didn't pick this up. She's right. I nod my head and set the scans on the counter. I don't know why she's showing me this. She didn't really ask for permission the first time she came in and stole this patient. I know that she has some orthopedic privileges, but still. But my temper also caused me saying some pretty hurtful tings. Damn it, it's a stalemate. So, before speaking. Drink some more coffee, Torres.

"Yeah, you're right. Look, Arizona. About yesterday, I-," I begin to say but she cuts me off with a kiss. Whoa, definitely not what I was expecting. She breaks the contact and looks at me with tears in her eyes. What in the world is going on?

"Look. I bailed on you yesterday and I'm sorry for that. When I heard what you said I snapped because the last relationship I was in, ugh. She said the same thing when I first enlisted. I was just some idiot that wanted to go get blown up in a warzone. I wasn't thinking and hearing that again just triggered me. I got determined, really pissed off, and stormed in there without talking to you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Calliope. Please. Forgive me," she says in a voice filled with emotion. She is on the verge of crying, and I know that there is more to this than just my blow up yesterday. I wrap my arms around her and she clings onto me. I just continue to hold her close.

"I'm so sorry that I said those things. I really didn't mean to come off that way. I was just so upset and Owen blindsided me in there. But I have some questions," I say as I lean back to look at her. She wipes her eyes and nods her head. I take my thumb and stroke along her bottom lip. She flinches has my thumb grazes over the small cut. I narrow my brows at her. What the hell happened?

"Calliope. I'll tell you whatever you want to know," she says in almost a whisper.

"I have a lot of questions. But first, I'll ask. What the hell happened to your lip?!" I ask softly. She nods her head and takes a deep breath before answering.

"It was Tim," she says and my eyebrows raise instantly. I'm going to kill him. I open my mouth to speak but she quickly continues. "Yesterday, after our wonderful morning. He called. He wanted to go for a ride on our bikes. It's always clears his head. But I didn't want to scare him away. So, I met him at our storage unit. Again, I knew something was up, but I didn't want to push it. We rode around for about an hour and then pulled over to talk but the wreck interrupted us. We hauled ass to the hospital and that's when I figured it out. In the OR, he had a flashback mid-surgery. Then he refused to tell Teddy, stormed off like an asshole, and then I heard what you said to Owen. So, I stormed off like an asshole. I knew you would go to Teddy's when I wrote the note. Which is what I wanted because last night, Tim threw me against a wall in his sleep. Jared and I literally had to fight him to get him to snap out of it. He's terrified that he will do something to Teds or Elizabeth," she says with looking at me. She looks exhausted and broken. I haven't seen her like this since she got back from Afghanistan.

"Wait, I thought you guys were all still going to therapy?" I ask as I tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"We have been. Tim has had shifts at the hospital and he said that he was doing so much better, so he stopped going with us. But I guess he's been putting on a strong front because of the baby and everything. When we finally got him to snap out of it last night and he completely broke down. I held him until he fell asleep. I couldn't help but think that it's a matter of time before it happens to me. I can't hurt you Calliope," she shakes in a shaky voice. I hold her close and kiss the top of her head.

"Arizona, listen to me. As long as you talk to me, and keep going to therapy with the guys, you're going to continue to get better. You can't shut me out. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," I say as she begins to cry into my chest. I rub her back to try to calm her down and she looks up at me.

"I can't do the surgery. I can't do a surgery that is going to potentially trigger me. I haven't had one in a while, but I know with the lack of sleep and my current mindset, it's going to happen. I just can't do it," she says with tears falling down her cheeks. I nod my head and look into her eyes.

"Whatever you can't do, I will. That's how this works," I say as I plant a tender kiss on her lips. I may have not originally agreed to do the surgery, but it's clear that this is in the patient's best interest and I don't want Arizona being triggered by something. She's never missed a therapy session with her unit and I don't want something like this to trigger her. She's worked too hard for that. Damn it, this really sucks.

I can't help but feel my heart slightly break for the woman I love. I had no idea that Tim was having flashbacks again. He has hid them extremely well but as much as I hate the fact that Arizona left yesterday and didn't come home last night, I understand it. Tim needs to get help in order for him not to accidently hurt Teddy or their beautiful baby girl. As I continue to hold Arizona in my arms, I hear Teddy and Addison walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Their eyes widen at the sight of me holding Arizona in the middle of the kitchen. Addison quickly grabs a cup of coffee and leans against the counter, while Teddy just stands with her arms crossed, staring at Arizona, before speaking.

"What is it this time? Going back just for the hell of it? The first five times weren't enough?" she asks in a harsh tone. I close my eyes and shake my head. Arizona snaps her head up and turns around toward Teddy. I see Teddy's eyes widen at her swollen lip and tear stained face.

"You're an idiot if you honestly think we're going back," Arizona says as she shakes her head. Teddy cocks her head to the side and before she can say anything, I step in.

"You should listen to what she has to say," I say in a sympathetic voice.

Teddy nods her head and Arizona walks over to the couch after placing a light kiss on my lips. Arizona explains the situation to Teddy, just as she did to me moments ago, and the two embrace in an emotional hug. The two women continue to talk and the more details that Arizona tells Teddy, the more emotional Teddy becomes. Honestly, I don't blame her. I couldn't imagine if Arizona threw me against a wall in my sleep, or like the time that Owen choked Christina. The things that they've seen and had to do while being overseas is something that will haunt them for the rest of their lives. The only thing that we can do is hope and pray that they continue to get better. I'm really relieved that they don't want to go back, because I couldn't handle her going back over there again. Her nightmares have gotten so much better with time and therapy, but I would hate for us to start all over again in her recovery process. Addison and I begin looking over the scans that Arizona brought with her and begin brainstorming a game plan for my surgery when all four of our pagers begin blaring. 911, a fire at a school. Damn. Teddy and Addison run upstairs to get dressed and grab Elizabeth, while Arizona and I clean up the kitchen.

As the four of us rush out of the front door, Teddy and Addison jump into my SUV, because I'm blocking them in, whoops. Teddy and Addison quickly buckle Elisabeth's car seat in the backseat of my Audi. I turn around to see Arizona running over to her black Kawasaki ninja and strapping on her helmet. I run over and kiss her lips before she pulls the face plate of her black full-face helmet down. She really does look incredibly sexy in her motorcycle gear.

"I love you Calliope," she says and I instantly smile.

"I love you. Also, you owe me a ride on that thing!" I say before jumping into the driver seat of my Audi and as I turn the keys into the ignition, I back out of the driveway. I hear the revving of a motorcycle engine and the sound instantly sends electricity to my core. Damn, the fact that Arizona is doing that, is so arousing.

Arizona follows us out of the driveway and as we merge onto the highway, she speeds passed us. She gracefully weaves in and out of traffic like it's nothing. As sexy as it is to watch her speed off, but I want to kill her for driving that fast on two wheels. And she yells at me for speeding?! Oh no. We will have to talk about this later. As we arrive at the hospital, the four of us run into the trauma bay doors. After we quickly change into scrubs, Teddy runs Elizabeth up to the daycare. Addison, Arizona and myself run into the ER and are split off in various directions as the multiple burn patients are being rushed into the ER. Well, this is going to be another hellacious day.

 **Hours later…**

After I finished helping the burn victims in the ER, I had to rush into the OR in order to perform the lower leg amputation on Lieutenant Howell. He's in recovery and will have at least four to six months of serious physical therapy before I will clear him to return to the Army. He was extremely grateful and understanding of the entire situation with the switching of surgeons. Arizona came and sat with him until he woke up. She stayed in there and talked about the rehab and physical therapy sessions he will need before returning to active duty. She even offered to help him during his recovery time, as moral support. She stayed in there until being paged into the ER for another emergency, but that was over an hour ago. I finish filling out some last minute details into a patient's chart before handing it to a nurse behind the desk before catching the elevator up to peds. I walk out of the elevator and right up to the nurse's station.

"Hey Nicole! Have you seen Dr. Robbins?" I ask politely. She smiles at me as she places a chart into a filing cabinet before answering me.

"Hey, Dr. Torres! I believe that she is in her office," she says and I nod to her as a thanks before walking down the hallway to her office.

As I approach her office, I can see her desk lamp as the only lighting in the room. I instantly know that she probably taking a nap. I slowly open the door to her office and the sight before me melts my heart. Arizona is laying on her back on the couch covered up with a blanket holding Elizabeth on her chest, who is clinging onto the dog tags hanging from Arizona's neck. Both of them are fast asleep. I shut the door quietly before kicking off my own shoes and place a light kiss on Arizona's forehead. She slowly opens her eyes and smirks at me.

"Hey beautiful. I'm on baby duty. Mommy had a heart to fix," she says in a sleepy rasp. Her voice really is so incredibly sexy when she is tired. It should be illegal. I kiss Elizabeth's little forehead before smiling at Arizona. I place a tender kiss on her lips as she fights to keep her eyes open.

"Got room for one more?" I ask in a whisper, and she slowly begins to scoot over but I just decide that it will be easier if I sleep propped up behind her, in the same position that we find ourselves in when we take a bath together. Honestly, I just want to hold her in my arms.

I don't really care if I get much sleep out of it. I prop up the pillow to give me more cushion for my back being pressed against the arm of the couch as I slip behind her. Arizona sinks her back onto my chest as I wrap my arms around her and Elizabeth. She lets out a sigh of contentment and I kiss the top of her head. I quickly feel Arizona's breathing even out and I know she has fallen back asleep. I carefully pull out my phone and take a selfie of me kissing Arizona's temple as her and Elizabeth sleep. Oh, this is definitely going to be my new lockscreen. I quickly change my lockscreen to my new favorite picture and make a picture of Arizona, Baloo and I cuddled up under a blanket the day after Arizona proposed to me as my homescreen. Our little family moment by the fireplace. I can't wait to recreate this picture but with some kiddos of our own one day. I quietly slide my phone back onto the table before resting my head between the pillow and cushion of the couch. It's moments like this that really make me excited to start a family with Arizona. I really can't wait to find her all cuddled up with our own baby one day. Man, this is exactly what I needed. I'm so comfortable right now. My eyelids become heavy and I slowly fall into a deep sleep.

 **Two hours later…**

My nap was cut short due to a 911 page to the ER. We had a woman bicyclist who was ran over by a truck. Arizona also got paged into the ER as well, little boy fell down some stairs at school. Nicole, the nurse from peds, took little Elizabeth back up to daycare so we could answer our pages. As we enter the ER she runs over to bed four as I run to bed seven. The bicyclist has severe breaks in her arm and several in her legs. I begin assessing the patient, but I need more hands and Tim runs in next to the bed to help me. He nods at me as he quickly checks the vitals and as we work, the patient codes. I grab the paddles while Tim performs CPR. I call for clear before I shock the patient, still in v-fib. We raise the charge and shock again. No change. We continue to work on the patient until there's nothing more that we can do for the patient. She's gone. I look up at Tim and his eyes are glazed over as he continues to work. The nurse's and interns look at me and I motion for them to leave the room. I can tell that Tim is currently reliving a flashback. Oh god.

"Tim. She's gone. We did all that we could," I say in a small voice. He doesn't look up at me but continues to work. I glance over at Arizona trying to get her attention. When she finally looks over, I nod my head toward Tim. Her eyes widen and she quickly comes over to stand by me.

"Calliope. Follow my lead. We need to get him outside. It's raining. It'll snap him out of it. I need you to trust me," she says in a low whisper for only me to hear. I nod my head and Arizona begins to assess the patient with Tim. Oh god. I've never experienced anything like this before. A nurse drops a tray of supplies causing a loud bang which jolts Tim to look around nervously. I look over at Arizona who tries to control her own emotions before speaking. "Timbo, she's gone."

"Damn it! That's the fifth soldier today! The fire is too close. We need to move out. I mean that's why she's here right?" he asks as he drops his instruments and stares at me. I've never seen Tim look this frantic. His eyes are glazed over and he clearly believes that he is still in Afghanistan. He has no idea who I am. Holy shit, this is happening.

"Yeah, Timbo. We got to go. We don't have time to suit up. Corporal Torres here, is going to cover our six as we move out. We've got a set of double doors that lead outside. We just need to make it there. Ready, Timbo?" she asks and as he nods his head yes. He lightly head-butts his forehead against her own before following her in a crouched military position toward the trauma bay doors. What's with the head butt?

I walk behind them, and another nurse drops another tray of supplies causing Tim to jump outside and curl up behind a pillar. I rush over to check on him but as I do, he takes a swing at me. I fling my head back to miss the blow. Whew, that was close. Thank god for quick reflexes. But I have a feeling that this is far from over. He gets up to his feet and stalks toward me. We're only a few feet from being in the pouring rain, but I try to scamper to my feet to get away from him. He thinks I'm the enemy. He backs me up into a pillar, shit. As he raises his closed fist back to hit me, Teddy pulls on my shoulders as Arizona tackles him into the rain. Tim is shouting and trying to throw punches at Arizona as the rain covers them. Teddy and I run over to twins. As he comes out of his flashback, the horror on his face is heartbreaking. Teddy holds him as he cries and I take Arizona into my arms. We're both soaking wet and slightly shivering but I don't care, I wrap my arms around her. I need to feel her.

"I'm so sorry Calliope. Are you hurt?! I'm so sorry," she whispers into my ear. I hold her as I feel her entire body shake with emotion. I really had no idea that it was this bad. I wonder if she will ever have a relapse like this and if so, will it be this bad? Will it be worse?

"It's okay. You and Teddy got him. I'm fine. Try to breathe, you're going to make yourself sick," I whisper into her ear.

I hold onto her and notice out of the corner of my eye that Teddy and Tim are walking up to us. Tim wraps looks up at me with tears in his eyes and I wrap him up in a hug. I whisper 'it's not your fault' into his ear and it only makes him cry harder. We eventually walk through the trauma bay doors through the ER and into the attending's lounge. I ignore the weird stares from the nurses and other doctors. Honestly, I'm shocked that his flashbacks are this vivid. As the four of us change, Teddy and Tim leave to go grab Elizabeth before going home. I told her to let me know if she needs anything. I really could go for a drink right about now. I slip on my leather jacket and notice that Arizona has changed into a dry pair of navy scrubs. I glance up at the clock, it's a little after seven. Her overnight shift is getting ready to start. I walk over to place a light kiss on her lips and before I have the chance to deepen the kiss, the sound of her pager ruins our moment. She growls at the offensive object before placing another chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you. Go be awesome," I say and she nods her head slowly before looking into my eyes. I can see the emotions raging through them. She looks terrified and worried. Honestly, after Tim's episode, I'm a little worried myself. I really hope that she doesn't relapse. She's been doing so well with her therapy and everything.

"I love you. Give Baloo some love. He missed you last night," she says before walking out of the lounge. I smile at the thought. Baloo really is the most adorable dog. He currently likes me a little better than Arizona at the moment because he may or may not have taken her metal prosthesis and carried it around the house like his own toy. Totally wasn't supposed to be as hilarious as it was, but I didn't yell at him for it. I videoed it and sent it to Arizona when she was in surgery. Let's just say, Baloo had to sleep in the living room for a week after that, poor guy. I'll make sure he sleeps in the bed with me tonight while Arizona is at the hospital.

I grab my purse and head out of the lobby doors to make my way toward Joe's. I really, and I mean really, need a drink. I cross the street and as I walk into the bar, I scan the crowd. No familiar faces. Perfect. I walk over to the bar and order two tequila shots followed by a large glass of red wine. I take the two shots back-to-back. Joe's eyes widen at me before continuing to wipe down more glasses behind the bar. I love Joe. He knows when to push and when to keep to himself. I begin to sip on my glass of wine before I feel someone come up behind me. As I turn my head, I stare into pale blue eyes. Oh god, what does she want?

"Hey. This seat taken?" Erica asks politely and I just shake my head before taking another sip of my wine. I set my glass down on the bar and look at her again.

"What do you want Erica? I'm really not in the mood for any drama tonight," I say in a defeated tone. The combination of the last few emotional days and everything this afternoon, I'm beyond exhausted. She takes a long sip of her beer before answering me.

"I come in peace. I swear. You know, before everything that happened between us, we were really close. That part hasn't changed. You can talk to me if you want. I know something's bothering you," she says and I can't help but laugh a little. Wow, does she really expect me to just talk to her like she never left? I shake my head at the thought and continue to sip on my wine. "Seriously, Cal. I know something's wrong. Besides, I'm leaving tomorrow night anyways."

"You just got here. Teddy hasn't even really gotten to enjoy her maternity leave," I say looking at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, well. A lot of people really love and value her opinion. Besides, Webber tossed me out on my ass. I'm going back to Mayo where I'm needed," she says as she takes a long sip of her beer. Wow, Webber told her to get lost? Right on, Richard! I nod my head and look over at her.

"Teddy's a great surgeon, and an even better friend. Have a safe trip back to Mayo," I say before finishing off the last bit of wine left in my glass. I dig money out of my wallet and throw it on the counter of the bar and as I get off of my barstool, Erica grabs my arm.

"Cal. Take care of yourself. You always let your love and passion for things blind you. What happened in the ER today with Tim, is just a preview of what will most likely happen again, but it'll be Arizona. You can't fix everyone. No matter how hard you try. You know deep down, given the opportunity, they'll go back again. They're army brats. It's in their blood. Take care of yourself Cal," Erica says before exiting the bar. I shake my head at her remarks and walk out of the bar toward my car. The nerve of that woman is unbelievable.

As I reach my car, I hop in and drive to the apartment. I have a very furry boy that will be very excited to see me this evening. As I finally arrive to our apartment, the elevator ride up is quick and as I unlock the door, Baloo is looking up at me just wagging his tail. Oh this cutie, you make me so happy after a stupid ex-girlfriend tries to play therapist and tell me how to live my life. As I lock the door and slowly make my way into our room, I can't help but think about the events from today. Tim's having flashbacks that are so bad, we pretended that we were back in Afghanistan to stop him from hurting someone. If we didn't get him to snap out of it, that could've been a patient, another doctor, I mean, he's lucky that we were there. I change into my pajamas and fling back the covers before patting the side of the bed for Baloo to lay next to me. He climbs in and army crawls next to me and lays his head on Arizona's pillow. I turn off the lamp on the nightstand and pet him as Erica's words echo through my mind. I don't want to fix Arizona. I just want to love her and grow old with her. She's the love of my life, and I fell in love with the incredible woman that served her country. But Erica said that army brat comment, and it's eating away at my mind. Arizona wouldn't go back, she just wouldn't. Erica's wrong. I feel my eyes become heavy with exhaustion and for the first time in a very long time, I fall asleep, unsure of my feelings. Erica's words haunting me in my sleep.

 **Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long break. Now, I'm going to warn each and every one of you before you read this chapter. It is going to be heavy, as in drama heavy. It pained me to write and edit. I am really just wanting you guys to trust me on this. I know that probably be the end of the chapter you're going to be upset, but again maybe not. All I will say, is just trust me. This is a calzona fic, keep that in mind as well.**

 **Also, thanks for all of the wonderful words and reviews. Please continue! Now, this chapter will have both Arizona and Callie's POV. Normally, I write it just strictly from Callie's POV, but I think that it's important to hear both sides for this chapter. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **Arizona POV**_

Something's wrong. Something's definitely off. I thought that three weeks ago, after Tim's terrible flashback episode in the ER, I thought Calliope and I had reconciled. Before that happened, we were planning our wedding nonstop when we were at home. I mean we had wedding magazines all over the coffee table, and I know that I'm very Type-A, but I left them out so we could continue to plan for our big day. However, when I got home from my shift, they were all put away. Callie won't even look at them. She claims that it's because her cartilage research is stressing her out, and the long shifts at the hospital are getting to her. But that's the biggest bunch of you-know-what that I've ever heard. Normally, on our nights off together we will order in and cuddle up in bed until we fall asleep. But I've noticed that once Calliope thinks that I'm sound asleep, she wakes up and moves into the guest room. She won't even sleep with me all night. Am I that big of a burden? I haven't had a nightmare or flashback in over a month, but yet she won't sleep in the same bed as me. I know that when she saw Tim's flashback, I know that scared her. But honestly, I'm just so hurt that she doesn't trust me. I've done nothing to make her feel that way, I mean it's almost like she's scared all of the time. There is a huge part of me that almost knew this would happen. I'm damaged goods, and as much as I don't want to admit it, I have PTSD. I'm working through it. Maybe my ex was right. Maybe I am just another idiot that is meant to get blown up in a warzone and never have a relationship. My ex, Lauren, and I were together for almost three years. We met at Hopkins and fell for each other fast, but it was nothing like I feel for Calliope. When I had made my decision to enlist into the Army, she was supportive. After my first tour, I came back with terrible nightmares and she said that I had become cold. So naturally, she went and cheated on me. I ended things before I returned to Afghanistan. I got to bail out of that situation which was nice. However, her last words to me were something along the lines that I would die unhappy and alone. Well, I feel pretty alone right now and I have someone. My own fiancé won't even sleep in the same bed as me. Maybe dying alone is just in my cards.

The opening of our apartment door drifts me out of my thoughts. I glance up away from my coffee mug to see Calliope walking into the apartment. She looks exhausted. Baloo remains laying down in my lap on the couch. I have the morning off, and I know my fuzzy man is happy about that. But Baloo is smart. He doesn't greet Callie at the door if I'm home, it's like he knows. Hell, my dog even knows something is wrong, and I just need to man up and say something about it. I watch her as she puts her keys on the hook before hanging up her leather jacket and purse on the coat rack. She walks into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and she quickly kisses the top of my head before sitting in the love seat. I continue to rub Baloo's head and I glance over at Callie, who sips on her coffee before sending me a smile. She's wearing her dark wash jeans and a dark purple v-neck blouse that exposes the right amount of cleavage. My eyes widen as I notice her chest is bare. Normally, she wears my dogtags. I feel another small stab to my own chest, and I place my coffee cup down on the coffee table. The noise is a little louder than I intend it to be but I feel myself starting to flail on the inside. Callie's eyes widen at my action and she breaks the silence.

"Hey. What's wrong?" she asks before setting her coffee cup down on the table. I glance around and see that she's still wearing her ring, which is a good sign. Right?

"I should be asking you that question," I say a little harsher than I intended. She looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. I can see the fire in her eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Arizona?" she asks in a fiery tone. Oh boy. Let's just get it out there.

"It means that you don't wear my dogtags, you don't sleep in the same bed as me, and you stopped planning the wedding of your dreams. Oh, and the baby discussion has been thrown on the back burner. I want to know why," I say trying to keep my tears from making an appearance. I see her eyes widen and mouth gaped open as if she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"It's just work is crazy. That's all. I do sleep with you every night except when I'm at the hospital," she says as she leans forward to touch my leg. I close my eyes to try to control my thoughts. Ugh. Everything in me is screaming to run. I stand up and begin pacing back and forth in the living room.

"No. It's not work, Calliope. Ever since Tim's flashback, you've changed. You wait until you think I've fallen asleep to go move into the guest room to sleep. You forget that I wake up at five every morning and go for a run. I've seen you repeatedly sprawled out in the guest room. I want you to tell me what the hell is going on and don't you dare lie to me," I say in a demanding tone. I feel a tear build up in my left eye, but I refuse to let it fall.

"I'M SCARED! OKAY?! I'm scared. I can't help but think that it's only a matter of time before you snap. I panic if you sigh in your sleep. I'm just so tired, Arizona. I can't help but worry that you're going to just hop on a plane one day and just go back overseas. Because that's what you're used to. You're just going to leave and I'll be stuck here," she says in a defeated tone in between sobs. I feel a few tears fall down my cheeks, but I'm shocked. How in the world can she think that I'm just going to up and leave her? I shake my head and wipe my eyes.

"Alright," I say because it's honestly the only words that I can manage to spit out. Callie wipes her eyes and my mind instantly wonders, how the hell made her think this? Someone had to have said something. Her mood changed after Erica left. My eyes shoot back to meet hers. "What did she say to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Callie asks me as she tries to control her sobs.

"Your entire mood changed after Erica left. What did she say to you?" I ask bitterly. She looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes that have so much guilt inside them. I can feel my heart slowly begin to put up its walls of protection. Oh my god, I'm right.

"She said that you'll never change. You'll go back. That's just how people like you are. It's in your DNA," she says softly. I clench my fists and run my hand through my messy curly hair as I continue to pace. She let Erica doubt everything? How could she do that? People like me, huh?

"What do I have to do in order to prove to you that I'm not leaving? That I'm a good enough partner for you?" I ask harshly and she looks as if I have insulted her. She opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off. No. I need to get all of this out. "I have never left you willingly. I warned you a long time ago that I'm damaged. But I can't handle you doubting us or being scared of what might never happen. I am handling my PTSD as good as I can, Callie. For fucks sake, I go to therapy. I hate it. I don't want to go, but I do. So, goddamn it what do you want me to do? You love so damn hard and that is one of the things I love most about you, but I can't keep trying to prove myself to you. This is who I am, Calliope. So, do whatever it is that you need to do in order to figure it out. I love you so much but right now, I think we just need some space. I'll stay at Tim's for a few days. I'll come over and pick up Baloo after my shift. Then we can talk once we've both had time to process."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them. This is what we need, I think. She needs time to think, to process. Maybe it's me bailing. It probably is, but right now that is the only solution that I have for us. I glance across the room at the clock, crap. I've got fifteen minutes to get into my fatigues and pack a bag. I've got the first wave of army surgeons coming to the hospital today and I cannot be late. I wipe my eyes and walk into our bedroom with Baloo following close behind me. I rush to the closet to quickly put on my army fatigues, watch, boots, jacket, and throw my hair into a ponytail before slipping my cap onto my head. I grab my big army bag and toss some clothes into it before grabbing my toiletries. I am softly crying, and I know that Baloo has picked up on it because he hasn't left my side. I rub his head and wipe my eyes one last time before grabbing my iPhone and charger to toss into the side pocket of my bag. I walk back out into the living room with my bag strapped to my back. I bend down to kiss my favorite puppy goodbye, and that I will come back for him later. Baloo is a loyal dog, to say the least. If Calliope and I even argue about the remote, he growls at her. He's not liking my tears right now, and he's in a 'protect my human at all costs' type of mood. I rub his head one last time and I walk over to Callie. She looks up at me to display her deep chocolate eyes that are filled with so much emotion, it's killing me. Honestly, I can't read her emotions which is the most terrifying thing in the world right now. I bend down and plant a tender kiss on her lips. I feel her gently kiss me back, and another tear begins to fall from my eye. I break the kiss and let out a small sigh before walking to the door to grab my motorcycle keys, helmet, and headphones. I need to get out of here.

I turn to look at her one last time, and she just stares at me. I know this hurts, but it's what we have to do. I exit the apartment and walk down to the parking garage. I walk up to see my jeep parked next to Callie's Audi with my black Kawasaki ninja parked in between them. After this morning, I really need a ride to clear my head. I plug my headphones into my phone and quickly turn to my favorite alternative rock playlist. I slip the earphones into my ears, turn up the volume before taking off my fatigue hat to replace it with my full-face motorcycle helmet. I tuck my hat to the side pocket of my pack, before straddling the bike. I start up the engine and give it a playful rev before slowly shifting into gear to begin my journey to the hospital. I carefully weave in and out of traffic just focusing on the music and the bike. Always seems to calm me down. I can't even count how many times that my brother and I have rode to clear our heads. I am just so shocked. A big part of me is pushing my tears away because I have to lead a seminar, but there is another part of me that just wants to keep driving. Unfortunately, I don't have that option this morning. Maybe I'll go for a long drive later. Ugh, this seminar is going to have tons of eyes on me and I cannot show weakness. I can't do it. I refuse. Keep it together, Robbins. I swerve into the hospital parking lot and park before hopping off the bike. I walk through the lobby doors as I take off my helmet and quickly replace it with my fatigue cap. I keep my headphones blasting rock music because I'm really not in the mood to deal with anyone right now. I check my watch and I decide to store my things in my office before going to the big conference room.

I toss my phone, headphones, helmet and bag onto the couch before checking my appearance one last time in my small mirror of my little coat closet. My eyes are bloodshot and my face is red and blotchy, all of which are definite signs that I've been crying. No doubt in my mind that Teddy and Tim will notice. Ugh, come on soldier. Get it together. I close and lock the door to my office before walking to the large conference room. I notice that Tim and Teddy are standing by the door in their fatigues. I walk up and both of their eyes widen. Oh no. Don't ask. Please don't ask. Tim wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me to the side.

"Sis, what's wrong? C'mon now. Talk to me. Can't have you about to let the dam loose in front of all those newbies," he says with a voice filled with concern. I lean into him and let out a few tears. I can feel my entire body shake. He tightens his hold on me and I feel Teddy come up and place a hand on my shoulder. "What happened?"

"Um. It's complicated. I'll tell you both everything after this seminar. Is it okay that Baloo and I crash with you guys for a few days?" I ask as I continue to sniffle. I wipe my eyes and I notice the glance exchanged between them.

"Absolutely. You know you never have to ask," Tim says in a comforting tone.

"Elizabeth will be extremely happy to have her favorite auntie and horse there," Teddy says with a small smile to try to lighten the mood, which surprisingly gets me to laugh. It's amazing how quickly Elizabeth has bonded with Baloo. She can somewhat crawl now, and her new favorite thing to do is crawl on his back, to then hold on as he walks around the house. It's the cutest thing in the world. Our moment is interrupted by the chief.

"Robbins clan. You ready to get this show on the road?" Chief Webber asks in a stern tone.

We nod and with one last wipe of my eyes, we walk inside of the conference room. The entire room is filled with brand new faces that have never seen combat or the horrors that we have. We walk to the front and as the chief begins a brief introduction of our names and ranks, the events of this morning fade away. My mind drifts to my time spent overseas. We begin the lecture with a story of our first patient that we ever treated. Tim and Teddy begin talking about their first patient. As their story ends, I begin telling them about my first patient. Greg, he was nineteen. He had a shattered leg, and his chest was full of shrapnel. We were under fire, and our camp had been destroyed. There was nothing I could do to help him. So, I did the next best thing. I held his hand as he died, because really, nobody should die alone. He told me to tell his family how much he loved them and how he wanted to marry a girl named Jane. I glance around the room at the faces of the young surgeons, and all of which look horrified. But hey, they need to be prepared. I only wish that I had the mentoring they are about to get before I was deployed. Once I end the terrible memory, Tim and Teddy begin to split up the groups for the day. As they are gathering together, they all turn to me for some direction.

"Saddle up soldiers, it's going to be one hell of a day."

 _ **Callie POV**_

Yesterday was intense to say the least. After my hectic overnight shift at the hospital, I came home to a very upset Arizona. Which turned into a one-sided argument, and resulted in her packing a bag to stay somewhere else. God, why did I let those thoughts linger in my head? In all honesty, my actions were ridiculous. That's not how to show your love for someone. I can't even really be mad at her, because she was right about a lot of things. I'm scared about her flashbacks. I know that I shouldn't be sleeping in the next room and try to wake up early so I can crawl back in bed with her to make it look like I never left, but I'm nervous. The only reason I got nervous was after what Erica said to me. I don't know what to do about it. Honestly, I really can't believe that I could let Erica in my head. Arizona hasn't given me any reason to believe that she's leaving. She's been amazing. She's kept out all of our wedding magazines, information about venues, and we were even talking about babies at one point. But after what Erica had implanted in my head, I put all of it away. I just kept working long shifts and diving into research to just hopefully avoid any flashbacks that could have happened. Tim's flashback really scared me, but that's no excuse for my behavior. I just can't believe that all of this has happened and she just packed a bag, picked up Baloo and went to stay at Tim's house. Oh, and Baloo wouldn't even let me touch him. He got protective of Arizona. Can't say I blame him. I needed to be more up front with how I was feeling. It's almost ironic. I always criticize Arizona for wanting to run away and not talk about things, but now I'm the one that had to be pressured to talk. But yet, she decided to bail out to go stay at her brother's house. Either way, this really sucks. Now, I'm the one who was sitting home alone in our apartment. I've never cried this hard in my life. I just want to make it right. I want Arizona, and I want to grow old with her. I just got scared, because she is an army brat. But I have to believe her when she says that she's not going to leave me. She was so quick to volunteer to stay somewhere else for a few days. So, maybe she would bail out and leave again. UGH! SO MANY FEELINGS! The beeping of my pager quickly pulls me out of my thoughts. Thank you, God. 911 to the ER.

I quickly blow my nose before tossing the small blanket off of my lap. I take off my sweats and change into a pair of jeans and I decide to put on one of Arizona's t-shirts. It's one of my favorites. It's an old Hopkins shirt that's faded and baggy. I decided to wear it because no matter how long we've lived together, it still carries a distinct smell that is simply Arizona. I grab my car keys and purse before rushing out the door to the parking garage. I hop into my SUV and begin my journey to the hospital. The journey is surprisingly quick today. I pull into the hospital parking lot and park. I quickly exit my car and make my way toward the entrance when I see the numerous amounts of army surgeons stepping out of a bus before walking into the hospital. I follow them inside and I can't help but overhear two army surgeons conversation about Tim and Arizona. They remind me of myself and Mark back when Arizona first arrived at the hospital. They're smitten kittens for the Robbins twins, but hell. Who wouldn't be?

I walk beyond the crowd and quickly change into my navy scrubs before rushing to the ER. I grab a gown and a pair of gloves as I walk toward the trauma bay doors. I walk through the doors to stand between Owen and Meredith. I finish putting my gown on but I can't reach to tie it. Before I can ask anyone to help me out, I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders grabbing the strings. I glance behind me to see Arizona tying my gown. We haven't spoken since yesterday morning, but I know she's hurting too. I can tell by the way her eyes aren't twinkling like normal. However, I can still see the love she has for me burning in her eyes. She turns around, silently asking for me to tie her gown, which I quickly tie for her. If she's here, that means there are kids involved. Damn. Bailey, April, and Mark come rushing up behind us to join in. Shortly after they arrive, Tim and Teddy run through the trauma bay doors with gowns on. This must be one hell of an emergency. The ambulance sirens are approaching and within a blink of an eye, three ambulances arrive with patients. The paramedics begin unloading the gurneys. Let the chaos begin.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! LISTEN UP! We've got a major accident coming in. A gas tanker exploded on the freeway and caused a huge pile up. Now, Robbins! You've got three critical kids coming now! Two have internal bleeding, and the third has multiple broken bones accompanied with potential cardiac arrest! Be prepared for more! Torres go with her, she'll need you to reset the bones. When you're finished, you're going to be all over the place so I suggest you attach a coffee filled IV bag in your arm stat. Hunt and other Robbins, you have patient that has punctured lungs. Everyone else, grab a patient and keep them alive! MOVE! " Bailey shouts and everyone begins attending to patients.

The fourth and fifth ambulance arrive containing Arizona's critical patients. As she attends to one of the patients, Teddy and I grab the other two and rush them inside the ER. It's chaotic, and hectic. But these are the days that surgeons live for, the constant adrenaline rush. My patient happens to be the little boy that has shattered bones everywhere, and his heart doesn't sound good and I don't have to be into cardiothoracic to know that. Teddy checks his heart and quickly calls for us to move him into the OR. We quickly move from the elevator to the OR. Teddy and I quickly scrub in and hurry to save this little boy. Teddy begins to open up the chest of the little boy while I assist her until I can begin to reassemble some of his broken bones. Jesus, I hope this kid can pull through it. Teddy works meticulously to fix the boy's heart but the sound of the OR doors opening catches our attention. Alex Karev walks into the room.

"Dr. Karev, what brings you here?" Teddy asks as she continues to work. I provide her with some suction as he gets into a gown and surgical gloves. He steps up to the table and holds out his hands.

"I'm here to help. It's a peds case," he says dryly. Teddy glances up at me before returning to her work.

"How are the other two kids doing? I thought you would be helping Arizona," I ask as I glance up at Teddy. She gives me a nod and I hand over the suction tube to Karev as I move down to pop the patient's leg back into place.

"They didn't make it. One died in the elevator. The other coded as soon as she was wheeled into the OR," he says as he continues to watch Teddy work. Damn, that's terrible. I know Arizona is taking the loss of the two patients hard, she always does.

"Where is she? A Little more suction, please. Normally, she gets hell bent about her patients and would come rushing in here just to make sure that I'm a good enough heart surgeon to even look at her patient. Is she alright, Karev?" Teddy asks as she continues working. He applies the suction as Teddy instructed and I pop one side of the boy's leg back into place. The loud popping sound fills the room and I see Teddy slightly cringe. Well, not all of us are meant for ortho. Karev remains silent and doesn't answer Teddy's question. Wait, what's that about?

"Karev, is Arizona okay?" I ask with a stern voice. He shakes his head and knits his brows at me.

"Right after the second patient, we bumped into other Robbins in the hall. Some guy in a uniform came up with a phone, and they talked to whoever. It didn't sound good. The only thing she told me was to not let any more kids die today. After that, they sprinted down the hallway. That's all I know," he says and I instantly look at Teddy. Our gazes meet and we both know what the other is thinking. They both got a phone call from some 'guy in a uniform' as Karev explained to us, and they were upset, oh god. The army.

My heart sinks in my chest, and the heart monitor begins to beep erratically, pulling me out of my thoughts. The three of us work frantically to get the patient stable but as Teddy shocks the patient's heart, nothing changes. We continue to administer shocks and CPR but nothing works. Teddy and I lower our heads as Karev continues to try to revive the patient. Eventually, out of frustration, he gives up and calls the time of death. Damn it, kids are always the hardest to lose. I really don't know how Arizona does it. Oh god. I've got to find her. I quickly scrub out and run into the hall. My head is on a swivel. Come on baby, where are you? I just want to talk to her, just apologize. I make a right turn down a hallway and I see Tim talking to a man in uniform. Tim's voice is begin to raise and I continue to walk towards them.

"What do you mean?! This can't be real," Tim says harshly at the man in uniform. What can't be real?

"Captain, I assure you that it's real. There's nothing we can do. Our hands are tied. She agreed," the man says flatly. This pisses Tim off and I can see his fists clench.

"That's horseshit and you know it Lieutenant Colonel. You are one conniving son of a bitch, you know that? Seriously, she had-you know what no. This is fucked up. Don't think that I won't tell the colonel what you've done," Tim says pointing at the man.

"Stand down, Captain Robbins. That's an order. You don't have the authority to make threats that you cannot carry out. Besides. What's done is done. I'll keep you posted on the situation when the time comes. Now, excuse me. I have a plane to catch," the man says before turning and walking down the hallway with his back to us. I walk up behind Tim and look at him in confusion.

"What the hell was that about and don't lie to me," I say as I look into his eyes. He lets out a shaky breath before answering me.

"Um, it's just Army shit. Nothing to worry about it," Tim says and I instantly know he's lying. There is so much more to this and he's starting to piss me off. I know that conversation had to do something with Arizona.

"Really? Because I heard most of the conversation. Now what the hell is going on? Where's Arizona?" I ask again almost pleading him to tell me. He shuts his eyes and shakes his head slowly. He opens his mouth to speak and I hold my breath at his response.

"Arizona's gone."

 **Now, I know you guys will hate me for leaving it like this. Just trust me. So, what's your thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello everyone. This is just an author's note. Now, I know that a lot of you are extremely unhappy about the way the last chapter went. Some of you went beyond that remark, to only personally message me to harshly critique my story and my delay between chapters. I just wanted to clear a few things up._**

 ** _This is a Calzona fic. They will be together, but it is a drama. It's not supposed to be all rainbows and ponies for this story. In order for the story to progress, there is going to be some really tough obstacles that they will have to go through. Sorry._**

 ** _I'm not Shonda. I'm nothing like the woman. I practically cry every Thursday because it's destroying a beautiful story line, but I stay hopeful. That's all that I can really do, but don't compare me to her._**

 ** _For the delays in posting and inconsistency, alright. I get it. I don't think the story itself is inconsistent, but my frequency to post is a little off the wall. Here's why. I'm working two full time jobs and working on things in order for me to go to veterinary school. Along with a family tragedy and my own personal relationship going to shit, it's easy to say that I have a ton of things on my plate right now. I write to escape that hectic world for a bit. So, I post when I can but I'll continue to try to do better._**

 ** _Lastly, for anyone that reads and then wants to bash the story. Don't. Don't read it. It takes longer to voice your ugly thoughts than to just internally think, 'Well, that was crappy'. Don't say it. I don't have to write or post for that matter, but I do it because I enjoy it. We need to stop criticizing each other so hard and just trust every fanfic author that writes. I have a plan. RELAX._**

 ** _Now, for my wonderful readers that have been so incredibly amazing and patient with me, THANK YOU. It means a lot how many of you really truly enjoy and trust me with this story. I promise, I'll make it worth it. You give me the motivation to continue with this crazy story. I'll do my best to not disappoint. Sorry for the rant but these things need to be said because I don't have to continue to do this. I chose to because I love it._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the positive words and reviews. Seriously, I'm overwhelmed with the amount of love that I have received. Appreciate them beyond words right now. Alright y'all, here it goes. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

" _What do you mean?! This can't be real," Tim says harshly at the man in uniform. What can't be real?_

" _Captain, I assure you that it's real. There's nothing we can do. Our hands are tied. She agreed," the man says flatly. This pisses Tim off and I can see his fists clench._

" _That's horseshit and you know it Lieutenant Colonel. You are one conniving son of a bitch, you know that? Seriously, she had-you know what no. This is fucked up. Don't think that I won't tell the colonel what you've done," Tim says pointing at the man._

" _Stand down, Captain Robbins. That's an order. You don't have the authority to make threats that you cannot carry out. Besides. What's done is done. I'll keep you posted on the situation when the time comes. Now, excuse me. I have a plane to catch," the man says before turning and walking down the hallway with his back to us. I walk up behind Tim and look at him in confusion._

" _What the hell was that about and don't lie to me," I say as I look into his eyes. He lets out a shaky breath before answering me._

" _Um, it's just Army shit. Nothing to worry about it," Tim says and I instantly know he's lying. There is so much more to this and he's starting to piss me off. I know that conversation had to do something with Arizona._

" _Really? Because I heard most of the conversation. Now what the hell is going on? Where's Arizona?" I ask again almost pleading him to tell me. He shuts his eyes and shakes his head slowly. He opens his mouth to speak and I hold my breath at his response._

" _Arizona's gone."_

 _ **Callie POV**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" I shout at Tim. My mood has shifted from the fragile crying state to the fiery Latina temper. Tim looks at me with wide eyes and I feel an arm wrap around my back. I quickly turn to see that Teddy has joined the conversation.

"Oh, now you care?" Tim spits out harshly. Alright, cheap shot. I deserved that one.

"Wait, who's gone?" Teddy asks in confusion. Tim looks at his wife and opens his mouth but quickly shuts it again. Come on, get it out already!

"Arizona. Tim use your words," I say in a harsh tone. She can't be gone again, she just can't.

"Alright, well. After Arizona lost her second patient, we scrubbed out and as soon as we stepped into the hallway we saw uniforms. Lt. Colonel Roberts was waiting for us. He said that we had a phone call. It was General Bridgeman. He briefly said hello, and then ordered me to leave the phone call between himself and Arizona. She took the call, and I couldn't hear his side of things. All I know, it sounded pretty one sided. But her jaw clenched at something he said but Arizona continued to nod her head. But then boom. Out of nowhere. She asks, 'Wheels up at 1400?'. She nodded her head one last time before she hung up the phone and took off down the hallway. I tried following her, but I didn't get anything from it. So, I ran back to try to get answers from Lt. Colonel Asshole when you came up. Wheels up meant that she's being shipped out," Tim says in a small voice. I feel Teddy's grip on my back tighten and I wrap my arm around her.

"She can't get deployed again. That wasn't in the terms of agreement," Teddy says in shock.

"I know but it came from General Bridgeman. So apparently, it doesn't matter what she agreed to apparently. I'm going to make some calls and I'll keep you guys posted," Tim says as he stomps down the hallway.

I glance over at Teddy before grabbing her hand and walking toward an on-call room. I know that she knows what's going on with the whole Arizona and I situation. I know that out of the twin and the best friend of Arizona, that Teddy is much more reasonable of the two right now. I get it. I know that I hurt Arizona, and I know that Tim wants to protect his twin sister. I commend him for that, and I would do the same for my own sister, but Teddy gets it. She lives with Tim's PTSD and flashbacks. She knows that fear that I experienced, granted that she never did any of things that I've done to Arizona with her own marriage, but I know that she gets it. I find an empty on-call room and quickly pull us into it before shutting and locking the door. She takes a seat on one of the lower bunks while I remain standing. One thing that I've picked up from Arizona is pacing. God, I don't know how to bring this up. It makes me cringe and it makes me nervous about Teddy's reaction. I know that Teddy and I are close, but I know that Teddy and Arizona are best friends. Ugh. Before I can get the courage to say anything, Teddy's voice stops my pacing.

"You know, Arizona and I met at a medical conference. Then a year later, I met her at basic training. We were bunkmates," she says and I look at her. Oh wow, I never asked how they met.

"We picked each other up and had each other's back throughout our entire time there. We were the only two surgeons there. Tim got sent somewhere else for basic training. We had to go through because they wanted us to be able to fend for ourselves since we were being shipped to the combat hotspots. We both walked out of there, top two in our class. I couldn't have done it without her. When we were shipped off, I thought that I would have lost my best friend. Little did I know that I would be stationed with that perky woman nonstop for the next five years, and that I would marry her twin brother. My point is that Arizona is tough. Always has been, but she has a fragile side to her. The side she tries to hide from everyone. The only reason that I found out is because she had nightmares of her time in Malawi when we were at basic. If they didn't happen, I doubt she would have ever told me. She's too damn stubborn. But she's never once hid that part of herself from you, Callie. Now, as her best friend I'm pissed beyond belief at the things that you've done recently and because I have flashbacks too but they aren't nearly as bad. But the other part of me knows what you're going through, and I can't be mad. I understand. It's terrifying to never know if they're about to have a flashback but the one thing that I know is that Arizona would never hurt you. She continues to work so hard on herself so that doesn't happen. But it's not the therapy that's helping her recover. It's you. You're the only one that pulls her out of her darkness," Teddy says as she stares at me.

I nod my head and I feel tears fall down my cheek. Damn it, Teddy. I cover my face with my hands and begin to sob. I let it all out. My body begins to shake and Teddy quickly stands up to wrap me up in a hug. I lean into her embrace and continue to cry. Damn it. Never again will I let that conniving bitch into my thoughts. Erica made me question everything when I never really had anything to question at all. What if I drove her to leave? I can't believe that I acted like that. I need to make it right. Ugh, why did this have to happen? Teddy continues to rub soothing circles on my back.

"Teddy, I was just so scared. Everything Erica said that night just made me crazy after Tim's flashback. God, I'm an idiot. I need to make this right but she's gone. What if she doesn't come back?" I ask and Teddy shakes her head at me.

"I get it. But don't ever do that to her again. I mean it, or I'll seriously rip your heart out and chop it up in a blender. She wouldn't leave like that. I know that you two are going through a lot right now but I promise you. Arizona wouldn't bail like that, at least not with you. She's different with you," Teddy says in a loving tone. Wait, I thought Arizona would leave because of the Army, not because that's how she copes with things.

"What do you mean, wouldn't bail on me? Has she bailed in the past?" I ask in a concerned tone. Teddy closes her eyes as if she's said too much.

"Look. I'm not going to lie to you. Not now at least. Arizona used to bail when things would get hard. Her ex did a number on her. When she first enlisted, things were great. Her girlfriend was supportive. But when we got our first leave, we returned to Baltimore. Tim and I got married, and that's when I met Lauren. They had met at Hopkins, were together for three years. Anyway, we came back haunted. The horrible things that we had seen were just overwhelming. Lauren acted as if Arizona had wronged her because she was having nightmares. She refused to talk about the things she had seen overseas. So, Lauren called her cold and heartless, right before she cheated on her. Lauren also said that she would die alone. So, to escape all of that crap. She signed up for another tour. Never spoke to her again. Bailing was easier for her than to have someone that you love tell you those hurtful things. But Callie, believe me when I say this. She would never bail on you. She has shown you her demons, and yes it might get hard. But don't give up on her," Teddy says has she pats my shoulder. I want to cry harder. I had no idea of the way that Arizona's ex had treated her. She's right. Arizona would never leave me. I need to make things right with the woman I love.

"I had no idea about any of that, Teddy. I really am sorry for everything that I've put her through over the last few weeks. She doesn't deserve that at all. My god, how could I have done that to her?" I ask as I shake my head. Jesus, Torres. When you fuck up, you go all or nothing.

"It's going to be okay. She'll forgive you. Just be honest," Teddy says as she continues to comfort me.

"Thank you, Teddy. For everything," I say as I squeeze her shoulders.

Well, I need to make things right. I pull my phone out and quickly find Arizona's number. I click on it before pulling my iPhone up to my ear. Damn, it doesn't ring, it just goes straight to voicemail. I shove my phone back into my pocket. I shake my head and close my eyes. Please, let this be okay. The beeping of our pagers quickly snaps us back to our reality. Teddy and I quickly exit the on-call room before rushing to the ER. Jesus, why do there have to be so many car accidents in this city? I quickly run toward trauma two before picking up the chart. Damn, he was crushed and had to be cut out of the car. I toss the chart and look over my patient's body. She's moaning in pain and I quickly instruct the nurse to get a morphine drip going before I begin to locate the breaks. I put on a pair of gloves and run my hands over the legs. I can feel at least two different breaks in the femur, but I'm going to need scans before I can set them. I order an intern to take the patient up to radiology before calling for an OR. I glance toward the trauma bay doors to notice a massive amount of emergent patients arriving. Well, shit. This day just keeps getting better and better.

 _ **After surgery…**_

Finally, I finish with back-to-back-to-back surgeries. All of which were successful. The patients will have a very long and painful recovery, but they will be perfectly fine with some additional physical therapy. I've been in the OR for a total of fourteen hours, and I'm fucking exhausted. There's still no word about Arizona. I have no idea where she is or what she's doing. Tim made some phone calls to his contacts and even his father, but they haven't had much luck. Mark stopped by to calm my nerves and to give me a cup of coffee between surgeries. He's also been checking in to let me know that no one has heard where Arizona went. Tim and Teddy have another seminar in a few hours for the new army surgeons and I can't help but worry about where she is and how she's feeling. I know that I've treated her terribly the last few weeks, but I just needed to be honest with her. I take my time scrubbing out and I really need to get off of my feet. I begin to walk to my office and I pull my phone out of my pocket. Still nothing. I shake my head as I continue to walk toward the elevator. I hit the button and I glance down the hall hoping that maybe Arizona will just show up. But no such luck. The elevator arrives and it's a very short ride to my floor and I step off of the elevator to begin walking to my office. I unlock the door and go directly to my purse. I pull out Arizona's dogtags and place them around my neck. I should've never taken these off. Alright, now I can take a nap. I quickly kick off my shoes, and jump onto my couch.

I close my eyes and my mind begins to drift to Arizona. The way that she lays her head on my shoulder and nuzzles into my neck when she's tired, the way our bodies fit perfectly together, the loving look she gives me as I trace over her scars and massage her residual limb, the way that her perky attitude and dimples make me smile no matter what kind of day that I'm having, and just how much love she shows me every single day are just some of endless things that make me love Arizona Robbins. She's incredibly brave, beautiful, amazing, intelligent, funny and she really has lived up to her tattoo. She's a damn good man in a storm. I just need her to come back so I can tell her how sorry I am. I feel my body beginning to succumb to my exhaustion. I nuzzle my head into the pillow and I mentally pretend that it's the crook of Arizona's neck that I'm snuggling into as I fall into a deep sleep.

…

"Torres! Up and at it! We've got a department head meeting in ten minutes," Mark says in a booming voice which stirs me out of my sleep. I shoot my head up and try to collect my thoughts. I glance around and realize that I'm still in my office. Shit, how long have I been asleep? I wipe my eyes and look at my best friend. He better have coffee.

"Ugh, Mark. I'm so tired. If you're going to wake me up, you better have coffee," I say as I let my head fall back into the pillow. Mark walks over and sets a large cup of coffee on the table next to me. Oh, thank heavens. I manage to sit up slightly enough and take a sip of the delicious drink. God, I needed that.

"C'mon, Torres. You were asleep for like five hours. I waited as long as I could. Addison came up to check on you and she said you were out cold. Drooling and snoring even. Now, get up. We can't be late or Webber will have our asses," he says as he tosses my shoes at me. I slip them on and grab my lab coat to throw over my shoulders. I quickly fix my hair into a ponytail. Whatever, it's going to have to work. I slept here, my fiancé was sent God only knows where with the Army, so if anyone has a problem, they can suck it.

"Alright. Let's go. Thanks for the coffee," I say and he puts his arm around me. We exit my office and head toward the elevator. God, this coffee is good.

"So, I'm thinking about proposing to Lexi. What do you think?" Mark asks casually as we step onto the elevator. Wow, proposing?!

"Well, I'll be damned. Marcus Sloan is wanting to propose?! I would say I'm shocked but I'm very happy for you. Never thought I would see the day that the manwhore was tamed," I say and I see his devilish smile take over his face. I'm glad to see that everything worked out between him and Lexi. They really are a good fit for each other. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and continues to fill me in about how he wants to propose to Lexi. Oh, and apparently I have to help him look for a ring.

We hop off the elevator and make our way across the catwalk before making our way toward the double doors of the conference room. Mark opens the door for me as we walk in to see the other department heads sitting down at the table. I scan the room to see Addison, Tim, Teddy, Bailey, Webber, and Shepard but there's no sign of Arizona. I grab a chair next to Addison as Mark takes a seat on the other side of me. Webber glances around the room before glancing back down at his watch. Everyone looks around the room at each other and I know that they are all wondering where Arizona is because honestly, she always is the first to arrive at these things. Her authority issues make it hard for her not to show up twenty minutes early for anything. Webber shakes his head and begins to start the meeting. He begins going over the schedules and departments that will be expanding and downsizing. He briefly talks about the work and seminars that Tim, Teddy, and Arizona are leading with the army surgeons. He even encouraged us to attend some just to appreciate the facilities and conditions that we operate in each and every day. We're putting an emphasis on making our ER a level one trauma center after the merger, which I know is making Tim happy. Webber discusses further lockdown procedures, which seems to be a reoccurring topic within these meetings. Security is at the upmost importance for our staff, and I commend Chief Webber for making it a priority. Our people got hurt and we even lost a few, but I'm glad we have a set procedure in case if anything like that were to ever happen again.

As the meeting is almost over, the sound of the conference door opening and shutting draws my attention from Chief Webber. My heart stops as I watch Arizona walk into the room to stand toward the back corner as she leans heavily against the wall, still dressed in her Army fatigues. I can't help but notice that she's using a cane to help her walk. She's never relied on her crutches or a cane before, at least not at work. She's been on her feet for too long. She needs to sit down and she looks exhausted. She's has dark circles under her eyes. Baby, what the hell have you been up to? Her presence doesn't go unnoticed as I see Tim and Teddy nod their heads at her, most likely signaling that they want an explanation on where she's been. Our eyes finally meet and I can't help but smirk. She's here, and safe. She flashes me a small smile before Chief Webber ends the meeting. Everyone begins to stand and exit the room. I notice Tim and Teddy wrap their arms around Arizona before walking outside of the room. I follow Mark and Addison out and notice that Tim and Teddy are talking to Arizona. The expressions on their face almost looks like they're relieved. Teddy notices my staring and whispers something to Tim before they walk down the hall toward the elevator. I look at Arizona placing a lot of pressure down on the cane in her hand and I know that I need to get her seated. I walk toward her and my heart rate increases. You can do this, Torres.

"Hey, are y-," I begin to ask but she cuts me off.

"Not here, Calliope. I have been awake for 38 hours and I'm beyond exhausted. So, can we just talk later? I'm just going to walk to my office and try to get two hours of sleep before my first surgery of the day. Because I'm pretty sure that I just saw Bambi walk out of a supply closet and I can't be hallucinating in the OR," she says in a raspy tone. The tired but raspy tone in her voice is still one of the sexiest things that I've ever heard. Keep your cool, it's not about sexy time. You need to show her that you love her and apologize for being a total bitch. I let out a small laugh, only Arizona would hallucinate Disney characters walking down the hallway due to her sleep deprivation. I shake my head with the first genuine smile that I've had in weeks. I really am in love with this woman, and I just need her to know that.

"That's fine. I was just wondering about your leg. You're exhausted and you never let anyone see you using crutches except when we're at home. Just let me walk you to your office. I'll grab you some ice for your leg and then we can talk whenever you're ready. You need rest, I would hate for you to see Thumper in some tiny human's abdomen. Let's get you upstairs, honey," I say and she nods her head with a small dimpled smile. There it is, I love that smile.

I walk on the right side of her just in case she wants to use me as leverage as we walk to her office. She continues to walk and I can see the strain in her face. Seeing her like this is breaking my heart. We reach the elevator doors and as I press the button, she grabs onto my arm. I wrap my arm around her back and pull her close to my side. She leans into my embrace as we walk into the elevator. The ride to her ward is quick, and we make a fairly quick trip to her office. Arizona is extremely loved in her ward by virtually everyone. Nurses, other doctors, patients, and parents all adore my beautiful fiancé and she always makes a point to talk to everyone. I don't blame them at all, I mean, she is pretty awesome. I walk Arizona over to the fluffy couch in her office and she tosses her purse, motorcycle helmet and phone to the floor before stretching out with her prosthesis laying toward the outer edge of the couch. I grab the blanket from the top of her mini-closet and lay it over the arm of the couch. Arizona's jaw is clinched and I can tell that she's in so much pain. I wonder how long it's been since she's taken off her prosthesis. I slide over a chair and sit near her. She has her arm draped over her eyes and I know that I need to get this off of her leg, hell, she knows that too.

"Honey, we need to take off your prosthesis. How long have you had it on?" I ask her softly and she exhales loudly.

"Um, the last time I remember taking it off was the last night we were at the apartment. Two days before our fight," she says in a stained voice. WHAT?! THAT HAS BEEN LIKE THREE DAYS!

"Wait, WHAT?! Arizona, you know that you can't leave it on that long. It'll swell, you've got to give your limb time to rest," I say and she nods her head as a response. Alright, this isn't going to be pleasant. "Okay, I'm going to slide off your pants so I can take it off. I need to get a good look at your limb."

Arizona nods her head and I know that she's on the verge of tears because her arm is still covering her eyes. She hates it when people see her cry. I slowly unfasten the button on her fatigue pants and slowly pull them down her body, until finally pulling them completely off, leaving Arizona's lower body covered by a pair of Nike compression shorts. I fold her pants before putting them on the small table by the couch before reaching up to remove her prosthesis. As my hands gently begin removing her leg, Arizona inhales sharply. I squint because I know that this has to be a painful but I'll make it feel better. I prop her prosthesis on the end of the couch before slowly reaching toward her residue limb that's covered by the sock that helps reduce friction between her limb and the prosthesis. I gently grab the edge of the sock and slowly pull it off of her leg. My eyes widen as I notice how red and swollen her residual limb is, Jesus Christ, no wonder why she's in so much pain. I need to massage the muscles in her leg before icing it. She's going to hate me. I slowly take my right hand and touch her leg and Arizona bites the inside of her cheek. I slowly begin to massage the throbbing muscles. Unfortunately, it's going to feel worse before it feels better. But if she wants to make it through her surgeries today, she'll have to deal with the pain.

"Fuck, it hurts. Stop," she groans out in pain. She begins to tighten her stomach muscles and body into a crunch position. Damn it, I hate seeing her like this.

"Sweetie, I know that it hurts but you know that I have to do this if you plan on operating or walking for that matter today. I'll be as gentle as I can, you know that," I say as I continue to massage her leg. We sit in silence as I continue to massage the sensitive flesh, and I'm just so happy to have her back that her voice startles me out of my thoughts.

"Calliope, I just want you to know that I wasn't bailing on you. General Bridgeman's daughter needed surgery. She was a patient of mine at Hopkins. Her body was riddled with cancer. I spent fifteen hours removing it all. It wasn't an Army thing, it was just a cover so I could get there faster. She was going to die, so I just jumped on a plane. Honestly, the only thing that I thought about was getting back to you. But I'm upset with you because I'm damaged. You know that but you never treated me like it until recently. I work hard to keep my flashbacks under control but I can't promise that every day will be good for me. When we have kids, there's a huge possibility that I'm going to still flinch when I hear a balloon pop at their birthday parties, but I need you to really understand that you upset me Callie," she says in almost a whisper. She removes her arm that was covering her eyes to look at me. Her eyes have darken and I can see the tears that are beginning to trickle down her cheeks. Wow. Wasn't expecting us to start talking, but I'm not going to dismiss it. She is what I want. She has to know that.

"I know. I never doubted you, okay? I haven't given you enough credit over the last few weeks. I'm sorry that I let someone who doesn't matter get into my head and make me question everything. After Tim's flashback, I was just so scared. Erica's words haunted me. I couldn't help but feel scared but I should have never acted that way toward you. You did nothing to deserve that. You've worked so incredibly hard to deal with everything, and I'm a total bitch because I should've been supportive. Instead, I was a coward. I just want you to know that I'm in this, because I love the person that you are Arizona. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I know even on our darkest days, we pull each other out of the darkness. I'll do my best to keep your monsters away, whether it's flashbacks of war, tiny coffins, horror movies, just whatever. I. Am. In. This. I just hope that you can forgive me," I say with a tear falling down my cheek.

"I want to say some not so nice things to you, and I want to say them without worrying that you are going to say that our relationship is over," she says in a tired but harsh tone. I nod my head, hopefully encouraging her to continue. "I'm mad at the things you did without talking to me because you acted as if I was some sort of monster, instead of saving me from them. I'm mad at the fact that you listened to someone who shit all over you by disappearing without a word as to why she left. I'm mad because you took off my dogtags when you said you wouldn't. Because I would never do any of those things to you. But right now, I just need to process this for a little bit."

I nod my head. I understand it. I deserve that and she can take all the time that she needs to process. I was the asshole. I finish massaging her leg and I reach over to cover her up with the blanket. She closes her eyes again, and sighs in relief as I've stopped massaging her leg. Alright, she needs to ice it. I stand up and walk out of her office to get an icepack from the supply closet. I break it and shake it. I instantly start to feel it cooling. I grab some self-adhesive wrap before walking back into Arizona's office. I walk back inside and notice that Arizona is out cold. I carefully reach under the blanket and wrap the icepack around her leg. Wow. She doesn't move at all, and she makes fun of me for being a heavy sleeper? I'm pretty sure that I would wake up if someone wrapped an icepack on my leg. I smirk before leaning over to plant a small kiss on her forehead before sneaking out of the room. So, we have some work to do, but I think that we are going to be just fine. But right now, I need to hurry up so I'm not late for rounds.

 _ **Hours later…**_

I finish my day with a simple hip replacement. Finally, I get to actually go home. I walk to my office to drop off some charts before making my way to the attending's lounge. I quickly change out of my scrubs to slip into a pair of jeans and one of Arizona's Army t-shirts. I toss my scrubs into the hamper before putting on my black leather jacket. I grab my purse and walk out of the attending's lounge while I still can. Dear god, I just need a bath and a big glass of wine. I walk out of the lobby doors and toward my SUV. I hop in the driver's seat and pull out of the parking lot. I'm going to really enjoy being at home tonight. Granted, it's been lonely without Arizona and Baloo, but I want to give her time to process anything. The drive home was actually quick tonight, I didn't even hit a single red light. I park the car next to Arizona's jeep before hoping out of my car, and locking it before I put my keys into my purse. I quickly walk into our building because there is an extremely chilly breeze tonight. It's cold like this that makes me miss the Miami heat. I ride the elevator up to my floor and walk to my door. Alright, damn it. Why do I always toss my keys into my purse? I dip my hand inside my purse to try to find them. It's always like trying to find a needle in a haystack in order to get into my apartment. Seriously, women's purses are a twilight zone, there's so much shit in them and I swear I find things in here that I know I've never put in here. Keys, keys, keys. Got it! Shit, just chapstick. Alright, there they are!

I pull my keys out and unlock the door. I walk inside and am instantly greeted by a very furry, but handsome Baloo. Wait a minute, if Baloo's here, then that means… I glance up and I see Arizona sitting on the couch with her hair up in a messy bun, baggy gray hoody with a blanket over her lap watching American Bake Off. I can't help but smile. She's here, she's home. I hang my purse and jacket on the coat rack before locking the door. I go into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of red wine before I make my way over to sit in the love seat. Baloo runs over and jumps on the couch to lay by Arizona's foot. He finally gets situated and lets out a loud sigh. My eyes move from Baloo to Arizona, who surprisingly is already staring at me. I take a sip of my wine and raise my eyebrows at her causing her to tilt her head. I can't really tell what she's thinking, and that scares me a little.

"Um, I. I had no idea you were coming home. Not that I'm complaining but I'm shocked. I thought you needed time," I say and she nods her head but continues to stare at me. What the hell does that look mean?

"Calliope, if you ever do anything like that again, I'll personally kick the crap out of you. Seriously, I'll take off my prosthesis and beat you with it. Then when I'm done, I'll request that you build me a brand new one that's even cooler than Billy's," she says with a small smirk.

I can't help but laugh at her comments. I try to control my laughter but it makes me laugh harder and she joins in with me. We're laughing so hard that our eyes are watering. God, it feels so great to laugh with her like this. Our laughter finally dies down, and Arizona opens up her blanket before she pats her chest with her hand, motioning for me to lay on her chest. I kick off my shoes and get settled on the couch with my head on Arizona's chest. She wraps her arms around me and I cling onto her as if I'm about to fall off a cliff. She rubs her hands down my back and I nuzzle my face into her neck. God, I missed this so much. I thought that I was going to lose her. But right now, in this moment, I know we're going to be okay. We can do anything, as long as we have each other.

"It'll never happen again. I promise that I'll talk to you if I am concerned. I'm already in the process of building you a cooler leg anyways," I say and she plants a small kiss on the top of my head.

She continues to rub my back as we continue to just lay on the couch, just enjoying moment. With her other hand, she tilts my chin up to look at her. She leans her head back in order to look into my eyes. All I can see is love in those beautiful blue eyes and that is the greatest feeling in the world. She leans down and plants a tender kiss on my lips. Our kiss is soft and slow. The way she's kissing me is just reassuring the love she has for me. We finally break the kiss and rest our foreheads against each other to catch our breath. She leans in and rubs her nose against mine, causing me to smile. Yeah, I think, no. I know that we're going to be just fine. She tightens her hold on me and I run my fingers along her collarbone.

"I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too, Arizona."

 **So y'all, what did you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry for the delay! I'm just really enjoying every story that I'm working on right now and I just want to make sure that y'all get the best out of each one! Thank each and every one of you for the kind words and reviews, please keep it up! Alright, y'all. This chapter for me was fun to write, because right now I'm so, so, so over the drama. Not saying that there won't be a little more headed our way, but as for right now, let's just enjoy the ride. I laughed a lot while writing this chapter, so hopefully you guys will get a laugh or two out of it as well. Alright y'all, enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

It's been about two weeks since Arizona and I had our fight, and it's made us stronger. She's had a few nightmares, but I haven't been afraid to stay in the same bed as her. I've woken up each time and held her close. She's really amazing, and I can't imagine the things she sees in her dreams. I know that she's told me about them, but seeing and hearing about them are two totally different things. We've resumed planning our wedding, and talking about babies. We've decided to get married on May 5th, in a small outdoor ceremony. I asked Bailey if she would like to officiate, and she was honored. I'm beyond excited to marry her. Arizona is the love of my life, and I can't imagine sharing my life with anyone else. Tim offered to be a sperm donor, because he is Arizona's twin. They're identical in DNA with the exception of one chromosome, so our babies really could be half of me and half of her, which makes me incredibly excited. However, I'm really missing her today. I got called in for an early consult at the hospital, while she got to sleep in. Today is her day off, and she is spending the day with Elizabeth and Tim, while Teddy and I work all day. Teddy and I have a VIP patient, who just so happens to be an Olympic athlete, that shattered her leg during a skiing accident. Right before the Winter X-Games, there was a small tear in the left ventricle of her heart found during a routine physical. The doctors recommended that she get the tear fixed immediately, and then that next day, she crashed during a practice run. So, she was sent here for Teddy and me to patch her up, because we're the best. Rockstars with scalpels. I walk to the coffee cart to grab two large coffees before going to meet Teddy in her office. We're both confident about the surgery, but it's also nerve wracking to be working on one of the best skiers in the world. It just really puts things into perspective of just how good we are in the OR, it's an honor to be able to just be recommended to treat these people. I hand the cash to the girl at the coffee cart, leaving her a descent sized tip, before grabbing the coffee for Teddy and myself as I begin to make my way to her office. The recent hospital gossip is about Little Grey breaking the infamous 'Little Sloan'. Like seriously, they were hooking up in an on-call room and she bent it. I have never laughed that hard in my entire life. I chuckle at the memory from two days ago as I walk into Teddy's office. She's writing in a chart and instantly stops as I walk into the room.

"Oh, please tell me one of those is for me," she says as her mouth is practically watering. I laugh at her before walking up to her desk to hand her a cup of coffee. She graciously takes it and begins sipping on it as I sit down in the chair in front of her desk. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Oh, no problem. I figured we both could use a pick-me-up before surgery. You ready?" I ask as she nods her head in agreement.

"I am. I mean it's just easier when we don't focus on who it is. Yang is going to prep her," she says and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Wow, that desperate to get back into the OR?" I ask in shock. Cristina had a bit of a meltdown last week. She just froze in the middle of a procedure. Stiff as a board, and Teddy had to rush in to finish before the patient bled out. She's been suspended until further notice.

"Oh, yeah. She's trying to get back in my good graces. She's got at least another week on strictly grunt work, post-ops and paperwork. Oh, I even told her not to even think about going to the gallery or I would put her on a dermatology rotation," she says with a smirk. I laugh at her before Addison comes rushing into Teddy's office and shuts the door. Teddy and I exchange a confused look as Addie sits in the other chair next to me.

"Hey! Not that I don't mind you barging into my office, but if you killed anyone, you really needed to give Callie and I a heads up so we can successfully get rid of the body. I'd have to make some calls first," Teddy says with a wink before taking another sip of coffee. Addison and I laugh at the comment. It's really great how the three of us have become so close over the last few months.

"HA! I'll keep that in mind for the future. Anyways, Jared said that we needed to see something. He's about to FaceTime me," she says as she motions for Teddy and me to move closer to her.

Teddy and I stand up and lean over each one of Addison's shoulders as her phone begins to ring. She answers the call, and we see Jared's face taking up the screen. He has a wide smile, and waves at all of us before bringing his index finger to his lips in order for us to remain silent. We can see him walking somewhere, and the sound of a closing door comes from his end of the phone. All three of us knit our eyebrows in confusion as we watch him. What the hell?

"Hey girls," he says in a whisper.

"Jared, what the hell?" Teddy asks. Can't really blame her. I'm dying to know what's going on.

"Keep your voice down! Look, all of us are at your place. Want to see what's going on?" he asks and we all nod our heads in agreement. "Alright, not a word. They have no idea you're on the phone. So, be quiet."

He flips the camera around so we can see his feet walking through the halls of Tim and Teddy's house. As he continues his journey, the sound of the piano becomes louder and louder. His steps slow as he raises the phone in order for us to see what's going on. Arizona is sitting at the piano, playing with such ease, with Elizabeth in her bouncy seat next to her, while Tim, Cooper, and Arizona are singing, 'Bonjour' from Beauty and the Beast. Arizona is singing Belle's part, which is beautiful, as the boys are mimicking the various voices of people that Belle encounters on her stroll throughout the town. The three of us smile at the sight, and try not to laugh as Tim and Cooper are really getting into their parts. I mean they are really getting into it, so much so that they're even dancing and acting as if they're actually in the movie. The sound of Elizabeth giggling causes us all to sigh happily. As they continue to entertain the beautiful baby girl, the part of the song where there's a frantic woman in desperate need of six eggs approaches, and Cooper belts it out in a scratchy attempt to sound like the woman from the movie, it just causes all of us to laugh hysterically. The piano and singing stop as Tim, Arizona and Cooper look directly at the phone. We continue to laugh along with Jared and we see them run toward the phone before it disconnects. Seriously, the three of us are all laughing so hard that we're crying.

"If I know the twins, your boyfriend is in for a world of hurt," Teddy says as she continues to laugh and wipes her eyes.

"Oh, I don't even care. He's a big boy. He can handle it. That was great. Cal, you never told me that Arizona could sing! Your future children are going to be smart, beautiful and kick ass talented at everything they do because they get it from both moms!" Addie says as she wipes her eyes. I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. God, that felt great to laugh that hard.

"Oh, well. Now you know. That was hilarious, almost as hilarious as Little Grey breaking the infamous 'Little Sloan'," I say chuckling and I notice that Teddy and Addison have went silent. They are looking at me with wide eyes. Oh, god. They must have thought that they were only rumors. God, I really need to learn to keep my damn mouth shut. Mark is going to kill me.

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Teddy and Addison say at the same time, which causes them to laugh. They begin talking again simultaneously, but then Addison covers Teddy's mouth with her hand. "Wait, that wasn't just a rumor? So it is true?!"

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about," I say before taking a large sip of my coffee. Teddy and Addie exchange glances before glaring at me.

"BULLSHIT!" they say in unison. Damn, they hang out too much.

"Okay, okay. Fine. But this stays within this room. Little Grey and Mark were hooking up in an on-call room and she broke it. Like seriously, the scans were terrible. Owen did the surgery, and he just got released late last night," I say and they tilt their heads as I hold up my index finger and bend it as a demonstration. They're eyes instantly widen. They cover their mouths with their fists to try to hold in their laughter, but that fails. The three of us continue to laugh hysterically and I'm pretty sure that the nurses that are working across the hall from Teddy's office probably think that we're going insane.

The three of us continue to laugh while we make jokes about Mark and attempt to imitate Cooper's old lady singing voice. This is definitely a great way to relax before our surgery on an Olympian. Our laughing dies down just as Cristina informs us that our patient is prepped and ready. Addie wishes us luck before Teddy and I begin walking toward our OR. We pull out our scrub caps and tie them on our heads before tucking our loved one's dogtags into our scrub tops as we walk into the scrub room. As we begin scrubbing in for the surgery, we go over our plan one last time. We've got this! Teddy and I walk into the OR and get into gloves and gowns and take our places. Teddy nods to a nurse, signaling her to turn on her iPod, and the nurse clicks play, filling the room with music. The first song is 'Walk Like A Man' from The Jersey Boys Soundtrack, and it causes Teddy to bust out laughing before she makes the first cut.

"Looks like my husband changed some songs on here. Sorry, Callie. Tim was in Jersey Boys when he was in college and he just really can't put his Jersey Boy days behind him," she says as she continues to work on the heart. I let out a small laugh before beginning my work on the shattered leg.

"It's fine. I'm used to Arizona listening to everything. It doesn't bother me. I wonder how Jared's doing," I say and she just shakes her head.

"Oh, the twins will get him back. They'll probably get us with something too," Teddy says as she continues to work.

"What?! We didn't even do anything," I say as I begin drilling a rod into the femur. The noise makes everyone in the room cringe, but it sounds like music to my ears.

"It doesn't matter, we laughed. They'll get us back," Teddy says as she looks up and winks at me.

The OR is filled with music as we continue to work diligently. Teddy quickly repairs the tear in the heart as I continue to work on the leg. When she finishes closing up the chest, she hangs around to watch me repair the leg. We make small talk to just pass the time. When she realizes that I don't need help, she takes off her gown and gloves and grabs my Sudoku puzzle book and begins to work on a puzzle. Alright, one rod down, three to go. Damn, this is going to be a long surgery.

 _ **Hours later…**_

Teddy and I's surgery was a total success. The Olympic skier is going to make a full recovery and should be back on the slopes in no time. Teddy and I scrub out before walking down the hall to the surgical board. Teddy pulls out her cellphone and leans over to show me a picture that Tim just sent her. It instantly melts my heart. Arizona is laying on her stomach in the middle of the floor sound asleep with Elizabeth laying on her back with Baloo lying next to them. Seriously, it is just way too cute. Seeing pictures like that makes me incredibly excited to start a family with her. I know that we've discussed waiting until after the wedding to start trying for a baby, but I mean we're getting married in three weeks. I'm tired of waiting, so as a wedding gift, I'm hoping to surprise her with a positive pregnancy test. Best wedding gift ever. I have Teddy send me a copy of that picture for my own phone before glancing over at the board. Alright, so if all goes well, Teddy or I won't have any more surgeries today. Which is good, because I have another appointment with Addie this afternoon to help me get pregnant. Tim, Teddy and Addison are all on board with my plan, and they help me with a cover story when I have been disappearing randomly throughout the day for my hormone shots. Teddy thinks it's incredibly romantic, and that I need to hurry up so Elizabeth can have someone to play with soon. Seriously, I don't know how I've been able to control my emotions so well around Arizona. We were cuddling the other day in bed before we had to go into work, and she just looked at me so lovingly that I thought I was going to start bawling right on the spot. This is going to be so amazing. Arizona's going to be so surprised, and I just really hope that she's going to be happy about this.

I finish writing some last minutes details into a patient's chart before handing it to a nurse behind the counter. I glance up at the clock, yes, lunchtime. I walk down toward the cafeteria, where I notice that Teddy and Addison are sitting down with a pizza box in front of them, and I see them laughing. Oh god, please tell me they aren't making bent penis jokes. Wait, they got pizza?! Hell yes. As I get closer to the table, I notice that Arizona is sitting across from them. She has her bangs braided off to the side as it connects to a short but curly ponytail and she's wearing her gray Army hoody with tight black Nike running pants. I smile widely as I approach the table and as I sit next to her, she plants a tender kiss on my lips. I'll never get tired of the feeling of her lips against mine. Addison hands me a paper plate and a piece of pizza.

"Thank you, but how did you guys manage to get pizza? We just finished with surgery like twenty minutes ago," I ask before taking a bite of pizza. I notice that Teddy and Addison both have their mouths full of pizza and they nod their heads toward Arizona. "Aw, thank you, honey."

"Oh, you're welcome. You guys earned it after your surgery this morning. Addison took a piece anyway and I'm sure the only thing she's done today is look at vaginas," Arizona says with a slight smirk. I see Addie's brows narrow before they both laugh. I really love the fact that they really get along. However, Addie gives me a subtle look because the only vagina that she's going to see this afternoon, is mine.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you should be talking to Callie. She's the one who had to help fix Mark's broken penis," she says and Arizona's eyes widen before glancing at me skeptically. Whoops, I forgot to tell her.

"Okay, Little Grey and Mark were hooking up in an on-call room, and she broke him. Owen did the surgery, I was just there for moral support, kind of," I say before taking a bite of pizza and Arizona laughs loudly. We continue to eat our pizza as Arizona sits with us. She wraps her arm around my back and lazily rubs her fingertips up and down my side.

"So, how's your day off going, Belle?" Addison asks before taking a bite of her pizza crust. Teddy shakes her head and I see Arizona's lips bend up into a smirk.

"Oh, it was great. We were having fun. Everyone's payback is going to be a real bitch," she says in a cocky tone.

"Oh, you can't be pissed at us. We were innocent bystanders," Teddy says and Arizona rolls her eyes. I see Arizona smirk, and I think she's up to something.

"Innocent my ass! Y'all laughed!" Cooper says as he approaches the table with Tim standing next to him. Teddy, Addison and I instantly start laughing when we see Cooper because we can't get his old lady singing voice out of our heads. I notice the twins exchange glances before Tim speaks.

"So, Joe's tonight to celebrate the big surgery?" he asks sweetly. Addison and I nod our heads in agreement, while Teddy seems hesitant.

"What about Elizabeth? I haven't seen her all day. Wait, where is she?" Teddy asks as she looks around the cafeteria.

"Eric wanted some cuddle time with her. They're at the house. So, anyways. We can get a sitter, I mean everyone wants to go. It's been awhile. Come out tonight," he says and I see Arizona smirk. Oh, there is definitely something going on. Teddy continues to shake her head negatively, and I see Tim smirk before shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, babe. You leave me no choice. I'm just going to have to change your mind."

Tim flashes a devilish smile as he looks at Arizona. Arizona begins to hit the top of our table with her fist to create a beat. She establishes a rhythm and begins alternating between using her fist on the table and clapping her hands together. Before we can fully register what's happening, the three of them begin singing, 'Sherry' by the Jersey Boys. Tim takes the lead role, hitting the powerful falsetto perfectly, as Cooper and Arizona sing along as his back-up singers. Tim is walking around Teddy and holding onto her shoulders as if he is truly begging her to go out tonight. The cafeteria goes deadly silent as they continue to sing, hell, even some other people begin clapping along with Arizona's beat. All eyes are currently on our table, Teddy's face is as red as a fire truck, and her eyes are as wide as golf balls. I glance over at Addison, who is in just as much shock as I am right now, and we can't help but hang our mouths open. Holy shit, this is really happening. Tim, Cooper and Arizona finish the song and everyone in the cafeteria whistles and applauds them. Teddy buries her face into her hands, because she is mortified. Addison and I look up at the singing trio, all of them have shit eating smiles on their faces. Oh, this was Teddy's payback for laughing?! That was just cruel, but hilarious. Tim places a quick kiss on Teddy's cheek and I feel Arizona kiss my cheek quickly before the three of them exit the cafeteria. Teddy sets her head on top of the table and releases a frustrated grunt. Addison and I look at each other and just begin laughing hysterically. This day has been hilarious all the way around. We continue to laugh and Teddy picks her forehead up from the table and gives us a dirty look. She shakes her head before standing up from the table and grabbing her trash.

"Tedddddyyyyyyy. Make sure you wear your red dress tonight!" Addison says in a singsong voice. I try to choke back my laughter but Teddy just shoots us a dirty look.

"You guys suck," she says as she turns her back to us.

Teddy's comment makes us laugh harder as she stomps out of the cafeteria. Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said that the twins would have their payback. I love Teddy, I really do, but that was hilarious. I'm so glad that her payback was today and not mine. I shake my head as Addie and I try to control our laughter but that only makes it worse. Everyone else in the cafeteria is looking at us as if we need to be committed to an insane asylum. Hell, most days I even think that but today has just been great. Addison and I gather up all of our trash as we stand up and throw everything away in a trashcan before leaving the cafeteria. I wrap my arm around Addison's shoulders as we walk down the hall. Alright, time to get me pregnant.

 _ **Days later…**_

After Tim and Arizona's little performance in the cafeteria the other day, they've become the talk of the hospital. As if the new interns and nursing staff already didn't think the Robbins siblings weren't attractive enough, they just had to be talking about how hot their singing was right as Teddy and I were getting coffee yesterday morning. Teddy and I just laughed, but I couldn't help but feel a little protective. Arizona's mine. Back off. Teddy is still pretty pissed at their antics, but she is slowly beginning to see it from our point of view, that it was fucking hilarious. However, Addison and I are constantly on high alert around the twins. We never know when they're going to strike, and that scares me. Today, Teddy invited Addison and myself to sit in on one of the operation labs that they will be doing with the newest wave of army surgeons this morning. I've sat in on a few of their talks, but I've never gotten to witness a skills lab, so I'm excited to sit in. Teddy said this one is going to be pretty crazy. Addison has heard brief stories of their time overseas from Jared, but I admire the fact that she doesn't ask too many questions. I walk out of my office and make my way toward the elevator. The elevator doors open to reveal Addison standing with a cup of coffee in each hand. I walk into the elevator and stand next to her as she hands me a cup of coffee. I wrap an arm around her and give her shoulders a light squeeze as a thank you, before taking a long sip of the warm delicious liquid.

We silently ride to our floor and once the elevator stops at our floor, Addison exits as I follow closely behind her. We turn down the hall and notice a sea of forest green and tan colored scrubs filing into the large conference room. Addison shoots me a glance as we follow them into the conference room. Holy hell, it's hot in here. Addison and I take a seat in the back row, and I can't help but smile as I see Tim, Teddy and Arizona standing at the head of the room with a surgical dummy that we often use as practice patients with a tray of what I can guess is surgical tools. Jesus, seriously. Why is it so damn hot in here? Addison and I take off our lab coats and begin to fan ourselves. I notice that Arizona is pacing and I can't keep my eyes off of her. She's wearing her fatigues, and I know that I've seen her in them before, but today, I get to see the side of her that I only have heard about. I really want to see the Army side of Arizona in action. The last few surgeons file into the room before Tim whistles to get everyone's attention.

"Alright! Everyone! Listen up! The lesson today starts now," Tim shouts as he glances over at his wife and sister as they nod their heads.

Teddy flips a switch to make the room completely dark. The room is silent as we see a small flashlight run on from the stage. The flashlight is shining over the surgical dummy. The three army surgeons begin explaining and demonstrating how to do multiple complex surgeries with only using as flashlight as a source of light, which is being projected onto a large screen for everyone in the room to see. Wow, I didn't really think of having to perform surgery like that when they were over there. Their techniques are practically flawless. These three really are incredible surgeons, and it really puts things into perspective. I take advantage of the lighting in the OR every single day, I can't imagine doing a surgery with a flashlight in the middle of the night in a warzone. I don't think if someone asked me to do an appy right now with that lighting that I would be successful. With that minimal amount of lighting, and being in this hot room, I can barely focus. Holy shit, they did that on purpose. I mean that makes total sense. If you want to prepare someone for crazy conditions, you have to do it right. I know that Teddy, Tim and Arizona have been working incredibly hard to prepare the new surgeons before they are sent overseas, but they really have thought of everything. The lecture finally ends, and the lights turn back on. Ah, that burns. Tim and Teddy divide the surgeons into groups before they go over more skills. Arizona notices that Addison and I are still in the room, and she walks toward us.

"So, looks like you guys survived a night in the desert," she says playfully as she notices our faces are covered with sweat. How is she not dying right now?

"Oh, is this our payback? Because seriously, this is terrible. This is hell," Addison says as she continues to fan herself. Arizona laughs at her before shaking her head.

"Nope, not even close. Thank you for coming. Make sure you drink plenty of fluids. Oh, and make sure you get something in your system to get your electrolytes up," she says and I can't help but smile. As doctors, we know this, but the way she says it is so caring that neither of us critique her for it.

"Yes, mom. Well, I am going to go take a shower before rounds. See you later," Addison says before sprinting out of the conference room. We laugh at her before I grab Arizona's hand.

"You're amazing," I say in a loving tone which causes her to smile to display her adorable dimples.

"Thank you, Calliope. It means a lot that you came," she says sweetly before pushing my sweat plastered bangs away from my forehead.

"Anytime. I love watching Major Robbins do her thing," I say with a wink. I can see her eyes slightly darken, and I know that it drives her crazy when I call her that.

She pulls my hand and leads me out of the conference room. She leads us into an on-call room and scans the room before pushing my back against the door, devouring my lips in a tongue-filled kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and firmly grasp her toned ass as our tongues continue to battle for dominance. Our hands are roaming all over each other's bodies and I smack her ass as we're mid-kiss. She lets out a moan of appreciation as she begins kneading my breasts. Soon, the room is filled with our heaving panting and moans before a knocking on the door breaks up our moment. Goddamn it.

"Sis! Stop foundling Dr. Torres and get your ass out here. We've got labs to teach," Tim says in a stern but playful voice. She rolls her eyes before placing another chaste kiss on my lips.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill him," I say which causes her to laugh.

"Me too. Alright, well. I guess I got to go. See you at home?" she asks sweetly as I nod my head.

"Yes. Go be awesome. I love you," I say as I place a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," she says before walking out of the on-call room.

I straighten my scrubs before walking out of the on-call room to return back to my floor. I've got some paperwork that I need to get caught up on before I go home. I decide to take the stairs to my floor and quietly slip into my office before being noticed by anyone. Not that I don't want to talk to anyone, but I just really want to get this paperwork done so I can go home on time today. I sit down at my desk and pick up a pen but my mind completely wonders about our wedding. Everything is ordered, reserved, invitations have been mailed, and that's when it hits me. Holy shit! A dress! I still haven't picked out a dress! How could I have forgotten about that?! That's arguably one of the most important, if not the most important part of a woman's wedding! Oh god! I toss my pen and charts at the corner of my desk. Screw the damn paperwork! I grab my purse before running out of my office in a panic. I need to steal Addison, because I really need to find a damn dress to get married in.

 _ **So guys…what does everyone think?!**_


End file.
